


Du bist mein!

by Hermia99



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia99/pseuds/Hermia99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Paralleluniversum verliert Spock seinen langjährigen Lebensgefährten Leonard. Aber muss er wirklich darauf verzichten, ohne McCoy weiterzuleben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**~*~**

**~ Vorspiel ~**

**~*~**

 

„VORSICHT, LEONARD, PASS AUF!“

Spock sprang auf McCoy zu und schubste ihn zur Seite, aber es war längst zu spät. Der tödliche Strahl des Phasers, den Dr. Tanner auf seinen Vorgesetzten abgefeuert hatte, traf sein Ziel und so war der Chefarzt der Enterprise bereits tot, als sein Leib auf dem Boden aufprallte. Spock wusste es bereits, bevor er sich neben ihn kniete und mit seinen schmalen Fingern nach dem Puls seines Freundes griff. Nichts. Kein Leben mehr…

„Leonard“, rief er, starrte fassungslos auf den leblosen Körper und legte dann unwillkürlich sein Ohr auf seine Brust. Nichts, absolut nichts. Dr. McCoy, sein langjähriger Freund und Partner, war tot – unwiderbringlich tot. Spock spürte den Schmerz, der ihm durch das Herz raste, aber er durfte seine Qual nicht zeigen… nicht hier, nicht an diesem Ort.

„Er kann Sie nicht mehr hören, Spock“, höhnte Tanner und blickte verächtlich auf die Leiche und den Vulkanier, dessen Haupt auf dem leblosen Körper lag, hinab. „Sie werden sich einen neuen Spielgefährten suchen müssen.“

Der Erste Offizier starrte zornig auf den bisher stellvertretenden Chefarzt des Schiffes hinauf, der immer noch ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht trug. Erfüllt von innerem Zorn schnellte der Vulkanier hoch, umschloss mit einer Hand die Kehle des Mörders seines Freundes und drückte kräftig zu. Dr. Tanners Augen schienen aus ihren Höhlen treten zu wollen und seine eben noch zur Schau getragene Selbstzufriedenheit war einem Ausdruck tiefer Todesangst gewichen.

„Spock“, hauchte Tanner mühsam. „Spock, machen Sie keinen Blödsinn… bitte!“

„Du mieses Stück Dreck“, knurrte der bärtige Vulkanier und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. „Du hast meinen Freund ermordet! Aber ich verspreche dir, dass dir das noch sehr leid tun wird…“

„Spock, hören Sie… McCoy war doch nichts weiter als…“

Tanner versagte die Stimme, da der Erste Offizier ihm die Kehle noch etwas fester zudrückte. Der mörderische Arzt begann bereits, Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzen zu sehen und er dachte gerade daran, dass es ein großer Fehler gewesen war, McCoy ausgerechnet während der Anwesenheit Spocks zu töten. Aber es war ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, dass sein Vorgesetzter eine enge Beziehung mit dem Ersten Offizier unterhielt und mit diesem sogar hin und wieder auf der Krankenliege des Chefarztbüros ein Schäferstündchen abhielt. Selbstverständlich war dann die Tür verriegelt und McCoy für niemanden erreichbar. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, was sich – meist in der Mittagspause – hinter dieser verschlossenen Tür abspielte. Dabei könnte Spock jeden haben, den er wollte – warum hatte er sich ausgerechnet für McCoy entschieden?

Plötzlich löste der Vulkanier seinen Griff vom Hals Tanners, was diesen erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Doch gleich darauf wandte der Erste Offizier seinen Betäubungsgriff an und der mörderische Arzt glitt wie leblos zu Boden.

„Ich mach dich fertig!“, murmelte Spock und sah hasserfüllt auf den bewusstlosen Mann zu seinen Füßen. Dann betätigte er einen Intercom-Schalter an der Wand und beorderte zwei Männer der Sicherheit zu sich. Als sie kamen, befahl er ihnen, Tanner in >Gewahrsam< zu nehmen und ihm zunächst die ‚übliche Bestrafung‘ angedeihen zu lassen, was nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass der Arzt eine Viertelstunde lang schmerzhaften Bestrahlungen in einer verschlossenen Kabine ausgesetzt war… 

 


	2. Chapter 2

~ 1. ~

 

Leonard McCoy saß mit Jim Kirk, Montgomery Scott, Nyota Uhura, Christine Chapel und Mr. Spock zusammen im Landhaus des Captains in Iowa, wo sie gemeinsam ein gutes Mittagessen genossen, das Jim selbst zubereitet hatte und das erstaunlicherweise sogar ganz genießbar war.

„Offensichtlich hast du deinen Beruf verfehlt“, frotzelte der Arzt. „Du wärst ein ziemlich passabler Koch geworden.“

„Möglich“, meinte Jim amüsiert und bedachte seinen Freund mit einem spöttischen Seitenblick. „Vielleicht hätte ich dich dann sogar als Kellner in meinem gut gehenden Lokal eingestellt.“

Alles lachte.

„Was werden Sie denn das nächste halbe Jahr während Ihres Landurlaubs machen, Doktor?“, erkundigte sich Christine dann neugierig, da ihr Vorgesetzter es ihr bisher noch nicht verraten hatte.

„Nun ja, ich werde erst einmal meine Eltern für eine Woche besuchen und danach hole ich Joana von ihrer Mutter ab. Die Kleine hat Sommerferien und wir werden etwa vierzehn Tage zusammen in Irland verbringen.“

„Oh, wie schön, Doktor. Ihre Tochter freut sich bestimmt darauf.“

„Und wie! Ich habe bereits mit ihr telefoniert und sie fiebert unserem gemeinsamen Urlaub entgegen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern.“

„Was ist mit Jocelyn?“, erkundigte sich Kirk. „Macht sie diesmal keine Schwierigkeiten?“

„Bislang nicht, aber vielleicht kommt das noch“, brummelte McCoy und verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Der Typ, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit liiert war, hat ihr immer wieder einzureden versucht, dass es nicht gut für Joana sei, wenn sie dauernd zwischen ihr und mir hin- und hergerissen wird. Dabei sehe ich meine Kleine nur dann, wenn ich mal Landurlaub habe, also äußerst selten. Aber das Gericht hat zum Glück entschieden, dass ich meine Tochter jederzeit besuchen und sie mindestens zweimal im Jahr zu mir holen darf.“

„Was für ein Mensch ist der neue Partner Ihrer Ex-Frau?“, wollte Uhura wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, irgend so ein Sozialarbeiter, der einen auf Kinderpsychologe zu machen scheint“, erklärte McCoy verächtlich. „Joana schrieb mir, dass dieser Mr. Tanner sie immer zu einem ‚Familiengespräch‘ mit ihrer Mutter und ihm dränge und ihr einzureden versucht, er sei ihr neuer ‚Daddy‘. Sie mag ihn gar nicht und ist in den Osterferien sogar ausgebüxt, um zu meinen Eltern nach Georgia-Town zu fahren. Glücklicherweise war Jocelyn vernünftig genug, sie über Ostern dort zu lassen.“

„Ja, ja, wenn man Kinder hat, ist das Leben manchmal noch oft viel komplizierter als es das ohnehin schon ist“, seufzte Kirk und nahm einen Schluck Wein aus seinem Glas. „Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, dass ich nicht die Verantwortung für ein Kind am Halse habe.“

„Aber hätten Sie denn nicht gerne eine eigene Familie, Captain?“, fragte Christine fassungslos.

„Als ich jung war, wäre ich nicht abgeneigt gewesen…“, murmelte Kirk und starrte nachdenklich das Glas in seiner Hand an. „Wissen Sie, als ich noch ein Kadett in der Akademie war, gab es mal jemanden, mit dem ich es mir hätte vorstellen können. Aber ich habe diese Frau verloren und seitdem keine mehr getroffen, mit der ich gerne eine Familie gegründet hätte.“

„Das klingt sehr traurig“, meinte Christine mitfühlend und schenkte Kirk einen sanften Blick aus ihren blauen Augen. Spock, der neben ihr saß, registrierte das mit einem Hochziehen seiner Augenbrauen und sah dann zum Captain hinüber. Dieser lächelte und winkte ab, um den Vulkanier zu beschwichtigen. Er musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass Spock und Christine seit ihrem letzten Auftrag endlich zueinander gefunden hatten und jetzt ein Paar waren. Und dieser leichte Ausdruck einer Eifersucht von Seiten des Vulkaniers, für die es keinen Grund gab, war auch etwas Neues an Spock, an das er sich erst gewöhnen musste. Wenigstens hatte die Liebe zu Schwester Christine seinen Ersten Offizier ein wenig menschlicher gemacht, auch wenn dieser das niemals zugeben würde.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken um mich, Christine“, erwiderte Kirk lächelnd. „Freuen Sie sich lieber auf Ihren Urlaub mit Spock. Sicherlich werden Sie beide zum Vulkan fliegen und seine Eltern besuchen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Captain, aber vorher werde ich meinen Verlobten noch meinen Eltern vorstellen“, erklärte Christine und sorgte mit ihren Worten für eine große Überraschung aller Beteiligten mit Ausnahme von Mr. Spock, der nun seinen Mund zu einem kleinen, amüsierten Lächeln verzog.

„Ihr habt euch verlobt?!“, entfuhr es McCoy, der seine Assistentin ungläubig anstarrte.

„So ist es, Doktor!“, antwortete der Vulkanier anstelle seiner Braut.

„Sagt mal, Kinder, geht das nicht ein bisschen schnell?“, fragte Kirk.

„Mitnichten, Sir“, entgegnete Spock in gewohnt nüchternem Ton. „Christine und ich kennen uns doch schon seit Jahren und ich muss zugeben, dass es zwischen uns schon immer diese Art von starker Anziehung gab… auch wenn ich es nicht gleich bemerkte. Es ist doch nur logisch, dass wir unserer Beziehung einen ordnungsgemäßen Rahmen geben. Schließlich beabsichtigen wir, nächstes Jahr zu heiraten.“

„Was?!“, wieder war es McCoy, der seiner Verwunderung lautstark Ausdruck gab. „Na, Donnerwetter, Mr. Spock, Sie verlieren wirklich keine Zeit!“

„Meiner Meinung nach habe ich zu viel Zeit damit vergeudet, meine Zuneigung zu Christine selbst vor mir zu verleugnen. Warum also noch länger Zeit vergeuden?“

„Passen Sie bloß auf, Christine“, wandte sich McCoy in trockenem Ton, aber mit vergnügt blitzenden Augen an seine Assistentin. „Wenn Spock in diesem Tempo weitermacht, sind Sie in zwei Jahren bereits Urgroßmutter!“

 

~~*~~

 

„So, so? Sie haben also vor, den Dienst zu quittieren?“, fragte Kirk und musterte amüsiert seinen Ersten Offizier, der mit unbewegter Miene vor dem Schreibtisch seines Privatquartiers stand. „Ich finde, dass das eine ziemlich übertriebene Reaktion auf den Tod Ihres Geliebten ist.“

„Es ist nicht nur der Tod von Dr. McCoy, der mich diesen Entschluss fassen ließ, Sir“, gab der bärtige Vulkanier zurück. „Die Ereignisse auf Terra, von denen ich in letzter Zeit hörte, lassen den Schluss zu, dass Vulkanier dort bald nicht mehr willkommen sein dürften. Deshalb hatten Leonard und ich uns entschlossen, nach dieser Mission den Dienst zu quittieren und uns auf meinem Heimatplaneten niederzulassen.“

„Gut, gut, ich verstehe Sie, Spock“, erwiderte Kirk und erhob sich. „Auch mir gefällt nicht, was mir über die jüngsten Ereignisse Terras zu Ohren kam. Aber keine Sorge. Sobald die Enterprise dort gelandet ist, werde ich mich um diesen Noonien Singh Khan kümmern. Was bildet sich der Kerl eigentlich ein?! Schläft gut hundert Jahre lang wie Dornröschen, wird dann von uns wiedererweckt und zur Erde gebracht und plötzlich strebt er die Herrschaft über das gesamte terranische Imperium an!“

„Vermutlich ist er der Überzeugung, dass er und seine Leute genetisch sehr viel wertvoller als die übrigen Bewohner Terras sind“, erklärte Spock trocken. „Ich wünsche Ihnen jedenfalls viel Erfolg dabei, diesen Wahnsinnigen zu stoppen. – Werden Sie mir also gestatten, den Dienst zu quittieren und den Leichnam von Dr. McCoy mit mir nach Vulkan zu nehmen, Captain?“

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, Spock, obwohl ich es sehr bedaure, Sie als Ersten Offizier zu verlieren.“

„Danke, Sir! Im Übrigen wollte ich nachfragen, wie Sie über meine Bitte, mir Dr. Tanner zu überlassen, entschieden haben?“

„Ich schenke Ihnen den Kerl, Spock! Ich habe bereits entsprechende Order erlassen. Wollen Sie ihn etwa auch mit nach Vulkan nehmen?“

„So ist es, Sir!“

„Mir ist zwar schleierhaft, warum Sie ihn nicht gleich nach dem Mord an McCoy getötet haben, aber das ist schließlich Ihre Sache. Hoffentlich wird Ihnen Tanner nicht bald sehr lästig werden.“

„Nun, Sir…“, begann Spock und ein unheilvolles Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Es ist keinesfalls meine Absicht, Mr. Tanner länger als nötig bei mir zu behalten…“

Jetzt grinste Kirk auch. Er hatte genau verstanden! Diese Vulkanier waren wirklich einfach unglaublich! Von ihnen konnte selbst der abgebrühteste Kerl noch etwas lernen. Obwohl außerordentlich diszipliniert, was ihre Gefühle betraf, die sie gut unter Kontrolle zu halten vermochten, und überaus interessiert an Naturwissenschaften und Technik, konnte die Rache eines Vulkaniers, dem jemand einen großen Schmerz zugefügt hatte, furchtbar sein. Kirk wollte wahrhaftig nicht in Tanners Haut stecken! Er selbst war froh darüber, dass Spock weder sein Feind war noch jemals irgendeine Machtposition angestrebt hatte, denn dann wäre er niemals so lange Captain der Enterprise geblieben. Gerade deshalb bedauerte er es unendlich, dass sein Erster Offizier den Dienst quittierte. In Zukunft würde er sich eben wieder vorsehen müssen, nicht von einem ambitionierten, machthungrigen Offizier hinterrücks gemeuchelt zu werden. Schließlich war es innerhalb des Terranischen Imperiums keine Seltenheit, dass bestimmte Würdenträger von ehrgeizigen, intelligenten Männern eliminiert wurden, um deren Position einzunehmen. Genau so wie er einst Captain Pike um die Ecke bringen musste, damit er endlich Kommandant der Enterprise wurde. Eigentlich bedauerlich, denn Pike war ein guter Mann gewesen. Aber es gab in diesem Fall leider keine andere Möglichkeit, als das Gesetz des Stärkeren anzuwenden: Fressen und Gefressen-Werden lautete das Motto, um zu überleben! Dank dieses eisernen Gesetzes, das innerhalb des Imperiums niemand in Frage stellte, war Terra erst so mächtig geworden, dass die anderen Planetenvölker dieses Solar-Systems die Irdischen ernst nahmen und fürchteten. Deshalb war Tanners Mord an McCoy durchaus nachzuvollziehen. Er hatte ja nichts anderes angestrebt als die Position des Chefarztes… und möglicherweise auch die Anerkennung von Spock. Dummerweise war dem Idioten nicht klar gewesen, wie stark der Vulkanier an McCoy gehangen hatte. Eine echte Affenliebe, aber das war ausschließlich Sache zwischen seinem Ersten Offizier und seinem Chefarzt gewesen. Nein, er wollte wahrhaftig nicht in Tanners Haut stecken, denn der trauernde Vulkanier würde gewiss auf äußerst grausame Weise Rache an ihm nehmen. Nun, ein Idiot wie Tanner hatte nichts anderes verdient und deshalb überließ er ihn auch jetzt ohne jegliches Bedauern Spock. Derart dumme Individuen hatten innerhalb des Imperiums keinen Platz...

 

~~*~~

 

Es war halb eins, als die meisten Gäste das Haus ihres Captains verlassen hatten. Lediglich McCoy war auf Bitten Kirks noch geblieben und der Gastgeber schenkte für sich und seinen langjährigen Freund nun Cognac in zwei dafür vorgesehene Gläser ein, bevor er ihn bat, es sich in einem der bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich zu machen, während sich Jim in dem anderen niederließ.

„Also, Pille“, begann Kirk, kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte. „Was sagst du zu den beiden?“

„Von welchen beiden sprichst du?“, fragte der Arzt verwundert.

„Ich meine natürlich Christine und Spock“, erklärte sein Freund. „Glaubst du, dass es mit den beiden gut gehen könnte?“

„Schwer zu sagen“, erwiderte McCoy und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Mir ist zwar schon immer aufgefallen, dass meine Assistentin eine Schwäche für den grünblütigen Burschen hat, aber mir wäre doch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass aus den beiden tatsächlich mal ein Paar werden würde. Immerhin hat Spock während unserer Mission nicht das kleinste Anzeichen dafür gezeigt, dass er in Christine mehr als ‚Schwester Chapel‘ sah. Darum waren wir alle wohl auch so überrascht, als die beiden plötzlich Hand in Hand auf dem Promenadendeck spazierengingen.“

Kirk lächelte.

„Oh ja“, bekräftigte er die Ausführungen des Arztes. „Als es mir zu Ohren kam, wollte ich es erst nicht glauben.“

Die beiden Männer lachten ein wenig, bis McCoy wieder ernst wurde und murmelte: „Ich hoffe nur, Christine weiß, auf was sie sich da einlässt. Spock mag sich jetzt zwar zu seinen Gefühlen für sie bekannt haben, aber das heißt ja nicht unbedingt, dass er nun gefühlvoller geworden ist. Ich bin ein bisschen besorgt um sie, schließlich ist sie eine überaus sensible Frau und verletzbarer, als es nach außen hin aussieht.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie, Pille. Christine ist doch bestimmt bewusst, dass Spock ein Vulkanier ist, der sich nach außen hin distanziert präsentiert. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er nie etwas tun würde, was Christine verletzt.“

„Gewiss nicht mit Absicht, Jim, da gebe ich dir recht. Doch seine vulkanische Art könnte auf die Dauer für eine gefühlvolle Frau wie Christine hin und wieder sehr verletzend sein. Denk doch nur mal an Spocks Eltern. Botschafter Sareks Art bringt seine Gemahlin gewiss auch manchmal auf die Palme, obwohl sie schon lange mit ihm verheiratet ist.“

„Na ja, aber Spock ist nicht Sarek“, gab Kirk zu bedenken. „Vergiss nicht, dass er zur Hälfte menschlich ist. Außerdem scheint er doch etwas von seiner kühlen, distanzierten Art verloren zu haben, seit er sich öffentlich zu Christine als seiner Lebensgefährtin bekannt hat.“

„Es ist recht minimal, Jim, und du solltest dir unbedingt klar machen, dass die Beziehung zwischen Christine und Spock noch ganz am Anfang steht und die beiden zunächst die rauschhafte Zeit des ersten Liebesglücks durchleben… wobei mir das Attribut ‚rauschhaft‘ bei Spock nicht ganz passend zu sein scheint, obwohl er es ja offensichtlich kaum erwarten kann, Christine zur Frau zu nehmen. Irgendwie passt es gar nicht zu Spock, so schnell vorzugehen.“

Jetzt grinste Kirk von einem Ohr zum anderen, bevor er erwiderte: „Normalerweise würde ich vermuten, dass es für diese Eile einen besonderen Grund gibt, auch wenn das in der heutigen Zeit gar keine Rolle mehr spielt, jedenfalls nicht auf der Erde…“

McCoy runzelte verständnislos seine Stirn und fragte: „Einen besonderen Grund? Welcher sollte das denn sein?“

„Kannst du es dir wirklich nicht denken, Pille?“

„Nein.“

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie wir während des Diners über Kinder gesprochen haben?“

„Es wurde mal kurz erwähnt, als ich von Joana erzählte. Na und?“

„Und als ich sagte, dass ich froh sei, keine zu haben, fragte mich Christine sofort danach, ob ich denn nicht gern eine eigene Familie hätte. Na, klingelt bei dir jetzt endlich der Groschen, Pille?“

„Du… du meinst…?“, McCoy starrte seinen Freund fassungslos an. „NEIN! Das kann doch nicht sein! Oder… oder doch…? Hältst du DAS tatsächlich für möglich, Jim?“

„Was denn sonst, Pille? Unser rational denkender Spock würde sonst mit Sicherheit nicht so rasch heiraten wollen! Er ist nun einmal ein überaus anständiger Mann.“

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl um seine Mundwinkel nun ebenfalls ein leichtes Grinsen spielte.

„Nun ja, möglich wäre es schon… Aber, nein, wirklich… ich kann mir die beiden DABEI nicht zusammen vorstellen… sie wirken nach außen so keusch und ich war davon überzeugt, sie hätten noch nie…“

McCoy musste ein wenig lachen, dann murmelte er: „Mein Gott, ich hab mir die beiden noch nie im Bett vorgestellt… wirklich nicht…“

„Nur weil sich unser Erster Offizier nach außen hin immer kühl zeigt, muss das ja nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass er in seinem Liebesleben zu keinerlei Leidenschaft fähig ist.“

„Du hast recht, Jim, obwohl… nein, ich glaube, ich möchte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was Christine und Spock treiben, wenn sie allein sind. Ist schließlich ihre Privatangelegenheit…“

„Nun, wenn sie erstmal offiziell verkünden, dass sie Eltern werden, könnten wir ja zusammenlegen und ihnen ein großes Geschenk für das Baby machen, nicht?“, schlug Kirk vor.

„Einverstanden“, entgegnete McCoy mit breitem Grinsen und trank den Rest seines Glases aus. Danach wandte er sich wieder seinem Freund zu und fragte: „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird, Jim?“

„Ich setze 10 : 1, dass Spock einen Stammhalter bekommt“, gab Kirk sofort grinsend zurück.

„Und ich halte dagegen, dass ihm Christine ein süßes Mädchen mit spitzen Ohren schenkt“, antwortete McCoy. „Oh, so eine kleine Schönheit könnte eines Tages die Männerwelt überaus faszinieren, besonders wenn sie nach Christine kommt. Schließlich ist meine Assistentin eine ziemlich attraktive Erscheinung, findest du nicht auch?“

„Ja, durchaus, auch wenn sie nicht ganz mein Typ ist“, meinte Kirk lächelnd und nickte. „Außerdem ist sie eine Frau, mit der man durch dick und dünn gehen kann – genau die Richtige, wenn man sich eine gute Lebensgefährtin wünscht. Allerdings frage ich mich gerade, warum du dich nicht in Christine verliebt hast, Pille? Offensichtlich entspricht sie deinem Geschmack und du hast sie darüber hinaus auch noch ziemlich gern, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Jim, aber nur als gute Freundin. Bedauerlicherweise entspricht sie auch nicht dem Typ Frau, in den ich mich verliebe. Du weißt doch, dass ich eine Schwäche für dunkelhaarige Damen habe, schließlich hattest du das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, zwei meiner Ex-Beziehungen persönlich kennenzulernen.“

„Vielleicht ist genau das dein Problem, Pille: Du verliebst dich immer in die falsche Person! Möglicherweise solltest du mal etwas anderes ausprobieren als das Übliche!“

McCoy lachte, denn er nahm die Worte Kirks nicht besonders ernst. Schließlich war es schon spät und sie beide ein wenig angetrunken. Da redete man schon einmal sehr viel Blödsinn, besonders wenn man so lange befreundet war…


	3. Chapter 3

~ 2. ~

 

Die ‚ISS Enterprise‘ hatte an einer Sternenbasis angelegt, wo Spock seinen Dienst offiziell quittierte und danach alles für seine Abreise nach Vulkan einleitete. Er besorgte sich eine Privatkabine in einer Raumfähre, kehrte dann noch einmal auf die Enterprise zurück, um den durch ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel betäubten Tanner abzuholen, dem man auf seinen Wunsch starke elektronische Hand- und Fußfesseln sowie einen metallischen Maulkorb angelegt hatte, der wie ein Mundknebel wirkte, so dass es ihm erspart bliebe, sich Tanners eventuelles Flehen um Gnade auf seiner Heimreise anhören zu müssen.

Kaum war Spock im Gefangenentrakt angekommen, um den Mörder seines Lebensgefährten aus der Arrestzelle abzuholen, als auch schon Kirk erschien. Offenbar hatte er den Befehl gegeben, ihm sofort zu berichten, wenn sein ehemaliger Erster Offizier wieder an Bord war. Der Kommandant warf einen mitleidlosen Blick auf den willenlosen Tanner, der gerade von zwei Rothemden aus der Arrestzelle geschleppt wurde.

„Stecken Sie ihn in die Kiste!“, befahl Kirk den beiden Offizieren, die sich sofort beeilten, den Gefangenen in eine bereitstehende Metallkiste zu verfrachten und diese mit dem mit mehreren Luftlöchern versehenen Deckel zu verschließen. Danach wandte sich der Captain wieder Spock zu: „Gibt es wirklich nichts, womit ich Sie dazu bewegen kann, weiterhin als mein Erster Offizier an Bord zu bleiben?“

„Nein, Captain, ich bedaure sehr“, erwiderte Spock und neigte leicht sein Haupt vor ihm. „Ich fürchte, dass ich momentan nicht in der Lage wäre, meinen Dienst ordnungsgemäß zu versehen.“

„Das ist wirklich übel!“, murrte Kirk unzufrieden, schien sich aber mit dieser Tatsache abfinden zu müssen. Er zog den Vulkanier ein wenig beiseite und raunte ihm zu: „Spock, ich brauche Sie! Außer Ihnen kann ich niemandem hier trauen.“

„Ich verstehe Sie durchaus, Sir, aber ich kann nicht bleiben! Doch vielleicht sollten Sie sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass Sie eine loyale Gefährtin an Ihrer Seite haben.“

„Marlena? Sind Sie verrückt?“, flüsterte Kirk. „Sobald es einem gelingt, mich meiner Macht zu berauben, wird sie sich dem nächsten Kommandanten an den Hals werfen. Nein, nein, Spock, kommen Sie mir nicht damit, dass Marlena loyal zu mir stehen würde. In diesem Punkt irren Sie sich!“

„Aber Miss Moreau ist Ihre Gattin und ich denke nicht, dass es in ihrem Interesse liegt, Sie zu hintergehen!“, gab Spock in ebenfalls gedämpftem Ton zu bedenken. „Immerhin ist es fraglich, ob sie das Interesse eines neuen Kommandanten gewinnt. Schließlich ist sie auch nicht mehr die Jüngste, nicht wahr? Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist sie in einem Alter, welches die terranischen Frauen als problematisch empfinden, da sich das Interesse der irdischen Männer auf wesentlich jüngere Damen richtet. Ich denke, dass Sie Ihrer Frau vertrauen können, Sir.“

„Ich merke schon, dass ich Sie nicht dazu überreden kann, an Bord zu bleiben“, murrte Kirk und ließ nun von Spock ab. Stattdessen richtete er seinen Blick auf die verschlossene Metallkiste und fragte in nun wieder normaler Lautstärke: „Wissen Sie schon, was Sie mit McCoys Mörder machen werden?“

„Nun, mir wird schon etwas einfallen“, gab Spock daraufhin in nüchternem Ton zurück und sah jetzt auch zu der Metallkiste, in der sich der gefesselte und geknebelte Tanner befand. In seine Augen trat jetzt wieder abgrundtiefer Hass. „Es bleibt erstmal abzuwarten, ob dieses Subjekt die Reise zum Vulkan lebend übersteht.“

Kirk tauschte einen Blick mit seinem ehemaligen Ersten Offizier aus, wobei ihm dessen hassverzerrte Miene nicht verborgen blieb, und grinste leicht. Er war froh, nicht an Tanners Stelle zu sein, denn sollte der mörderische Arzt den Transport tatsächlich überstehen, erwartete ihn sicherlich nichts Gutes. Aber das war einzig und allein Spocks Privatsache…

 

~~*~~

 

Während die Metallkiste mit dem gefangenen Tanner auf die Raumfährte gebracht wurde, direkt in die Privatkabine, die Spock gebucht hatte, quartierte sich der Vulkanier für eine Übernachtung in einem Hotel der Sternenbasis ein, da ihm noch einige Stunden bis zur Abreise blieben und er sich etwas ausruhen wollte. Aber kaum hatte er das Zimmer betreten, meldete sich der Hotelcomputer. Als Spock das Gespräch annahm, erschien der Mann von der Rezeption auf dem Bildschirm und teilte ihm mit, dass ihn eine Mrs. McCoy dringend zu sprechen wünsche. Spock verzog missmutig seine Stirn, meinte jedoch: „Stellen Sie durch!“

Einen Augenblick später starrte ihn aus dem Monitor das verweinte Gesicht Nancy McCoys an und sie fragte: „Ist es wirklich wahr? Ist es wahr, dass… dass Leonard…?“

„Ja!“, entgegnete Spock knapp und mit kalter Stimme. „Du brauchst nun keinerlei Rücksicht mehr auf ihn zu nehmen! Such dir einen neuen Mann und belästige mich nie wieder!“

„Bitte, Spock!“, rief sie, als er Anstalten machte, das Gespräch zu beenden. „Bitte, Spock, um Leonards Willen… bitte, hör mich an… bitte!“

Der Vulkanier starrte die Witwe seines verstorbenen Lebensgefährten mit einem Ausdruck, in dem sich deutlich Ekel vor ihr spiegelte, an. Doch er erinnerte sich daran, dass Leonard trotz allem, was sie ihm angetan hatte, sehr an Nancy gehangen hatte, obwohl seine Liebe zu ihr seit der Affäre mit Crater erkaltet war. Also entschloss Spock sich dazu, Nancy anzuhören.

„Nun?“, fragte er mit immer noch eiskalter Stimme. „Was gibt es denn?“

„Ich vermisse Leonard“, behauptete sie mit weinerlicher Stimme und tatsächlich stahlen sich ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augen. „Es ist so furchtbar, dass er gestorben ist. Wie genau ist das denn passiert? Und wann wirst du mit Leonards Leiche auf Terra sein, damit wir ihn in seiner Heimatstadt beerdigen können? Seine Eltern riefen mich an und wollten es wissen. Und danach möchte ich dich unter vier Augen sprechen – bitte!“

„Ich komme nicht nach Terra“, erklärte Spock hart.

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Nancy ungläubig. „Willst du denn nicht an der Beerdigung deines besten Freundes teilnehmen?“

„Es wird keine Beerdigung auf Terra geben, Nancy! Vielmehr nehme ich Leonards Leichnam mit nach Vulkan, wo ich ein großes Anwesen besitze. Dort wird mein treuer Freund seine letzte Ruhe finden und es wird kein Tag vergehen, an dem ich nicht sein Grab besuche.“

„Aber… aber Leonards Eltern wird das ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen!“

„Nun, sobald ich zu Hause bin, werde ich sie kontaktieren und es ihnen erklären. Sicherlich verstehen Sie meine Beweggründe, so wie ich ihren Schmerz verstehe“, sagte Spock. „War das alles, worüber du mit mir sprechen wolltest?“

„Eigentlich schon, aber… aber nach dem, was du mir gerade mitteiltest… Spock, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Bitte, lass mich nicht im Stich!“

Der Vulkanier verzog seinen Mund zu einem leicht spöttischen Grinsen. Typisch Nancy! Sie hatte ihn nur kontaktiert, weil sie etwas wollte, und nicht, weil sie um ihren verstorbenen Ehemann trauerte. Dennoch glaubte er gern, dass sie über die Tatsache von Leonards Tod schockiert war.

„Warum sollte ich dir helfen, Nancy?“

„Weil… weil ich…“, stotterte sie und verstummte dann, die Augen niedergeschlagen und offenbar mit den Tränen kämpfend. Bei diesem Anblick fragte sich Spock wie schon so oft, was Leonard bloß an dieser törichten Person gefunden hatte, dass er sich einstmals in sie verliebte. Und selbst nach der Affäre mit Crater wollte sich sein Lebensgefährte nicht von seiner Ehefrau trennen, weil er an ihr hing. Leonards Sentimentalität hatte ihn in diesem Fall sehr großmütig sein lassen, viel zu sehr… aber Spock musste einräumen, dass es ein Charakterzug an McCoy gewesen war, den er an ihm geschätzt hatte. Vermutlich hätte sein Geliebter Nancy auch jetzt nicht im Stich gelassen und so beschloss er, im Gedenken an Leonard, dem dummen Ding zu helfen.

„Welche Art von Hilfe brauchst du?“, wandte er sich daher in etwas weicherem Ton an seine Gesprächspartnerin.

Überrascht blickte Nancy ihm mit großen Augen aus dem Bildschirm entgegen.

„Du… du willst mir helfen?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

„Kommt ganz darauf an, worum es geht“, erwiderte er. „Also, welche Art von Hilfe brauchst du?“

Nancy schien es kaum fassen zu können, dass er in Erwägung zog, ihr zu helfen, denn sie starrte ihn einen längeren Augenblick lang schweigend an und Spock musste sie erst ein zweites Mal auffordern zu sprechen, bevor sie ihm ihr Dilemma erzählte.

Nancy hatte wie üblich in Abwesenheit ihres Ehemannes mal wieder ein Leben über ihren Verhältnissen geführt, da sie davon ausging, dass Leonard bei seiner Rückkehr die Schulden bezahlen würde. Und man räumte Mrs. McCoy gern Kredit ein, da ja bekannt war, dass sie mit einem gut verdienenden Sternenflottenoffizier des Imperiums verheiratet war. Doch kaum war die Nachricht von Dr. McCoys Tod bekannt geworden, änderte sich für Nancy schlagartig alles. Niemand war mehr bereit, ihr Kredit zu gewähren – ganz im Gegenteil. Man forderte sie schriftlich dazu auf, endlich ihre ausstehenden Rechnungen zu bezahlen. Doch Nancy war dazu nicht in der Lage und wusste nun nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihr drohte der Schuldturm und dadurch eine Versteigerung auf dem Sklavenmarkt des Imperiums. Wahrhaftig keine angenehmen Aussichten.

Nachdem Spock diese Geschichte gehört hatte, fiel es ihm schwer, seinen inneren Zorn über Nancys Gedankenlosigkeit in Zaum zu halten, aber es würde nichts bringen, dieses dumme Ding anzuschreien. Er musste ihr helfen, wollte er verhindern, den Namen McCoy herabwürdigen zu lassen. Immerhin handelte es sich bei Nancy um Leonards Witwe und es wäre eine Schande, es so weit kommen zu lassen, dass sie als Kaufobjekt auf dem irdischen Sklavenmarkt angeboten wurde.

„Um welche Summe handelt es sich?“, wollte Spock mit verhaltenem Zorn wissen. Als sie es ihm sagte, musste er tatsächlich sehr große Mühe aufwenden, um seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Wozu hatte Nancy denn nur so viel Geld gebraucht? Nun, das durfte sie ihm dann alles ausführlich auf Vulkan erklären, denn er beschloss in diesem Moment, dass man die Witwe seines Geliebten unter Kontrolle halten musste.

„Hör zu, Nancy…“, begann der Vulkanier in strengem Ton. „Bleib in deinem Haus und warte dort. Ich bitte einen meiner Freunde, der sich derzeit auf Terra aufhält, deine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Allerdings verlange ich dafür von dir eine Art Gegenleistung. Bist du dazu bereit?“

„Eine Gegenleistung?“, fragte Nancy alarmiert und schaute Spock ängstlich an.

„Natürlich“, gab er zurück. „Hast du etwas anderes erwartet? Immerhin ist es eine hohe Summe an Schulden, die ich zu übernehmen bereit bin. Dafür verlange ich etwas!“

„Aber… aber, ich dachte… ich dachte, du machst dir nichts aus Frauen!“, stotterte seine Gesprächspartnerin auf dem Bildschirm und schien tatsächlich außer sich zu sein.

„Bilde dir nur nichts ein!“, wies er sie rüde zurecht und schenkte ihr einen Blick voller Verachtung. „An diese Art von Gegenleistung habe ich nie gedacht! – Warte also auf meinen Freund, Nancy. Er wird dir meine Bedingungen, unter denen ich deine Schulden zu übernehmen bereit bin, nennen und es liegt dann ganz bei dir, wie du dich entscheidest. Eine andere Alternative bleibt dir wohl kaum, nicht wahr?“

„Ja“, erwiderte sie, schien jedoch ein wenig erleichtert zu sein.

„Wir sehen uns auf Vulkan!“, antwortete Spock kalt und beendete dann das Gespräch. Wahrhaftig keine besonders angenehmen Aussichten, Leonards Witwe fürs Erste auf dem Hals zu haben. Dabei hatte er geplant, die nächsten Jahre in völliger Abgeschiedenheit auf Vulkan zu leben…

 

~~*~~

 

Leonard McCoy saß mit seiner Tochter im kleinen Passagiershuttle, das sie von Georgia nach Irland bringen würde, wo sie beide zusammen für etwa eine Woche campen gingen. Er konnte sich nicht daran sattsehen, mit welcher Begeisterung Joana aus dem Fenster blickte und aufgeregt kommentierte, was sie von oben sah. Offensichtlich machte Jocelyn mit dem Kind keinerlei Ausflüge, denn die Kleine schien diesen Flug wirklich zu genießen.

„Oh, Daddy, sieh nur!“, jauchzte sie und McCoy beugte sich wirklich vor, um aus dem Fenster nach unten auf die Landschaft zu blicken, über die sie gerade hinweg glitten. „Meinst du, dass das schon Irland ist?“

„Nein, mein Schatz, wahrscheinlich handelt es sich um Neu-Mexiko“, meinte er mit nachsichtigem Lächeln. „Wir sind doch erst vor einer Viertelstunde losgeflogen.“

„Aber mir kommt es so vor, als wären wir schon viel länger unterwegs, Daddy.“

Der Arzt lächelte nur und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Joana erwiderte das Lächeln ihres Vaters, ehe sie sich abwandte und weiterhin mit leuchtenden Augen aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Genieß die Fahrt, Kleines“, riet McCoy ihr und lehnte sich gemütlich in den bequemen Sitz des Shuttles zurück. Er wollte diesen Urlaub entspannt genießen und freute sich schon sehr darauf, dass sie übermorgen irgendwo in den schönen Wäldern Irlands ihr Zelt aufschlagen würden. Was gab es Schöneres, als sein Kind mit der Natur bekannt zu machen? Technik mochte ja sinnvoll sein und das alltägliche Leben erleichtern, aber darüber hinaus sollte man nicht vergessen, dass es auch noch etwas anderes gab als das. Und wenn man den Kindern nicht beibrachte, dass man auch ohne Technik überleben konnte, würden sie in einem Notfall hilflos dastehen. Nun ja, immerhin gehörte er zu den Mitbegründern des ‚Naturfreunde‘-Vereins, der ein diesbezügliches Projekt plante und es nach Ausarbeitung allen Schulen im Lande anbieten würde. Den Kindern gefiel so etwas ganz bestimmt. Joana war das beste Beispiel dafür. Als er ihr erzählte, dass er mit ihr für zehn Tage nach Irland zum campen fahren wollte, hatten ihre Augen angefangen zu leuchten und sie hatte ihn regelrecht angestrahlt. Und selbst seine Exfrau fand dieses Vorhaben gut.

Ach ja, Jocely…! Wie sehr er sie doch einst geliebt hatte! Warum nur hatte er es nie ernstgenommen, wenn sie sich beklagte, dass er zu viel arbeite und zu wenig Zeit mit ihr und Joana verbringe? Aber musste sie ihn deswegen ausgerechnet mit ihrer früheren Jugendliebe betrügen?!

Leonard starrte wehmütig auf den Sessel vor ihm, das Bild seiner geschiedenen Frau vor Augen. Wie gut sie ausgesehen hatte, als er Joana bei ihr abholte, und wie freundlich sie gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn sogar auf eine Tasse Kaffee hereingebeten, da Joana sich noch von einigen ihrer Freundinnen verabschieden gegangen war. Und als Jocelyn mit leiser Stimme anmerkte, wie gern sie mit ihnen nach Irland fahren würde, hatte er seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen gewagt.

>Ich bedaure sehr, was ich getan habe< , hatte sie ihm gestanden und dabei überaus traurig ausgesehen. Er hatte dazu nur genickt, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern. Es war ohnehin sinnlos, denn er wollte nicht mehr mit ihr zusammenkommen. Jocelyn hatte ihn zu tief verletzt – genau so wie einst Nancy, die ihn einfach ohne Erklärung verlassen hatte… Er hatte eben kein Glück in der Liebe. Das einzig Gute, das aus seiner Ehe hervorgegangen war, war das kleine Mädchen, das nun neben ihm im Shuttle saß und sich am Anblick der Landschaften erfreute, über die sie hinweg flogen…

 

~~*~~

 

Bedrückt packte Nancy McCoy ihre beiden Koffer und eine Reisetasche. Spock hatte sein Versprechen wahr gemacht und tatsächlich einen seiner vulkanischen Freunde zu ihr geschickt, der ihr das Angebot des Liebhabers ihres verstorbenen Mannes unterbreitete. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den von Spock vorbereiteten Vertrag zu unterschreiben, in dem sie sich dazu verpflichtete, ihm zwanzig Jahre lang als Sklavin zu dienen. Das schloss natürlich mit ein, dass sie zukünftig bei Spock auf Vulkan leben musste. Keine sehr angenehme Aussicht, aber immer noch besser, als auf dem Sklavenmarkt des irdischen Imperiums an den Meistbietenden verkauft zu werden. Sie wusste, was gemeinhin mit einer versteigerten Frau geschah: Sie wurde entweder von einem Bordellbesitzer erworben, für den sie dann in dem entsprechenden Etablissement arbeiten musste, oder von einem Privatmann, der sie zu seiner persönlichen Liebessklavin machte, die nebenbei noch den Haushalt führen und die Gäste ihres Herrn bedienen musste. Es geschah auch manchmal, dass eine solche Sklavin misshandelt wurde, was allerdings keinen kümmerte. Sobald man einmal zur Sklavin herabgestiegen war, war man ein entrechteter, namenloser Niemand.

Nancy begann, leise zu weinen. So oder so war sie eine Sklavin – aber es war besser, Spocks Sklavin zu sein, denn er würde ihr gewiss niemals zu nahe treten. Auf Terra war sie jedoch davor nicht sicher.

Seitdem bekannt geworden war, dass Leonard nicht mehr lebte, begannen einige irdische Männer ihr ganz unverhohlen nachzustellen. Es war ohnehin ein offenes Geheimnis unter seinem Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis gewesen, dass sie während ihrer Ehe mal eine kurze Affäre mit Robert Crater gehabt hatte. Ja, man hatte Leonard sogar dafür bewundert, dass er sie nicht einfach verstoßen und aus dem Haus gejagt hatte, nachdem er diese Affäre entdeckte. Oh ja, ihr Mann galt als großmütig, während sie in den Augen seiner Freunde und Bekannten nichts anderes als eine berechnende, treulose Frau war. Ihr guter Ruf war für alle Zeiten dahin. Deshalb besaß sie auf Terra auch keine Freunde mehr, die bereit gewesen wären, ihr Schutz zu bieten oder ihr sonstwie zu helfen. Sogar für ihre eigene Verwandtschaft war sie eine Persona non grata, da sie durch ihren Ehebruch ‚Schande‘ über die ganze Familie gebracht hatte. Bedauerlicherweise weilte auch Robert nicht mehr unter den Lebenden.

Sie war also zu einer verachtenswerten Person geworden, die auf Terra keinerlei Zuflucht mehr fand und dringend jemanden brauchte, der ihr Schutz bot. Deshalb war selbst die Aussicht darauf, zwanzig Jahre in Spocks Diensten zu stehen, um ihre horrenden Schulden abzutragen, immer noch besser, als auf Terra sexuelles Freiwild zu sein, mit dem sich jeder Mann, der ihrer habhaft wurde, vergnügen konnte, ohne eine Strafe irgendwelcher Art befürchten zu müssen. Als Spocks Sklavin jedoch genoss sie den Schutz des mächtigen Vulkaniers und das schien sich bereits mit der Ankunft seines Freundes in ihrem Hause anzukündigen: Kurz, nachdem er eingetroffen war, schwiegen Computer und andere Kommunikationsgeräte, mit denen ihr sonst immer irgendwelche Männer anonym anzügliche Nachrichten schickten oder sie anriefen, um ihr schmierige Komplimente und unseriöse Angebote zu machen. Selbst als Spocks Freund ihr Haus wieder verließ, nachdem sie den vorgefertigten Vertrag unterschrieben hatte, blieben ihr weitere Belästigungen erspart. Der andere Vulkanier regelte alle ihre noch ausstehenden Angelegenheiten und sie musste nur noch einige ihrer Sachen zusammenpacken, denn Spocks Freund wollte sie so schnell wie möglich nach Vulkan zu ihrem neuen Herrn bringen.

Ihr neuer Herr! Wie demütigend das klang! Aber Nancy wusste, dass sie sich ihre jetzige Situation selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Nachdem sie Leonard keine Kinder schenken konnte, wie die Ärzte nach einigen Jahren, in denen sie eine Familie zu gründen versucht hatten, feststellten, wandte sich ihr Ehemann immer mehr von ihr ab. Aufgrund dessen fühlte sie sich vernachlässigt und ließ sich dummerweise auf eine Affäre mit Robert Crater ein, der im Bio-Labor des medizinischen Instituts arbeitete, in dem Leonard zur damaligen Zeit tätig war. Sie machte auch keinen Hehl aus ihrer Affäre, da sie hoffte, damit wieder das Interesse ihres Gatten zu erregen. Doch ihr Plan hatte andere Folgen, als sie sich vorstellte. Kurz, nachdem Leonard entdeckte, dass sie ihn mit einem Assistenten aus dem Bio-Labor betrog, kam Robert bei einem Unfall an seiner Arbeitsstätte ums Leben.

Ganz offensichtlich war dieser Unfall inszeniert gewesen, aber man ging der Sache nicht weiter nach, denn nach der Gesetzgebung des Imperiums hatte ein verheirateter Mann das Recht, den Liebhaber seiner Frau für dessen Vergehen, in eine legitime Ehe eingebrochen zu sein, nach Gutdünken zu bestrafen. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Leonard den Mord an Robert Crater in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Beweisen konnte sie es allerdings nicht und hütete sich, darüber ein Wort zu verlieren. Als Ehebrecherin hatte sie jegliches Recht verloren, auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit gegen ihren Mann vor Gericht vorzubringen.

Aber nicht genug damit, dass sie Robert auf dem Gewissen hatte – nein, Leonard verpflichtete sich als Arzt bei der Raumflotte und ließ sie auf Terra allein in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung zurück, wo sie noch einsamer war als zuvor. Auf dem Papier blieben sie zwar verheiratet, so dass sie – solange Leonard noch lebte – relativ sicher vor sexuellen Nachstellungen anderer terranischer Männer sein konnte, aber bereits bei seinem ersten Landurlaub konfrontierte er sie damit, dass er jemand Neuen gefunden hatte, mit dem er eine Beziehung führte und sie es zu akzeptieren hatte. Am anderen Tag hatte Spock sie in ihrer Wohnung besucht, wo Leonard ihn als seinen neuen Lebensgefährten vorstellte. Nancy war darüber zunächst schockiert gewesen, musste sich dann aber notgedrungen damit abfinden. Außerdem wurden Beziehungen zwischen zwei Männern innerhalb des Imperiums anerkannt, so lange sie nur ihre Pflicht erfüllten. Und da Nancy erwiesenermaßen unfruchtbar war und als Ehebrecherin galt, hatte man für Leonard Verständnis… anders als für sie. Es war so ungerecht! Nun, was blieb ihr anderes übrig, als sich mit teuren Kleidern, Schuhen, Schmuck und Parfüm zu trösten? Aber diese Dinge kosteten nun einmal ihren Preis und bisher hatte Leonard auch immer alles bezahlt, sobald er von einer Mission zurückkam, ohne ein Wort über ihre Ausgaben zu verlieren.

Oh, wie dumm sie doch gewesen war, überhaupt eine Affäre einzugehen! Leonard war immer anständig zu ihr gewesen, selbst nachdem klar war, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Er hatte sich dann zwar sexuell immer mehr von ihr zurückgezogen, aber kein Wort über Scheidung verloren. Ja, selbst nach ihrem Seitensprung behandelte er sie immer noch wie einen Menschen, obwohl er ihr deutlich ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, was er von ihrer Affäre mit Robert hielt und dass sie für ihn in Zukunft gestorben sei. Dennoch durfte sie als seine Gattin weiterhin bei ihm leben und er sorgte für sie. Wie oft schon hatte sie sich danach gewünscht, niemals etwas mit Robert angefangen zu haben. Ihre Ehe wäre dann zwar auch nicht mehr so gut gewesen wie am Anfang, aber Leonard hätte sicherlich niemals seine Stellung im medizinischen Institut in Atlanta aufgegeben, um als Arzt bei der Sternenflotte tätig zu sein, wo ihm dann Spock begegnete, mit dem er bis zu seinem Tode eine Beziehung unterhielt. Nancy war sich sicher, dass der Vulkanier – den sie für einen sehr gefährlichen Mann hielt – ihren unbedarften Leonard verführt und an sich gebunden hatte. Und somit war es eigentlich auch ihre Schuld, dass die beiden ein Paar geworden waren. Sie hatte Leonard ja regelrecht in Spocks Arme getrieben…

Jemand klopfte kräftig an die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers und sie erschrak.

„Ja?!“, fragte sie instinktiv.

„Sind Sie bald fertig?“, wollte Spocks Freund von ihr wissen.

„Geben Sie mir noch fünf Minuten“, bat sie und stopfte das letzte Kleidungsstück in die Reisetasche, bevor sie sie dann schloss und noch einmal mit einem Gurt zusammenzog. Traurig starrte sie auf ihr Gepäck. Es waren die Überreste ihres bisherigen Lebens, das sein Ende in dem Augenblick finden würde, in dem sie zusammen mit Spocks Freund diese Wohnung verließ, um nach Vulkan aufzubrechen.

Nach Vulkan! Welch grässliche Aussicht! Für einen Terraner war es dort eigentlich viel zu heiß, um es jahrelang an diesem Ort auszuhalten! Aber welche Alternative blieb ihr? Sie hatte hohe Schulden gemacht und war dadurch zur Sklavin von Spock geworden, dem berühmten Wissenschaftsoffizier der ‚ISS Enterprise‘. 

Nancy seufzte leise. Nun ja, es gab Schlimmeres als für einige Jahre auf Vulkan zu leben. Bei Spock konnte sie wenigstens sicher sein, dass er keinerlei sexuelles Interesse an ihr hatte und sie möglicherweis wegen seiner Zuneigung zu Leonard einigermaßen gut behandelte. Von dem anderen Vulkanier hatte sie erfahren, dass der Liebhaber ihres Ehemannes den Dienst bei der Raumflotte quittiert hatte und sich für eine längere Zeit in sein Anwesen auf Vulkan zurückzuziehen gedachte. Es war also zu erwarten, dass sie sich überwiegend um sein Haus kümmern sollte und für die täglichen Mahlzeiten ihres neuen Herrn sorgen würde. Damit hatte sie kein großes Problem. Höchst wahrscheinlich besaß das Haus, welches Spock bewohnte, auch eine Klimaanlage, so dass das Leben auf Vulkan für sie doch einigermaßen erträglich sein würde… 


	4. Chapter 4

~ 3. ~

 

Spock stand am Fenster seines Wohnsitzes auf Vulkan und schaute gedankenverloren hinaus, als eine weibliche Stimme zu ihm drang: „Wünschen Sie noch etwas, Herr?“

Langsam drehte er sich herum und musterte seine neue Sklavin eingehend, sich wieder einmal innerlich fragend, was Leonard einst an dieser törichten Person gefunden hatte, dass er sich in sie verliebte und gleich nach seinem Medizinstudium heiratete. Und wie dankte sie es ihm? Sie betrog ihn mit einem unbedeutenden Laborassistenten namens Robert Crater. Leonard hatte es ihm einmal in einem Gespräch unter vier Augen erzählt, damals, kurz nachdem er seinen Dienst an Bord der ‚ISS Enterprise‘ angetreten hatte und sie sich an einem freien Abend sehr nahe gekommen waren.

Schmerzerfüllt schloss Spock seine Augen. Die Erinnerungen an Leonard taten weh, aber er wollte und konnte ihn nicht vergessen. Niemals! Er hatte diesen Mann mehr als alles in seinem Leben geliebt.

„Herr, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“, drang wieder Nancys Stimme an sein Ohr.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie verärgert an.

„Ja!“, gab er in hartem Ton zurück. „Und spar dir in Zukunft deine geheuchelte Anteilnahme! Ich falle nicht darauf herein! Du bist nur hier, weil ich es Leonards Andenken schulde, seinen Namen und den seiner Familie zu schützen!“

Nancy senkte den Blick, biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg. Dieser Anblick stellte Spock sichtlich zufrieden. Er hatte dieses törichte Ding gut erzogen, seit sein vulkanischer Freund sie ihm ins Haus gebracht hatte. Zunächst einmal erhielt Nancy die Anweisung, ihn förmlich und mit ‚Herr‘ anzureden. Jegliche vertrauliche Ansprache war bei Strafe verboten. Als es ihr dennoch einmal aus Versehen ausgerutscht war, hatte er sie geohrfeigt. Seitdem achtete sie darauf, ihn nicht mehr zu verärgern.

Spock passte es eigentlich überhaupt nicht, dass er Leonards Witwe in seinem Hause dulden musste, hatte er doch vorgehabt, hier in aller Abgeschiedenheit um seinen Geliebten trauern und zur Ruhe kommen zu können. Seltsamerweise störte ihn Nancy aber sehr viel weniger, als er zunächst angenommen hatte, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie Furcht vor ihm empfand, weil sie miterleben musste, wie er den Mörder ihres Ehemannes richtete. Danach hatte er sie gezwungen, den ehrlosen Hund zu begraben. Damit war diesem dummen Ding wohl ein für alle Mal klar geworden, dass es besser war, ihm zu gehorchen.

Leonards Witwe stand immer noch vor dem Tisch, auf dem sie ihm das Mittagsmahl aufgetragen hatte, und schaute ihn mit ängstlicher Erwartung an, was ihn innerlich vollauf zufriedenstellte. Er nickte ihr wortlos zu und winkte ihr mit einer Hand, den Raum zu verlassen, was sie auch sofort tat. Danach ließ sich Spock am Tisch nieder und starrte auf das Essen, das köstlich duftete und sehr gut aussah. Mochte Nancy sein, wie sie wollte, sie schien jedenfalls etwas vom Kochen zu verstehen, und irgendwie musste sich dieses Weib ja nützlich machen, wenn er sie schon am Hals hatte.

Sie war immerhin etwas, das einst Leonard gehörte, und obwohl er sie eigentlich nicht mochte, weil sie seinen Lebensgefährten hintergangen hatte, war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass gerade Nancys Treuebruch ihn in seine Arme getrieben hatte. Eigentlich müsste er dieser Törin dankbar sein, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden. Denn der Schmerz seines einstigen Geliebten war auch sein Schmerz gewesen… dennoch hatte Leonard an seiner Ehefrau gehangen… Ach, sein guter, sentimentaler Leonard. Er hing nun einmal an allem, was ihm vertraut war – so wie Nancy, die Nachbarstochter aus Georgia-Town, seine Jugendliebe…

Spock nahm einen Bissen von der Vorspeise aus frischem vulkanischem Gemüse, das Nancy mit einigen einheimischen Kräutern verfeinert hatte. Es schmeckte hervorragend, und wieder einmal musste der Vulkanier anerkennen, dass Leonards Witwe wenigstens etwas vom Kochen verstand. Nun, damit konnte er gut leben, und er war auch sehr damit zufrieden, wie sie das Haus sauber und in Ordnung hielt. Und da sie mittlerweile furchtsam und demütig war, würde sie es gewiss niemals wagen, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen oder gar vor ihm zu flüchten. Draußen erwartete sie ja nichts anderes als die Strafe für entlaufene Sklaven, die auf Vulkan deutlich drastischer ausfiel als auf Terra, da er sie behördlich als seine Sklavin hatte registrieren lassen. Genau für zwanzig Jahre. Darüber hatte er Nancy informiert. Sie wusste also, was ihr blühte, sollte sie dennoch einen Fluchtversuch wagen. Sklaven waren überall rechtlos. Und Mitleid war bei dieser untreuen Frau nicht angebracht. Er wusste, dass sie ihn umbringen würde, wenn es zu ihrem Vorteil war – doch lebend war er ihr für die nächsten zwanzig Jahre von größerem Nutzen.

Der Vulkanier lächelte spöttisch. In zwanzig Jahre wäre Nancy eine alte Frau, die ihn vermutlich selbst darum bitten würde, sie nicht fortzuschicken. Vielleicht behielt er sie ja, das blieb abzuwarten. Oder er könnte sie zu seiner Ehefrau T’Pring in den Dienst schicken, um ihr in ihrem Wohnsitz zur Hand zu gehen. Aber T’Pring wollte bestimmt nichts mit der Witwe seines Geliebten zu tun haben.

Es fiel der stolzen Vulkanierin ja bereits schwer genug zu akzeptieren, dass er sich schon immer zu seinen eigenen Geschlechtsgenossen hingezogen fühlte. Er gestand es ihr, bevor sie heirateten, und dennoch wollte T’Pring seine Gemahlin werden, so wie ihre beiden Elternpaare es wünschten. Sie liebte ihn nun einmal und hatte wohl gehofft, ihn mit der Zeit doch für sich einnehmen zu können. Daraus wurde jedoch nichts, obwohl er ein paar Jahre mit ihr in einem Haushalt gelebt und seinen ehelichen Pflichten nachgekommen war. Aber nach der Geburt ihres dritten, gemeinsamen Kindes erklärte er ihr, dass er sich nun – da ihre Nachkommenschaft sichergestellt sei - wieder von ihr trenne; und damit niemand weitere Fragen über ihre Ehe stellte, trat er in den Dienst der terranischen Sternenflotte ein.

Dieser Schritt passte seinem Vater Sarek zwar gar nicht, doch Spock behauptete ihm gegenüber, dass es zwischen T’Pring und ihm zu unüberwindlichen Differenzen gekommen sei und eine Trennung daher die logische Konsequenz wäre. Das war die offizielle Begründung dafür, dass er sich einen zweiten Wohnsitz auf Vulkan erwarb, wo er sich bei einem längeren Landurlaub aufhielt. Hierher sandte ihm seine Ehefrau regelmäßig Berichte, wie sich ihre gemeinsamen Kinder entwickelten, was ihn natürlich interessierte. Immerhin waren die beiden Söhnen und die Tochter, das jüngste Familienmitglied, seine Sprösslinge und er war stolz auf ihre Fortschritte. Er besuchte selbstverständlich auch immer T’Pring und die Kinder, wenn seine Zeit es ihm erlaubte, und besonders hatte er seine kleine Tochter N‘Ieva ins Herz geschlossen. Sie war sein absoluter Liebling. Das Einzige, was ihm bei diesen Besuchen immer aufs Neue reizte, war das ‚Gespräch‘ unter vier Augen, zu dem ihn T’Pring jedes Mal, wenn er kam, drängte. Es handelte sich dabei jedoch um nichts anderes als ihre Bitte, doch wieder offiziell zu ihr zurückzukehren, damit sie endlich als eine Familie zusammenleben könnten. Sie versicherte ihn dabei auch immer wieder ihrer Liebe – was er ihr durchaus abnahm, denn T’Pring war eine gute Ehefrau und Mutter. Bedauerlicherweise konnte er sich nicht für sie erwärmen, er fühlte sich nun einmal nicht zu Frauen hingezogen. Und deshalb endete dieses sogenannte ‚Gepräch‘ immer wieder damit, dass er sich danach von den Kindern verabschiedete und rasch das Haus verließ, in dem seine Familie wohnte. Es blieb bei der offiziellen Trennung zwischen ihm und T’Pring.

Spock schloss müde seine Augen. Es war wirklich ein Jammer, dass er nichts als Freundschaft für seine Ehefrau empfand. Denn seit Leonard tot war, kam ihm sein Leben völlig leer vor… die Gesellschaft von T’Pring und ihren gemeinsamen Kindern würde ihm Halt geben, wenn es da nicht diese hohe Erwartung seiner Frau gäbe, ihn eines Tages doch dazu zu bringen, ihre Liebe zu erwidern. Es war ihm unerträglich und gerade jetzt – wo er beinahe wahnsinnig vor Trauer um seinen Freund war, auch wenn er das nach außen natürlich nicht erkennen ließ – noch mehr als je zuvor.

Nein, es war besser, seine Familie eine Weile nicht zu sehen. Er fürchtete, dass er sonst seine Kontrolle verlor und vor seiner Ehefrau zu weinen anfing, besonders wenn ihm die kleine N’Ieva umarmte, sobald sie ihn erblickte. Seine Tochter hatte als einziges Wesen die Macht, seine tiefsten Gefühle zu berühren. Gerade darum musste er sich ihr als starker, selbstbeherrschter Vater präsentieren, der ihr Schutz bot und zu dem sie als einem Vorbild aufsehen konnte.

Spock musste wieder an Leonard denken. Natürlich hatte er seinem Lebensgefährten alles über seine Familie erzählt und ihm Fotos seiner drei Kinder gezeugt, die Leonard allesamt für prachtvoll hielt und ihm gestand, dass er ihn darum beneidete. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, dass er seinem Liebsten versprochen hatte, die Kinder bei ihrem nächsten Landurlaub hierher in seinen zweiten Wohnsitz einzuladen, damit Leonard sie kennenlernte. Er wusste ja, wie sehr sich sein Geliebter eigene Nachkommen gewünscht hatte - aber leider wählte er sich die falsche Ehefrau, konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu überwinden, sich scheiden zu lassen, nachdem klar war, dass Nancy niemals Kinder bekommen würde. Und dann betrog ihn dieses Miststück noch…

Unwillkürlich ballte der Vulkanier beide Hände zu einer Faust. Es bereitete ihm tatsächlich große Mühe, sich nicht von seinem Zorn übermannen zu lassen und Nancy für ihren Ehebruch selbst zu bestrafen. Er musste sich einige Minuten lang immer wieder sagen, dass deren Affäre mit Crater lange vorbei war und Leonard ihr verziehen hatte… und dann fiel Spock endlich wieder ein, dass es gerade dieser Seitensprung gewesen war, der dazu geführt hatte, dass Leonard schlussendlich sein Lebensgefährte wurde. Sofort beruhigte er sich und musste in der Erinnerung daran sogar ein wenig lächeln.

Ach, Leonard… er fand ihn gleich überaus attraktiv, als er als neues Besatzungsmitglied an Bord der ‚ISS Enterprise‘ von Captain Kirk den Führungsoffizieren vorgestellt wurde, und tat alles, was er konnte, um den Mediziner für sich zu gewinnen. Nach einer Lehrstunde in Judo, die er McCoy auf dessen Bitte in der Sporthalle erteilte, waren sie sich näher gekommen und er lud seinen gelehrigen Schüler danach noch auf ein Gläschen vulkanischen Brandweins, den man heiß genoss, in seine Kabine ein. Dabei vertraute sich ihm Leonard schließlich an und erzählte ihm von seinem Kummer über seine kinderlose Ehe und die Affäre seiner Frau mit Crater, was ihn sehr verletzt hatte. Dennoch räumte der Arzt sich selbst eine Mitschuld daran an, da er Nancy vernachlässigt hatte und sie deshalb Trost in den Armen eines anderen Mannes suchte und fand, der ihre Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung ausgenutzt habe. Das war der einzige Grund, weshalb Leonard Nancy danach nicht verstieß, sondern nur dafür sorgte, dass Robert Crater seine Affäre mit dem Leben bezahlte. Dieses Vorgehen war Leonards gutes Recht, denn auf Terra war es absolut verboten, sich auf eine Liebschaft mit einer verheirateten Frau einzulassen, galt diese doch als Eigentum ihres Ehemannes.

Spock lächelte verächtlich.

Diese Terraner mit ihrer Doppelmoral würde er niemals verstehen. Auf Vulkan mischte sich der Staat nicht in die Privatangelegenheiten seiner Bürger ein. Er jedenfalls hätte nichts dagegen, wenn T’Pring sich einen Liebhaber nahm, so lange dieses Verhältnis diskret blieb. Aber bedauerlicherweise interessierte sich seine Ehefrau für keinen anderen Mann außer ihn, auch wenn das unlogisch war. Sie verhielt sich für eine Vulkanierin recht atypisch und manchmal beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass nicht nur er zur Hälfte menschlich war, sondern auch seine Angetraute. Sei’s drum, sie hatten sich seit Jahren arrangiert und verstanden sich gut. Das war mehr, als viele andere Ehepaare von sich behaupten konnten. Wirklich sehr bedauerlich, dass er sich körperlich nicht zu T’Pring hingezogen fühlte. Aber sie hatte schließlich gewusst, auf was sie sich einließ, als sie darauf bestand, ihn zu heiraten. Schon immer hatte er sich in Angehörige seines eigenen Geschlechts verliebt, auch wenn er als junger Mann zunächst versucht hatte, sich für gleichaltrige Mädchen zu erwärmen. Er mochte sie zwar, aber nur als Freundinnen. Sexuell fühlte er sich zu Männern hingezogen und gestand das schließlich seiner Verlobten… die Hochzeitsnacht und die Nächte, in denen er T’Pring dann in den Anfangsjahren ihrer Ehe beigewohnt hatte, kosteten ihn große Überwindung. Doch da er sich genau wie T’Pring eigene Kinder wünschte, hatte er dieses Opfer gebracht. Außerdem schützte ihn der Umstand, dass sie drei davon besaßen, nach außen hin vor jeglichem Verdacht, homosexuell zu sein. Es war auf Vulkan zwar kein Verbrechen, aber doch weigehend verpönt – und sein Vater würde ihn verachten, wenn er davon wüsste. Glücklicherweise interessierte sich Sarek aber nicht besonders für sein Privatleben, sondern überließ es Sohn und Schwiegertochter, ihre familiären Angelegenheiten selbst zu regeln. Spock wusste, dass sein Vater froh war, dass sie wenigstens immer noch ihre Ehe aufrecht erhielten und er Frau und Kinder regelmäßig besuchte, trotz ihrer angeblichen ‚unüberwindlichen Differenzen‘.

„Ja, ich müsste nicht einsam sein“, dachte der Vulkanier mit einer Spur von Selbstironie. „In der Metropole von Vulkan erwartet mich eine bildschöne Frau, die mich anbetet, und drei gesunde, intelligente Kinder. Und was mache ich? Lebe hier in aller Abgeschiedenheit, weit weg von der nächstgrößeren Ansiedlung, mit einer törichten, irdischen Frau, der Witwe meines Lebensgefährten… anstatt den Rest meines Lebens mit meinem geliebten Leonard… wie sehr ich ihn vermisse…“

Sehnsüchtig ließ Spock seine Gedanken wieder zu seinem Geliebten schweifen, zu jener ersten Nacht, da er ihm sein Herz ausschüttete über den Schmerz, den Nancy ihm mit ihrem Treuebruch zugefügt hatte. Der Nacht, in der er ihn in seine Arme genommen und getröstet hatte – und Leonard war so empfänglich für seine Anteilnahme gewesen, für seine Zärtlichkeiten. Es war beinahe zu einfach gewesen, ihn zu verführen. Wie scheu sein Geliebter damals doch gewesen war, wie zaghaft, als er seinen Mund sanft mit seinem verschloss, und dann der überraschter Blick, mit dem Leonard ihn anstarrte, ohne jeden Zweifel völlig fassungslos über das, was gerade geschehen war. Und dennoch unternahm Leonard keinen Versuch, sich aus seinen Armen zu winden. Vielmehr erwiderte er nach einer Weile vorsichtig seinen Kuss… es war der Anfang ihrer langjährigen, tiefen Beziehung. Sie waren so glücklich miteinander gewesen, nachdem sie sich endlich gefunden hatten…

Die süße Erinnerung an die erste Nacht mit Leonard löste aufs Neue einen tiefen Schmerz im Inneren des nach außen kühlen Vulkaniers aus und er schloss die Augen, nur mühsam den Kloß zurückdrängend, der in seiner Kehle saß. Sein Geliebter war tot und er würde dessen weichen, warmen Leib nie wieder in seinen Armen halten, nie wieder in seine wundervollen, blauen Augen blicken… Tanner hatte ihm das Wertvollste geraubt, das er je in seinem Leben besessen hatte… Leonard war für immer von ihm gegangen… wie sollte er je ohne ihn weiterleben? Wenn es doch nur einen Weg gäbe, seinen Liebsten wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen…

Spock erhob sich und trat wieder ans Fenster. Traurig starrte er auf die einsame Landschaft hinaus. Aber er hatte ja diese Abgeschiedenheit gesucht, sich bewusst dafür entschieden, dieses Anwesen zu erwerben, wo er die Beziehung mit seinem Lebensgefährten ungestört und von niemandem bemerkt hätte leben können. Doch jetzt war sein Liebster nicht mehr bei ihm… er würde nie mehr bei ihm sein… nie mehr…

> Leonard… wie sehr vermisse ich dich! Oh, Leonard… Leonard… gäbe es doch nur einen Weg, wie wir wieder zusammen sein könnten! Ich würde selbst das Unmögliche wagen, nur um wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein, Liebster… <

Plötzlich hielt Spock in seinen Gedanken inne, denn ihm schoss jäh eine Idee durch den Kopf. Aber war das nicht verrückt? Völlig absurd! Und zudem so gut wie unmöglich… oder etwa nicht?

Er erinnerte sich an ein Ereignis vor ein paar Jahren zurück, als die Doppelgänger von Leonard, Kirk, Uhura und Scott an Bord des ‚ISS Enterprise‘ waren. Bis heute wussten davon nur die Betroffenen, Marlena Moreau und er. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, wie er einen kurzen Moment lang mit dem anderen Dr. McCoy allein in der Krankenstation war und seine Gedanken mit ihm verschmolz, da ihm das seltsame Verhalten seiner vermeintlichen Kollegen aufgefallen war. Vor allem befremdete es ihn überaus, dass Leonard nach seiner Rückkehr nicht abends in seine Kabine gekommen war… Kein Wunder! Dieser andere Dr. McCoy ahnte nichts davon, dass sein Doppelgänger und er eine Liebesbeziehung miteinander unterhielten… und er hatte diese Information auch während ihrer Gedankenverschmelzung zurückgehalten, doch der Terraner aus dem Paralleluniversum war nicht in der Lage dazu, ihm seine Einsamkeit zu verbergen. Damals hatte er fast ein wenig Mitleid mit dem anderen McCoy gehabt… er war seinem Leonard einfach zu ähnlich und er fühlte sich auch von ihm auf seltsame Weise angezogen…

Was, wenn dieser andere McCoy sich genau wie damals sein Lebensgefährte nach Liebe sehnte?

Der andere Leonard unterschied sich nicht sehr von seinem verstorbenen Geliebten. Er war genauso gefühlvoll und sentimental wie jener – aber der Spock aus dessen Universum schien ihm nicht gewogen zu sein. Dunkel erinnerte sich der bärtige Vulkanier, wie ihm während seiner Gedankenverschmelzung mit dem anderen McCoy Streitgespräche mit seinem eigenen Doppelgänger übermittelt wurden. Sie schienen wohl nicht die allerbesten Freunde zu sein… zudem die starke Einsamkeit des Arztes… offensichtlich gab es niemanden in dessen Leben, der ihn vermissen würde…

„Ich könnte ihn lieben“, dachte Spock und spürte in seinem Inneren eine starke Erregung. „Wenn es mir nur gelänge, ihn in meine Welt zu holen…“

Doch der Gedanke war verrückt! Wie sollte er dies bewerkstelligen? Dass die Doppelgänger aus dem Paralleluniversum damals zu ihnen gelangten, war einem dummen Zufall zu verdanken. Seinerzeit tobte über dem Planeten Halkan ein Ionensturm, der diesen ‚Unfall‘ ausgelöst hatte… Unmöglich, den anderen McCoy herzuholen…

Dennoch ließ dieser Gedanke Spock nicht los. Wenn es damals geglückt war, dann müsste man doch erneut diesen Effekt herbeiführen können… er würde sich gleich daran setzen und die damalige Situation rekonstruieren, sich den Bericht über den Ionensturm zu jener Zeit von der Zentralbibliothek auf seinen Computer herunterladen. Vielleicht fand er ja doch eine Möglichkeit, den anderen Dr. McCoy zu sich zu holen… 


	5. Chapter 5

~ 4. ~

 

Nachdem McCoy mit Joana etwa zehn Tage lang in Irlands Wäldern gecampt und danach einige Tage mit ihr auf einer Farm Reiterferien gemacht hatte – mehr Joana zuliebe, die Pferde über alles mochte -, verbrachte er drei Tage auf den Wunsch seiner Tochter gemeinsam mit dieser in Disney-Land. Er genoss das Zusammensein mit seinem einzigen Kind sehr und bedauerte es, dass sein Dienst bei der Sternenflotte es ihm nicht erlaubte, mehr Zeit für Joana zu haben.

Ein wenig wehmütig beobachtete er vom Rande des Ufers, wie seine Tochter mit ein paar anderen Kindern auf einem stabilen Schlauchboot den künstlichen Wasserfall hinunterglitt und dabei vor Freude laut johlte. Heute war ihr letzter gemeinsamer Ferientag, bevor er sie abends wieder bei Jocelyn abliefern musste. Leonard seufzte leise und erinnerte sich daran, wie schön es einst gewesen war, als sie noch alle eine Familie waren. Im Grunde sehnte er sich nach dieser harmonischen Zeit zurück, wusste jedoch, dass es niemals wieder so werden würde, denn er konnte Jocelyn nicht mehr vertrauen. Nicht, nachdem er sie mit einem anderen Mann im eigenen Ehebett erwischt hatte – nein, das konnte er Jocelyn einfach nicht verzeihen. Hatte er nicht alles getan, um ihr und ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter ein gutes Leben zu bieten? Und dennoch konnte er nicht umhin einzuräumen, dass Jocelyns damalige Ermahnungen, der Familie doch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, nicht ganz unberechtigt gewesen waren.

Unwillig schob McCoy diese unangenehmen Erinnerungen beiseite und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gegenwart. Joana sollte jedenfalls nicht darunter leiden, dass ihre Eltern seit ein paar Jahren geschieden waren. Nur darum hielt er es nach seiner Scheidung für das Beste, dass die damals Vierjährige bei ihrer Mutter aufwuchs, da er sich entschloss, zur Sternenflotte zu gehen. Er wollte seine Tochter nicht einfach aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung herausreißen, auch wenn seine Eltern ihm versicherten, sich um die Kleine zu kümmern, während er weiterhin seiner Tätigkeit als Landarzt der kleinen Gemeinde in Georgia-Town nachgehen sollte. Doch es war ihm zu dieser Zeit unmöglich, dort zu bleiben, wo ihn alles an Jocelyn erinnerte und an den Verrat, den sie an ihm begangen hatte.

Es tat Leonard zwar für seine Mutter leid, die über seinen Entschluss ziemlich unglücklich war, doch alles in ihm drängte ihn zur Flucht. Und Jocelyn verließ drei Monate später ihr bisheriges Zuhause, um mit Joana künftig in Atlanta zu leben, weil sie dort einen Job gefunden hatte. Es war für alle Beteiligten wohl auch besser so gewesen, denn seine Mutter konnte ihrer Ex-Schwiegertochter nicht verzeihen, dass sie die Familie zerbrochen und ihren Sohn dazu getrieben hatte, sich bei der Sternenflotte zu verpflichten, anstatt die Landarztpraxis weiterzuführen, die er sich aufgebaut hatte.

Wieder seufzte Leonard leise, denn weder seine Mutter noch Jocelyn ahnten, wie tief ihn der Verrat seiner Exfrau getroffen hatte. Immerhin war Jocelyn nach Nancy die zweite Frau, die ihn enttäuschte. Es hatte ihn dermaßen erschüttert, dass es ihm nach seiner Scheidung einfach nicht mehr gelang, sich auf eine echte Beziehung mit einem weiblichen Wesen einzulassen. Weder Tonia noch Natira hatten je eine reelle Chance gehabt, ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Er konnte einfach keiner Frau mehr vertrauen, so leid es ihm selbst auch tat. Natürlich versuchte er es immer wieder, aber irgendwie war etwas in ihm blockiert, sobald ihm eine Frau wirklich zu gefallen begann und ihm signalisierte, dass sie sich ebenfalls für ihn interessierte. In dem Moment war einfach alles bei ihm aus… und deshalb hatte er es schon lange aufgegeben, sich auf eine Beziehung mit irgendeiner Frau einzulassen. Das einzige weibliche Wesen, das ihm etwas bedeutete und dem er einigermaßen vertraute, war seine Tochter, ein unbedarftes Kind.

Er lächelte.

Ja, er liebte Joana – wenigstens konnte ihm niemand vorwerfen, ein schlechter Vater zu sein, der nichts für seine Tochter empfand. Und der Gedanke, sie heute Abend wieder bei seiner Exfrau abzuliefern, schmerzte ihn sehr. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Schließlich hatten Jocelyn und er es so miteinander vereinbart, da auch sie in den großen Sommerferien etwas mehr Zeit als sonst mit ihrer Tochter verbringen wollte und sich zu diesem Zweck extra drei Wochen Urlaub genommen hatte. Es war Jocelyns gutes Recht und er verstand und respektierte ihren Wunsch. Denn trotz allem, was seine Exfrau ihm angetan hatte, musste er zugeben, dass sie eine liebevolle Mutter war und sich gut um ihr gemeinsames Kind kümmerte.

Nun ja, kurz bevor er wieder seinen Dienst aufnahm, würde er noch ein Wochenende mit Joana verbringen. Aber es würde ein paar Wochen dauern, bis es so weit war, und er wollte in der Zeit seines Landurlaubs noch ein paar seiner alten Freunde besuchen, die er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, erneut einige Tage bei seinen Eltern verbringen und danach musste er noch ein paar Angelegenheiten in San Francisco regeln, ehe er sich wieder mit Joana verabreden konnte. Aber jetzt würde er erst einmal den letzten gemeinsamen Ferientag mit ihr genießen…

 

~~*~~

 

„Erwarten wir Besuch, Herr?“, fragte Nancy, nachdem Spock ihr befohlen hatte, den neu eingerichteten, großen Raum im Keller seines Hauses noch einmal sauberzumachen und ihn ein bisschen behaglich herzurichten.

„ICH erwarte in der Tat jemanden!“, gab der Vulkanier mit schneidender Stimme zurück und maß sie mit einem bösen Blick. „Tue, was ich dir sage und stell keine Fragen! Es geht dich nichts an, welchen Gast ich bald zu beherbergen hoffe! Du wirst dich ohnehin von ihm fernhalten, verstanden!“

„Jawohl, Herr!“, versicherte ihm Nancy eifrig und senkte sofort demütig den Blick. Sie wollte nichts tun, um Spock zu verärgern. Die harten Striemen auf ihrem Rücken, die sie einigen Peitschenschlägen zu verdanken hatte, die der Vulkanier ihr verabreicht hatte, waren noch nicht ganz verheilt. Sie hatte sie erhalten, nachdem sie es gewagt hatte, sich verbal darüber zu wundern, dass sie den gleichen Kellerraum, der nun recht luxuriös und überaus bequem hergerichtet war, vor etwa einem Monat gründlich putzen musste. Damals war dieses Zimmer leer, schmutzig und kalt gewesen und sie sah keinen Sinn darin, es sauberzumachen. Doch Spock hatte sie sofort eines Besseren belehrt. Und wenn sie sich den neu eingerichteten Raum nun betrachtete, ließ alles darauf schließen, dass der Gast, den ihr Herr erwartete, wohl ein gutsituierter Vulkanier sein mochte, vielleicht ein hohes Tier dieses Planeten. Immerhin hatte Spock dort eine Heizung installieren lassen, damit der Bewohner dieses neuen Gemachs nicht frieren musste. Allerdings fragte sie sich auch, warum ihr Herr den Besucher nicht in einem der hübschen Gästezimmer im ersten Stock dieses Hauses unterbrachte, sondern ausgerechnet im Keller. Aber eingedenk ihrer schlechten Erfahrungen behielt sie diesmal ihre Gedanken für sich und machte sich daran, den Befehl ihres Herrn auszuführen.

*

Während Nancy damit beschäftigt war, alles für den Empfang des neuen Bewohners dieses Hauses vorzubereiten, kehrte Spock ins Erdgeschoss zurück und traf die letzten Vorkehrungen zur Abreise. Er überprüfte auch noch einmal die elektronischen Fußfesseln, die er Nancy anlegen würde, bevor er fortging. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sie in Ordnung waren. Die Törin hatte demnach keine Chance, ihrem Sklavendasein zu entfliehen, während er unterwegs war, um seinen neu auserkorenen Lebensgefährten zu sich zu holen, der noch nichts von dem ihm bevorstehenden Schicksal ahnte.

Wenn alles gut ging, würde er den anderen McCoy bereits heute Abend in dem behaglichen, neuen Zuhause unterbringen können, das er extra für ihn hatte herrichten lassen. Natürlich befände sich der nichtsahnende Arzt dann noch im Betäubungsschlaf, aber allein die Aussicht darauf, ihn betrachten zu können, während jener in dem bequemen, großen Bett schlief, und ihn behutsam zu berühren, verursachte Spock starkes Herzklopfen.

Er hoffte wirklich, dass alles nach seinem Plan verlief. Doch Mudd würde es gewiss nicht wagen, ihn anzugreifen. Und damit der zwielichtige Terraner erst gar nicht auf diesen Gedanken kam, hatte er Vorkehrungen getroffen und zwei seiner engsten vulkanischen Freunde darüber informiert, dass er mit dem in der ganzen Galaxie bekannten Weltraumpiraten einige Geschäfte zu erledigen hätte. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dies zu tun, wenn es um Angelegenheiten ging, die man besser vor der Öffentlichkeit verbarg – und da nicht nur die Vulkanier Mudds Dienste in Anspruch nahmen, sondern auch Terraner und andere Bewohner dieses Solar-Systems, befand sich der Weltraumpirat immer noch auf freiem Fuß, denn im Grunde hatte niemand ein Interesse daran, ihn einzusperren. Jeder brauchte einmal die Dienste von Harry Mudd und seiner Truppe.

Spock warf rasch einen Blick auf die Uhr. In etwa zwei Stunden sollte der berüchtigte Kriminelle hier eintreffen, um ihn an Bord seines wendigen, flinken, mittelgroßen Raumschiffes zu holen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit würde er ein kurzes Gespräch mit Mudd führen, das diesem unmissverständlich klar machte, was ihn erwartete, sollte er es wagen, seinem ‚Gast‘ und ihm auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen…

*

Nachdem Nancy mit dem Saubermachen, dem Bett beziehen und dem Herrichten des Kellerraumes fertig war, kehrte sie wieder ins Erdgeschoss zurück und begab sich sofort in die Küche, wie Spock es gewünscht hatte.

„Ich habe das neue Besucherzimmer hergerichtet, Herr“, meldete sie sich über die Intercom-Anlage des Hauses und erwartete weitere Anweisungen.

„Gut, Nancy, dann bereite zwei vulkanische Z’calpies zu und komm ins Wohnzimmer!“, erwiderte Spock in gewohntem Befehlston.

„Jawohl, Herr!“, gab sie zurück und machte sich sofort daran, die beiden gewünschten Drinks fertigzustellen. Danach trug sie sie auf einem kleinen Tablett ins Wohnzimmer, wenig erstaunt darüber, dort einen ihr unbekannten Mann zu erblicken, offensichtlich ein Terraner, der sie zudem mit überaus breitem, anzüglichen Grinsen betrachtete, wobei sie das Gefühl hatte, er zöge sie mit seinen Blicken aus.

„Hallo, Schätzchen“, begrüßte der Mann Nancy, was sie mit einem wortlosen Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm, bevor sie die Drinks vor ihm und ihrem Herrn auf den Tisch stellte. Der Terraner wandte sich gleich wieder an Spock: „Ein hübsches Ding! Was wollen Sie für dieses Prachtweib haben?“

„Meine Sklavin ist nicht zu verkaufen, da ich ihre Dienste selbst benötige“, entgegnete der Vulkanier in strengem Ton.

„Nun, vielleicht könnte ich Ihnen eine Bedienstete besorgen, die Ihr Haus ebenso gut in Schuss hält wie dieses Schätzchen da“, bot der Fremde an. „Können wir nicht doch ins Geschäft kommen, Spock?“

„Wir sind bereits im Geschäft miteinander, Mudd!“, sagte der Vulkanier mit einer Spur von Zorn in seiner Stimme und schenkte ihm einen ebenso unheilverkündenden Blick.

„Schon gut, schon gut!“, wehrte der Bandit sofort ab. „War ja nur ein Angebot! Kein Grund, gleich sauer zu werden!“

„Nun, Mudd, wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, wissen meine engsten Freunde über unseren Deal Bescheid. Es ist also in Ihrem eigenen Interesse, diesen Auftrag genau so auszuführen, wie wir es besprochen haben, und mich sowie meinen ‚Gast‘ wohlbehalten wieder hierher zurückzubringen“, erwiderte Spock, ohne auf die vorherige Bemerkung des Weltraumpiraten einzugehen. „Haben wir uns verstanden?!“

„Selbstverständlich! Harry Mudd ist ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, Meister!“, antwortete der Pirat. „Jedoch dürfen Sie mir glauben, dass Ihre Vorsichtsmaßnahme völlig unnötig gewesen ist! Meine Leute und ich sind überaus zuverlässig gegenüber unseren Geschäftspartnern. Ihr Vulkanier seid einfach viel zu misstrauisch. Als ob ich es mir leisten könnte, meine Auftraggeber übers Ohr zu hauen! Nein wirklich! Ich bin ein wenig gekränkt!“

„Ersparen Sie mir Ihre theatralischen Floskeln!“, sagte der Vulkanier kalt. „Mir ist Ihr Ruf bestens bekannt! Aus diesem Grund habe ich Sie engagiert und ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass alles so abläuft, wie ich es wünsche! Falls meine Freunde innerhalb von drei Tagen nichts von mir hören, werden sie sich um Sie und Ihre Leute kümmern, Mudd!“

„Daran brauchen Sie mich wirklich nicht zu erinnern, Spock! Ich bin ein Ehrenmann!“

Der Vulkanier zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten, warf Mudd nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Nancy: „Komm her!“

Gehorsam trat die Angesprochene zu ihm, worauf er ihr befahl: „Setz dich!“

Nachdem seine Sklavin auch diesem Befehl Folge geleistet hatte, erhob sich der Vulkanier von seinem Platz, schritt auf einen kleinen Schrank zu und entnahm diesem die elektronischen Fußfesseln. Dann kehrte er zu Nancy zurück, beugte sich hinab und legte ihr diese an beiden Knöcheln an.

„Was machen Sie da, Herr?“, entfuhr es Leonards Witwe fassungslos und sie spürte in sich wieder eine große Angst, denn Spock war unberechenbar und was er gerade getan hatte, ließ auf nichts Gutes schließen. Als die Fesseln hörbar einklinkten und damit kundtaten, dass Nancy McCoy nun in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt war, erhob er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe, blickte auf seine Sklavin herab und erklärte: „Ich werde für eine längere Zeit weg sein; und damit du keine Dummheiten machen kannst, habe ich dir Fußfesseln angelegt. Sie lassen dir genügend Freiheit, um deinen alltäglichen Pflichten nachzukommen. – Ach, und falls ich wider Erwarten nicht in drei Tagen zurück bin, wird sich einer meiner Freunde deiner annehmen. Es ist für diesen Fall alles bereits geregelt. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen, deine Schulden nicht abarbeiten zu können. Mein Freund wird die Dienste, die du ihm leistest, berechnen und den Betrag meiner Familie zukommen lassen. Auf diese Weise trägst du deine Schulden doch bei mir ab.“

Nancy war den Tränen nahe, wollte sich aber weder vor Spock noch diesem Mr. Mudd eine Blöße geben und schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der ihr im Hals aufstieg. Sie senkte den Kopf und blickte zu Boden, voller Scham darüber, dass Spock sie dermaßen vor einem fremden Terraner gedemütigt hatte.

„Sie sind wirklich grausam zu Ihrer Dienerin, Spock“, wandte Mudd ein. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieses hübsche Ding während Ihrer Abwesenheit Dummheiten macht. Die Fesseln an ihren hübschen Füßchen sind gewiss vollkommen unnötig. Sie verursachen nur hässliche Striemen.“

„Schweigen Sie!“, fuhr der Vulkanier den Gangster an, worauf dieser erschrocken zusammenfuhr, unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat und ihn fassungslos anstarrte. „Was nötig ist und was nicht, bestimme immer noch ich!“

„Selbstverständlich“, gab Mudd zurück, wobei aus seiner Stimme unverkennbar Unsicherheit herauszuhören war. „Ich dachte ja nur… hässliche Striemen könnten den Wert der Sklavin mindern.“

„Das ist nicht von Belang, da ich sie nicht zu verkaufen beabsichtige! Diese Frau geht Sie nichts an, Mudd!“

„Ja, ja, ich habs kapiert! Beruhigen Sie sich mal wieder, Spock!“

Der berüchtigte, terranische Pirat warf einen mitfühlenden Blick auf Nancy, die immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf auf der Couch des Wohnzimmers saß. Sie war eine irdische Frau und der Gangster fragte sich, wie es wohl dazu gekommen sein mochte, dass eine Angehörige seiner Heimatwelt zur Sklavin dieses kalten Vulkaniers geworden war, der den Ruf besaß, über Leichen zu gehen. Normalerweise machten sich die Spitzohren nichts aus irdischen Frauen und interessierten sich deshalb auch nicht für die Versteigerungen des staatlichen Sklavenmarktes auf Terra. Aber wie sonst konnte Spock in den Besitz einer so hübschen Irdischen gekommen sein? Sie sah nicht aus, als ob sie harte Arbeit gewohnt war, und sicherlich war sie nicht freiwillig Spocks Sklavin geworden. Ob der Vulkanier sie vielleicht erpresst hatte?

Mudd kannte den Ruf von Kirk und seiner Crew. Dessen Erster Offizier stand seinem Captain in Punkto Skrupellosigkeit und Grausamkeit in Nichts nach. Möglicherweise hatte er sich gewaltsam dieser hübschen Irdischen bemächtigt, was für einen Terraner nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre. Aber bei diesem kaltblütigen Spitzohr mutete es schon seltsam an, zumal Spock – wie er gehört hatte – Frau und Kinder besaß. Was also konnte so ein kalter Eisklotz von Vulkan nur von einer Irdischen wollen? Brauchte er etwa Abwechslung in seinem Eheleben?

Ein wissendes Lächeln glitt über die Züge des Weltraumpiraten und er zwirbelte einen kurzen Moment lang seinen Bart, einen genießerischen Blick auf Nancy werfend.

Die vulkanischen Damen standen in dem Ruf, genau solche kalten Intelligenzbestien zu sein wie ihre männlichen Artgenossen. Das ließ allerdings den Schluss zu, dass sie im Vergleich zu den Terranerinnen ein wenig öde im Bett waren. Tja, das musste der Grund sein, weshalb Spock sich eine so ausnehmend hübsche Irdische zugelegt hatte und sich nun vehement weigerte, sie gegen eine andere einzutauschen. Das Prachtweib musste ein Hammer im Bett sein! Oh, wie er den Vulkanier beneidete! Aber für die irdische Augenweide schien es eine Qual sein, diesem jederzeit zur Verfügung stehen zu müssen. Sie wirkte überaus unglücklich, was der Pirat nur allzu gut verstehen konnte.

Mudd musterte Nancy erneut und spürte voller Verblüffung, dass etwas Ähnliches wie Mitleid für Spocks Sklavin in ihm aufstieg.

„Ihre Dienerin stammt wohl aus Terra, nicht wahr?“, erkundigte sich Mudd neugierig. „Hat sie nicht manchmal Heimweh nach ihrem Heimatplaneten?“

„Keine Ahnung!“, gab Spock mit kalter Stimme zurück und schenkte dem Weltraumpiraten den eisigsten Blick, den dieser jemals erhalten hatte. „Das Befinden meiner SKLAVIN ist für niemanden von Belang! – Es ist wohl am Besten, wenn wir sofort aufbrechen!“

Mudd nickte wortlos, innerlich fröstelnd wegen dessen eisigen Blicks.

Zufrieden, den Gangster eingeschüchtert zu haben, wandte sich der Vulkanier erneut an Nancy: „Erledige deine Pflichten und stell dich darauf ein, dass MEIN Gast bereits heute Abend eintrifft. Ich erwarte dann von dir, dass du gegebenenfalls eine warme Mahlzeit für ihn zubereitest, verstanden!“

„Selbstverständlich, Herr“, wisperte Nancy mit immer noch demütigt gesenktem Haupt. Sie wagte nicht, überhaupt aufzusehen, denn sie wollte weder den kalten Blicken Spocks noch den lüsternen des schmierigen Mudd begegnen. Beide Männer waren ihr äußerst zuwider. Sie war froh, als sie hörte, wie Spock den zwielichtigen Terraner dazu drängte, endlich zu gehen. Und als die beiden wenige Augenblicke danach den Raum verließen, atmete sie erleichtert auf…

 

~~*~~

 

Eingehakt im Arm ihres Vaters schlenderte Joana zusammen mit diesem die Straße entlang, die sie nach Hause zu ihrer Mutter führte.

„Eigentlich will ich noch nicht heim“, maulte sie und sah zu ihrem Vater hoch. „Bitte, Daddy, kannst du nicht mit Mommy reden, dass ich noch ein paar Tage bei dir in San Francisco bleiben kann?“

„Aber Schatz“, erwiderte McCoy mit sanfter, mahnender Stimme. „Deine Mutter hat sich extra Urlaub genommen, um Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Sie wäre bestimmt enttäuscht, wenn du ihr sagst, dass du noch bei mir bleiben willst. Es würde ihr weh tun, Joana, das verstehst du doch, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Daddy“, antwortete das Mädchen, schob jedoch leicht ihre Unterlippe vor und wirkte enttäuscht.

„Sei nicht traurig, Kleines“, tröstete ihr Vater sie und tätschelte leicht ihre Hand. „In ein paar Wochen sehen wir uns ja wieder. Bis dahin kannst du dir überlegen, was wir unternehmen sollen, einverstanden?“

„Ja, Daddy“, wiederholte Joana gehorsam. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du schon gehst. Warum bleibst du nicht für ein paar Tage bei uns?“

„Das geht nicht, Schatz, das weißt du.“

„Och, warum geht das nicht?! Ich versteh das nicht! Meine Freundin Sunny ist auch mit Mom und Dad in den Urlaub gefahren. Warum tun wir das eigentlich nie?“

„Es ist nun einmal nicht möglich, Joana. Du weißt doch, dass Mommy und ich uns nicht mehr so gut verstehen wie früher und dass wir uns deshalb vor ein paar Jahren getrennt haben.“

„Aber das ist doch schon so lange her, Daddy, und ich weiß, dass Mommy nicht mehr böse auf dich ist. Sie redet in letzter Zeit ständig von dir und wie schön es war, als wir noch alle zusammen in unserem großen Haus in Georgia-Town gewohnt haben. Ich glaube, dass sie dich immer noch sehr gern hat. Sie spricht nur gut über dich, ehrlich!“

„Mag sein, Schatz, doch ich kann trotzdem nicht bei euch bleiben. Ich muss in San Francisco ein paar Angelegenheiten erledigen, die wichtig sind“, log McCoy, um seine Tochter zu beschwichtigen. Sie war noch ein Kind und zu jung, um zu verstehen, weshalb ihre Eltern sich getrennt hatten. Außerdem sollte nichts ihre Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter trüben. Es ging die Kleine nichts an und er war sich mit Jocelyn darüber einig, das Kind nicht damit zu belasten, wie ihre Beziehung zueinander war.

„Mommy unternimmt bestimmt auch etwas Schönes mit dir“, meine McCoy, um das Mädchen auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Vielleicht fliegt ihr ja an einen hübschen Ferienort, an dem es dir gut gefällt?“

„Nirgendwo kann es so schön sein wie auf dem Reiterhof in Irland, Daddy. Am liebsten wäre ich dort geblieben“, gab Joana ein wenig trotzig zurück.

„Na ja, wenn du Glück hast, verbringt Mommy mit dir auch noch ein paar Tage auf einem Reiterhof. Ich weiß, dass sie Pferde genauso liebt wie du.“

„Ja, das stimmt allerdings“, musste die Zehnjährige einräumen und schien sich zu beruhigen.

McCoy begann, sich ein wenig unbehaglich zu fühlen. Er liebte seine Tochter zwar über alles, aber mit den Launen weiblicher Wesen war er noch nie besonders gut zurechtgekommen und von Mädchenerziehung hatte er herzlich wenig Ahnung, weshalb er beinahe dankbar war, als er das Haus erblickte, in dem Joana mit ihrer Mutter wohnte.

„Schau mal, wir sind gleich da“, versuchte er das Mädchen abzulenken. „Mommy freut sich bestimmt, dich wiederzusehen. Sie hat dich sicherlich sehr vermisst.“

„Ja, das glaube ich auch“, erwiderte Joana und lächelte. „Weißt du, Daddy, ich war wirklich gerne mit dir zusammen, aber ich hätte mich noch mehr gefreut, wenn wir Mommy mitgenommen hätten. Ich hab sie manchmal ein wenig vermisst.“

„Das ist sehr verständlich“, meinte McCoy mit warmer Stimme und strich seiner Tochter zärtlich über den Kopf. „Nun komm, lassen wir deine Mom nicht länger warten.“

„Auf Mommy freue ich mich, das geht in Ordnung. Aber ich hoffe, dass sie den doofen Albert nicht wieder hereingelassen hat. Der geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven.“

„Sprichst du von Mr. Tanner?“

„Ja, Daddy, und er ist einfach nur doof.“

„Na, na, Kleines, sprich nicht so über ihn. Immerhin ist er Mommys neuer Lebensgefährte, nicht wahr? Und sicherlich hat er dich gern.“

„Quatsch! Der will sich nur vor Mommy aufspielen, ich bin ihm völlig egal!“

McCoy zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Schließlich wusste er, dass seine Tochter den neuen Partner ihrer Mutter nicht ausstehen konnte. Das hatte Joana ihm oft genug in ihren Nachrichten oder auch bei persönlichen Gesprächen über Transmission erzählt. Er konnte sie gut verstehen, denn dieser Tanner schien ein großer Angeber zu sein. Er fragte sich nur, was Jocelyn an so einem Typen fand. Sie war keine von den oberflächlichen Frauen, die man leicht mit Schmeicheleien um den Finger wickeln konnte. Doch was ging ihn das an? Jocelyn konnte machen, was sie wollte.

Sie waren vor der Haustür angekommen und McCoy klingelte. Einen Augenblick später öffnete ihnen seine Exfrau die Tür und lächelte sie an.

„Joana, Leonard, schön, dass ihr da seid“, begrüßte sie sie freundlich.

„Hallo, Mommy“, rief das Mädchen und fiel der Mutter um den Hals. Jocelyn erwiderte die Umarmung ihrer Tochter, während McCoy die beiden lächelnd betrachtete. Mutter und Kind bildeten ein hübsches Paar und er war gerührt davon, wie sehr sie aneinander hingen…

 *

_„Habe das Zielobjekt erfasst!“, meldete Linda, Mudds Technikerin. „Allerdings befindet sich der Mann noch in Gesellschaft von zwei anderen Terranern.“_

_„Warten wir also, bis er allein ist“, schlug Harry vor._

_„Gut, aber ihr könntet euch ruhig schon mal tarnen. Wenn ich die Daten richtig interpretiere, befindet sich ganz in der Nähe des Gebäudes, vor dem er steht, eine Art Parklandschaft. Er ist von dort mit einem der beiden anderen Terraner gekommen und vermutlich schlägt er auch den gleichen Rückweg ein.“_

_„Was, wenn er dann nicht allein ist?“, erkundigte sich einer der beiden Männer, die neben Linda zu Mudds Besatzung gehörten._

_„Dann betäuben wir seine Begleitung und lassen diese dann im Park liegen“, erklärte Harry._

_„Denken Sie immer daran, dass Dr. McCoy nichts geschehen darf! Ich brauche ihn unversehrt!“, ermahnte Spock die Piratentruppe in strengem Ton._

_Eines der Crewmitglieder sah verärgert zu dem Vulkanier hin, aber ein Blick seines Captains ließ ihn schweigen. Harry musste ja wissen, was er tat. Schließlich war das nervige Spitzohr ihr Auftraggeber und hatte bereits eine vielversprechend Anzahlung für die Entführung dieses McCoy geleistet. Den Rest würden sie jedoch erst erhalten, wenn der Auftrag ordnungsgemäß durchgeführt worden war._

_Harry und der andere Mann aus seiner Crew hatten sich mittlerweile dunkle Masken über das Gesicht gezogen._

_„Beam uns in den Park hinunter, sobald sich das Zielobjekt dorthin bewegt“, befahlt Mudd Linda._

_„Alles klar“, erwiderte diese und nickte, ohne ihren Bildschirm aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ah, eben macht es sich auf den Weg zurück. Los, Harry, Lewis, auf die Transporterplattform!“_

_Mudd und sein Begleiter sprangen sofort auf die kleinen Platten, die sich unweit der Steuerungszentrale befanden und Linda, die einen Blick über ihre Schulter warf, betätigte den Transporter, sobald die beiden Männer dort standen…_

*

Nachdem sich McCoy von seiner Tochter verabschiedet hatte und diese auf Geheiß ihrer Mutter ins Haus hineingegangen war, wandte sich Jocelyn noch einmal lächelnd an ihren Exmann: „Ich freue mich wirklich, dich zu sehen, Leonard. Möchtest du nicht auf eine Tasse Tee hereinkommen?“

„Nein, danke“, erwiderte er eine Spur unfreundlicher, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Ich wünsche Joana und dir einen erholsamen Urlaub. Bis dann, Jocelyn.“

Er wollte sich bereits abwenden, als sie ihn zurückhielt.

„Warte, Leonard, auf ein Wort“, bat sie und etwas in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn sich noch einmal zu ihr drehen.

„Ja?“

„Bitte, Leonard, können wir denn nicht einmal vernünftig miteinander sprechen?“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir noch zu bereden hätten. Alles, was Joana betrifft, ist bereits geregelt und wir sind uns einig darüber, dass unsere Tochter nach eurem Urlaub noch ein paar Tage bei mir verbringt. Mehr interessiert mich nicht!“

„Bitte, Leonard, geh nicht so! Es schmerzt mich, wenn du dich auf so grantige Weise von mir verabschiedest.“

„Was erwartest du denn von mir, Jocelyn?! Soll ich etwa glücklich darüber sein, was du mir angetan hast?!“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Leonard. Bitte, glaub mir, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es ist einfach passiert… es war nicht geplant…“

„Ich will nichts davon hören!“

„Aber, Leonard, es wäre wirklich besser, wenn wir uns einmal in Ruhe über das, was damals vorgefallen ist, aussprechen würden.“

„Was gibt es da noch zu sagen, Jocelyn? Ich habe gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Darüber will ich nicht sprechen!“

„Es wäre vielleicht wichtig, uns darüber zu unterhalten, warum das überhaupt geschehen konnte. Leonard, ich habe dich damals geliebt und du bist mir auch jetzt immer noch wichtig…“

„Tut mir leid, Jocelyn, aber ich kann dir einfach nicht mehr glauben…“

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut und ich bereue sehr, dass ich dich damals tief verletzt habe. Aber bitte, glaub mir, es ist einfach passiert, ohne dass ich so etwas geplant habe. Ich fühlte mich nur so einsam…“

„Dieses Gespräch hatten wir schon einmal und es bringt nichts, es zu wiederholen!“

„Ach, Leonard, ich habe dich wirklich geliebt“, sagte Jocelyn und sah ihn flehentlich an. „Dass du seit Jahren so kühl zu mir bist, kann ich einfach nicht ertragen. Und wenn es einen Weg gäbe, das, was damals passiert ist, ungeschehen zu machen, dann würde ich es tun.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte er und sah sie erstaunt an. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie mit ihm über ihre Gefühle für ihn sprach. „Ich dachte, ich sei dir zu langweilig? Hast du mir nicht vorgeworfen, dich und unser Kind zu vernachlässigen?“

„Ja, ich habe es damals so empfunden“, gab sie zu und nickte. „Weißt du, ich habe mir gewünscht, mehr Zeit mir dir zu verbringen, weil ich dich liebte, aber du warst ja ständig in deiner Praxis. Bitte, erinnere dich daran, dass ich dich mehr als einmal bat, dir die große Praxis mit einem anderen Arzt als Partner zu teilen, damit du mehr Zeit für Joana und mich hast.“

„Ja, ja, ich erinnere mich! Und ich erklärte dir damals sehr ausführlich, dass ich das meinem Vater unmöglich antun konnte! Schließlich war es schon schwer genug für ihn, mir seine alte Praxis nach meiner medizinischen Ausbildung zu übergeben. Auch die Modernisierungen, die ich dort vornahm, machten ihm zu schaffen, aber er versuchte es zu akzeptieren. Doch mir dir Praxis mit jemandem zu teilen, der nicht zu unserer Familie gehört, hätte ihn sehr gekränkt.“

„Ja, ja, ich kenne deine diesbezügliche Erklärung, die auf mich schon damals nicht glaubwürdig wirkte. Dein Vater hätte sicherlich nicht gewollt, dass du wegen deiner Praxis deine Familie vernachlässigst!“

„Verschon mich mit deinen aufgewärmten Vorwürfen, Jocelyn! Warum kommst du mir nach all den Jahren, die wir nunmehr geschieden sind, mit den gleichen Vorwürfen wie damals?! Hör endlich auf damit, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden zu wollen, nur um deine Affäre mit deiner Jugendliebe zu rechtfertigen! Du hast die Ehe gebrochen, vergiss das nicht!“

„Entschuldige bitte, Leonard“, sagte sie in bittendem Ton, griff sich an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Du hast natürlich recht. Ich wollte dir eigentlich keine Vorwürfe mehr machen, aber ich bin ein bisschen verzweifelt, weil du mir gegenüber so distanziert bist. Glaub mir, ich habe dich eben immer noch gern und wünsche mir um unserer Tochter willen, dass wir unsere Beziehung verbessern. Können wir denn nicht wenigstens Freunde sein?“

„Was willst du?! Ich bin doch sehr sachlich im Umgang mit dir, oder? Und ich zahle pünktlich für Joana. Schließlich will ich, dass gut für sie gesorgt ist und dass sie eine gute Ausbildung erhält. In dieser Beziehung vertraue ich dir völlig, denn ich weiß, dass du unsere Tochter liebst. Wenigstens ihr gegenüber verhältst du dich anständig. Lassen wir also alles so, wie es ist! Guten Abend, Jocelyn.“

„Leonard!“, rief sie, aber er hatte sich bereits von ihr abgewandt und ging raschen Schrittes davon. Er wollte nur fort von ihr, um sich ja nie wieder von ihren schönen Augen und dem bittenden Blick darinnen bezirzen zu lassen. Jocelyns seltsam freundliches Verhalten ließ darauf schließen, dass sie etwas von ihm wollte, aber er hatte keinerlei Lust, sich auf eines ihrer Spielchen einzulassen. Das konnte sie mit ihrem neuen Freund machen, diesem… diesem Tanner… Sollte sie dem doch auf der Nase herumtanzen!

McCoy bemerkte unwillig, wie der Gedanke daran ein leichtes Gefühl von Eifersucht in ihm auslöste. Verdammt! Jocelyn schien ihn also immer noch anzuziehen… oh ja, warum es vor sich selbst leugnen? Er fand sie immer noch so attraktiv wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung und wenn er nicht aufpasste, konnte es sehr leicht passieren, dass er eines Tages doch wieder im Bett mit ihr landete. Dann war er rettungslos verloren! Nein! Nie wieder wollte er sich auf Jocelyn einlassen! Über welche Kräfte verfügte diese attraktive Hexe eigentlich?!

Innerlich aufgebracht schritt McCoy eilig auf den kleinen Stadtpark zu, der sich unweit von Jocelyns Haus befand, und überlegte, ob es nicht doch angebracht wäre, das alleinige Sorgerecht für Joana zu beantragen. War es nicht seltsam, dass seine Tochter sich nach ihrem ausgiebigen Urlaub wünschte, noch mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen? Sie schien sich gar nicht richtig auf ihre Mutter zu freuen. Vielleicht sollte man dem nachgehen? Am Besten, er sprach darüber morgen noch einmal mit Joana, wenn sie sich beide ausgeschlafen und wieder einen klaren Kopf hatten. Womöglich würde er ja bereits morgen Nachmittag erneut hierher kommen, um seine Kleine zu sich zu holen.

Entschlossen schritt der Arzt mit festen Schritten durch den Stadtpark, der ihn zu der nächsten Station eines Bus-Shuttles führte, das in etwa einer Viertelstunde abflog und ihn zurück nach San Francisco bringen würde.

„Hilfe! Helfen Sie mir!“, hörte er plötzlich eine verhaltene Stimme durch den von einigen elektronischen Laternen halb erleuchteten Stadtpark rufen und blieb abrupt stehen, um sich in alle Richtungen nach dem Rufenden umzusehen. Doch er konnte niemanden entdecken. Und die Hilferufe hörten auch schlagartig auf. McCoy schüttelte befremdet den Kopf und wollte seinen Weg zum Bus-Shuttle fortsetzen, als er plötzlich von hinten gepackt und seine Arme schmerzhaft zurückgezogen wurden.

„Hey, was soll das?!“, schrie er auf und versuchte, sich zu wehren. Aber ehe er auch nur den Kopf zu seinem Angreifer umwenden konnte, wurde ihm etwas auf Mund und Nase gedrückt und er verlor innerhalb weniger Sekunden das Bewusstsein…


	6. Chapter 6

~ 5. ~

Es war bereits dunkel, als Spock in sein Anwesen auf Vulkan zurückkehrte und über die Intercom-Verbindung, mit der sein gesamtes Haus ausgestattet war, nach Nancy rief.

„Ich bin in der Küche, Herr“, meldete sich seine Sklavin sofort. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Nichts! Bleib so lange dort, bis ich dir erlaube, sie zu verlassen!“, gab der Vulkanier streng zurück und beendete die Verbindung. Nancy wagte nicht, sich vom Fleck zu rühren, sondern ließ sich auf einen der Stühle an dem kleinen Tisch nieder, der in der Küche stand und an dem sie ihr Abendbrot aß. Sie fand, dass sich Spock, seit er beschlossen hatte, den großen Kellerraum in ein zusätzliches, bequemes Gästequartier umbauen zu lassen, überaus seltsam benahm. Ihr schien es so, als ob er irgendetwas vorhatte – und nachdem sie heute Mittag Harry Mudd kennenlernte, glaubte sie, dass es sich bei Spocks Vorhaben um etwas handelte, dass nicht ganz legal war. Allein, wie er andeutete, dass er möglicherweise nicht zurückkäme…

Nancy schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, froh darüber, dass Spock wieder da war. Sie fürchtete sich zwar vor ihrem Herrn, aber die Aussicht darauf, bei einem anderen Vulkanier als Sklavin arbeiten zu müssen, den sie nicht kannte und der womöglich Liebesdienste von ihr verlangte, hatte ihr doch erhebliche Magenschmerzen bereitet. Hoffentlich war das, was Spock heute getan hatte, nichts allzu Kriminelles…

*

Nachdem Spock sich versichert hatte, dass Nancy in der Küche blieb, welche kein Fenster nach außen besaß, winkte er den beiden Crewmitgliedern Mudds zu. Zusammen mit ihrem Captain, der ihnen voranging, kamen sie näher, in beiden Händen einen großen Teppich tragend.

„Folgen Sie mir!“, sagte der Vulkanier knapp und ging ihnen voraus in den Keller des großen Hauses, dann einen langen Gang entlang, blieb endlich vor einer großen, metallischen Schiebetür stehen und gab in einem Display-Feld, das neben ihr in der Wand eingelassen war, rasch einen Code ein. Sofort schoben sich die beiden dicken, festen Metallplatten zur Seite und Spock wies mit einem Arm hinein.

„Tragen Sie meinen Gast hinein, befreien Sie ihn aus seiner Hülle und legen Sie ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett!“, befahl er den beiden Männern, die den Teppich trugen, in den sie McCoy eingewickelt hatten, bevor sie alle auf das Anwesen Spocks hinunterbeamten. Mudds Männer kamen der Aufforderung des Vulkaniers sofort nach, während sich der Piratenkapitän mit Stolz geschwellter Brust neben dem bärtigen Vulkanier aufbaute und grinsend murmelte: „Wir haben Ihren Auftrag ausgeführt, Spock, und ich hoffe, Sie werden mir den versprochenen Lohn sofort auszahlen, so wie es zwischen uns abgemacht war.“

„Natürlich, sobald Ihre Männer Dr. McCoy bequem gebettet haben und nachdem ich diesen Raum hier wieder verschließe, damit niemand den Schlaf meines Gastes stört“, erwiderte der Vulkanier, ohne den Blick von den beiden Besatzungsmitgliedern Mudds zu nehmen. Äußerst misstrauisch beobachtete er genau, ob diese Gangster auch behutsam genug mit McCoy umgingen, musste aber zugeben, dass an ihren Handlungen nichts auszusetzen war. Vorsichtig legten die Piraten den bewusstlosen Arzt auf das große Bett, wickelten den Teppich dann wieder zusammen und trugen ihn wortlos hinaus.

„Gute Arbeit!“, ließ sich Spock zu einer lobenden Bemerkung herab, bevor er sich wieder dem Display in der Wand widmete und dort erneut einen Code eingab, worauf sich die Metallplatten sofort wieder zusammenschoben und den Raum unzugänglich machten.

„Zeit für unsere Bezahlung!“, forderte Mudd seinen Auftraggeber mit leichter Ungeduld in der Stimme auf, während seine Gesellen dazu nur stumm nickten.

„Selbstverständlich! Kommen Sie mit nach oben in mein Wohnzimmer, dann werden Sie sie erhalten!“, erklärte der Vulkanier und schritt entschlossen davon. Die Piraten folgten ihm nach oben. Kaum dort angekommen, befahl Mudd seinen Komplizen, vor dem Haus auf ihn zu warten, während er ‚das Geschäftliche‘ mit dem Auftraggeber erledigen würde. Seine Leute gehorchten ihm ohne Widerrede, offensichtlich mit dieser Praxis ihres Bandenchefs vertraut. Sobald die Männer das Haus verlassen hatten, wandte sich Mudd wieder an Spock.

„Wenn ich nun also um unseren Lohn bitten dürfte, Meister“, forderte er den Vulkanier auf.

Dieser strich sich kurz über den Bart, dann ging er zu dem großen Schrank, der eine Wand des Raumes vollständig bedeckte, schloss eine Schublade mit einem Schlüssel auf, den er aus seiner Hosentasche hervorkramte, und holte ein etwa DIN-A-3 großes Plastikbehältnis heraus, das die Form früherer Briefumschläge dieser Größenordnung hatte. Damit kehrte er zu Mudd zurück und überreichte es ihm. Mit gierigem Blick öffnete der Pirat es sofort, lächelte dann zufrieden und langte vorsichtig mit einer Hand hinein, um die Scheine zu zählen.

„Sie haben ja sogar ein wenig mehr gezahlt als wir vereinbart hatten“, stellte er dann überrascht fest und blickte Spock fragend an. Dieser jedoch nickte nur.

„Ich hielt es für angemessen, das zu tun, wenn unser Unternehmen tatsächlich glücken sollte“, erklärte der Vulkanier sachlich. „Schließlich war es nicht ganz ungefährlich, durch einen Ionensturm in das Wurmloch zu fliegen, das sich in der Nähe von Halkan befindet, um in die Parallelwelt zu gelangen. Nehmen Sie den Bonus ruhig an, Ihre Leute und Sie haben ihn verdient. – Und ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie alle über das, was heute geschehen ist, schweigen werden.“

„Hab es schon vergessen, Meister!“, versprach der Weltraumpirat grinsend. „Auch für meine Leute kann ich mich verbürgen. Glauben Sie mir, uns interessieren die Beweggründe und Pläne unserer Auftraggeber nicht im Geringsten. Hauptsache, wir erhalten den uns zugesicherten Lohn.“

„Gut, dann gibt es jetzt keinen Grund mehr, warum Sie noch länger hier verweilen sollten, Mudd. Guten Abend!“

„Was denn? Wollen Sie mir denn nicht mal einen kleinen Drink spendieren?“

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Sie haben meinen Auftrag zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt und Ihren Lohn erhalten. Darüber hinaus verbindet uns nichts mehr. Leben Sie wohl, Mudd!“

„Aber… aber… hören Sie, Spock, könnte ich mich denn nicht wenigstens noch von Ihrer Sklavin verabschieden?“

„Dazu sehe ich keine Veranlassung!“

„Natürlich nicht, was versteht auch ein Vulkanier von der Schönheit einer irdischen Frau? Ihre Sklavin hat es mir nun einmal angetan und ich appelliere noch einmal an Sie, mir dieses Weib zu überlassen. Es muss ja nicht sofort sein! Aber wenn Sie einverstanden sind, mache ich mich gleich auf die Suche nach einem adäquaten Ersatz für Ihre Sklavin, die ich dann gegen sie eintauschen möchte.“

„Ich bin nicht interessiert!“

„Oh, Spock, seien Sie doch nicht so stur! Was kann Ihnen diese irdische Frau denn bedeuten?“

„Sie bedeutet mir nichts! Sie ist nur eine Sklavin!“

„Eben! Eben! Deshalb ist mir auch schleierhaft, warum Sie sie nicht gegen eine andere tauschen möchten.“

„Die Terranerin ist eine gute Haushälterin und Köchin und sehr gehorsam. Es hat mich einige Mühe gekostet, sie so abzurichten, wie ich es mir wünsche. Denken Sie, ich habe noch einmal Lust, meine Zeit dafür zu opfern, eine Sklavin zu erziehen?! – Gehen Sie jetzt, Mudd, und suchen Sie sich eine andere Terranerin für Ihr Vergnügen. Meine Sklavin ist unverkäuflich. Guten Abend!“

Mudd verzog missmutig sein Gesicht, wandte sich ab und verließ das Haus. Spock beobachtete ihn und seine Komplizen, bis sie seinen Blicken entschwunden waren. Danach überprüfte er noch einmal mittels seines Überwachungscomputers, ob die drei wirklich sein Grundstück verlassen hatten. Zu seiner Erleichterung befand sich niemand mehr auf seinem Anwesen. Er schaltete daraufhin wieder die unsichtbare, elektronische Mauer ein, die seinen Besitz umschloss und schützte, und betätigte danach die Intercom-Anlage.

„Bereite ein ausgiebiges Abendessen für unseren Gast vor, serviere es auf dem mittleren Tablett und stülpe einen Frischhaltedeckel darauf, Nancy“, befahl er. „Mein Besucher ist von der langen Reise müde und schläft im Augenblick, aber wenn er erwacht, soll er in seinem Zimmer eine wohlschmeckende Mahlzeit vorfinden.“

„Sehr wohl, Herr!“

Spock schaltete das Intercom ab und ließ sich danach auf die Couch nieder. Er fühlte sich ein wenig erschöpft. Dieser Ausflug in die Parallelwelt war doch etwas anstrengender verlaufen, als er vermutet hatte. Vielleicht wäre es auch gar nicht nötig gewesen, an einem Tag zu fliegen, an dem ein Ionensturm über Halkan tobte, so wie damals, als die Doppelgänger der ‚anderen Enterprise‘ an Bord gebeamt wurden, doch er wollte um jeden Preis sicherstellen, in das andere Universum zu kommen. Aber nachdem er mit Mudd und seinen Leuten unversehrt durch das Wurmloch dorthin gelangte, war es ein Kinderspiel gewesen, von ihrem Ankunftspunkt nach Terra – in diesem Universum ‚Erde‘ genannt – zu fliegen und McCoy ausfindig zu machen. Genau wie er vermutete, hatte auch die Crew dieser Enterprise gerade Landurlaub und der andere McCoy befand sich auf der Erde.

„Wie ähnlich er doch meinem Leonard ist“, dachte Spock und fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er nun einen adäquaten Ersatz für seinen einstigen Lebensgefährten besaß, glücklich. Natürlich wusste er, dass der ‚andere Leonard‘ anfangs wahrscheinlich Widerstand gegen ihn leisten würde, aber mit der Zeit legte sich das sicherlich. Sobald sein neuer Gefährte erst einmal erkannte, dass ihm hier keinerlei Gefahr drohte, beruhigte er sich gewiss wieder. Er jedenfalls würde dem anderen Leonard von Anfang an mit Freundlichkeit begegnen und ihm so oft, wie es ihm möglich war, Zärtlichkeiten angedeihen lassen.

Durch den Computer, der sich an Bord von Mudds Raumschiff befand, hatte sich Spock sofort Informationen über den anderen Dr. Leonard McCoy abgerufen und dabei erfahren, dass jener geschieden war und seit vielen Jahren ein Leben als Junggeselle führte. Er musste genauso einsam sein, wie es sein Leonard gewesen war, bevor sie beide ein Paar wurden.

Spock lächelte.

Einsame Individuen, vor allem, wenn sie so emotional waren wie sein verstorbener Gefährte und dessen Ebenbild aus der Parallelwelt, waren in der Regel äußerst empfänglich für Zuneigung und Aufmerksamkeit und sehnten sich im Grunde sehr nach einer liebevollen Zweier-Beziehung. Nun, die konnte er diesem ‚anderen Leonard‘ bieten, denn er wusste schon jetzt, dass er ihn ebenso würde lieben können wie seinen verstorbenen Gefährten.

An die feinen Ohren des Vulkaniers drangen jetzt leise Schritte, die näher kamen. Er sah zur Tür und einen Moment später brachte Nancy auf dem mittelgroßen Tablett das zubereitete Abendessen herein, über dem sich ein Frischhaltedeckel befand.

„Danke, stell es auf dem Tisch ab“, sagte Spock. „Hast du schon gegessen?“

„Ja, Herr, ich dachte, es sei in Ordnung, nachdem ich überall aufgeräumt und ein wenig geputzt habe, wo es nötig war.“

„Sehr gut, Nancy, dann erlaube ich dir jetzt, dich schlafen zu legen. Bis morgen!“

„Danke, Herr, bis morgen!“

Nancy verneigte sich leicht und ging dann langsam aus dem Raum. Sie konnte sich aufgrund der Fußfesseln nicht schneller bewegen. Spock beobachtete sie von seinem Sitz aus, traf aber keinerlei Anstalten, sie davon zu befreien. Vielmehr dachte er gerade, dass es vermutlich von Vorteil war, wenn Nancy diese Fesseln auch weiterhin behielt, da er sich die meiste Zeit ohnehin bei dem ‚anderen Leonard‘ aufhalten wollte.

Der Gedanke an den entführten McCoy, der sich jetzt in seinem Keller befand, elektrisierte Spock aufs Neue und er sehnte sich danach, in der Nähe seines ‚Gastes‘ zu sein. Daher erhob er sich, nahm das Tablett und machte sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer, in dem er ihn untergebracht hatte.

Als Spock in den luxuriös eingerichteten Kellerraum trat, in dem er den entführten Arzt gefangen hielt, schlief McCoy aufgrund des starken Betäubungsmittels, das Mudd und sein Komplize ihm verabreicht hatten, immer noch tief und fest. Der Vulkanier stellte das Tablett mit dem Abendessen auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes ab und näherte sich dem Bett, in welchem sein Gefangener lag. Besorgt beugte er sich über McCoy und betrachtete ihn. Die Atemzüge des Terraners waren ruhig und regelmäßig. Es schien also alles in Ordnung zu sein. Doch Spock setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und legte prüfend sein Ohr auf die Stelle des Oberkörpers des Terraners, an dem sich dessen Herz befand. Auch dieses schlug regelmäßig, was den Vulkanier überaus erleichterte.

Lächelnd richtete er sich wieder auf, weiterhin auf dem Bettrand verharrend, und betrachtete sich eingehend das Antlitz des Schlafenden. Wie schön dieser andere Leonard doch war! Es schien ihm gerade so, als ob es sich bei jenem um seinen Leonard handelte, seinen Liebling, sein Ein und Alles.

Spock konnte nicht anders, als sein Gesicht zu dem des Entführten hinunterzubeugen und dessen Mund mit seinem zu verschließen. Weiche Lippen trafen aufeinander und dem Vulkanier fiel es schwer, sich von McCoy zu lösen, so sehr verlangte es ihn nach dieser Zärtlichkeit. Bedauerlicherweise schlief sein Gast noch und bekam nichts davon mit. Ob es diesem Leonard wohl gefallen würde? Nun, er würde alles daran setzen, seinen neuen Lebenspartner davon zu überzeugen.

Sanft begann Spock, McCoys Antlitz zu streicheln, ließ seine Hände dann langsam hinunter zu seinem Hals gleiten und nach einer Weile zu seiner Brust, wo sie eine Zeitlang verharrten. Nur allein den Brustkorb zu fühlen, der ihm so vertraut war, erregte den Vulkanier und er schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, begann er mit leicht zitternden Fingern das Hemd des Schlafenden vorsichtig aufzuknöpfen. Darunter befand sich ein leichtes Unterhemd, welches Spock behutsam nach oben schob, um endlich die entblößte Brust McCoys streicheln zu können.

Erinnerungen an Nächte voller Leidenschaft mit Leonard strömten auf ihn ein, so dass er sich nicht länger zu beherrschen vermochte, seinen Kopf hinunterbeugte und vorsichtig eine der Brustwarzen seines neu auserkorenen Geliebten mit seinen Lippen umschloss und sanft daran saugte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis dem schlafenden McCoy leise ein lustvolles Stöhnen entfuhr und Spock damit in die Gegenwart zurückrief. Er hielt inne, entsann sich, dass es nicht sein langjähriger Lebensgefährte war, an dessen Nippel er gerade gierig gesogen hatte, sondern dessen Ebenbild aus der Parallelwelt, den er erst noch für sich einnehmen musste, so dass er von ihm abließ. Der Anblick dieses anderen Leonard erregte ihn zwar sehr und er würde nichts lieber tun, als über ihn herzufallen, aber das wäre falsch. Schließlich bestand sein Ziel ja darin, das Vertrauen und die Liebe des anderen McCoy zu gewinnen – und das würde niemals der Fall sein, wenn jener bemerkte, dass er ihn einfach ohne sein Einverständnis beschlafen hatte. Es war besser, sich ein wenig zu gedulden, bis der andere Leonard sich ihm willig fügen würde.

„Außerdem ist es eine durchaus reizvolle Herausforderung, einen Mann zu verführen, der keinesfalls so aussieht, als ob er schon einmal die Liebe mit einem Geschlechtsgenossen erlebt hat“, dachte Spock und schenkte seinem neu auserkorenen Geliebten einen Blick voller Zärtlichkeit. Innerlich freute er sich bereits darauf, den Widerstand des anderen Leonard McCoy aus der Parallelwelt langsam zu schwächen… mit jedem Kuss, mit jeder Liebkosung, die er ihm angedeihen lassen würde… oh, er war überzeugt, dass sein neuer Geliebter sich nicht allzu lange dagegen wehren würde… sein lustvolles Stöhnen im Halbschlaf war schon einmal ein sehr vielversprechendes Zeichen für den Beginn ihrer Beziehung… es würde überaus köstlich sein, mit dem anderen McCoy zu schlafen, wenn dieser sich ihm willig hingeben und dabei wispern würde, wie sehr er ihn liebte…

Spock wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sein Glied inzwischen hart geworden war und er sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte. Erregt sprang er vom Bettrand auf und eilte in das kleine Bad, das er ebenfalls für seinen Gast in diesem neuen ‚Gästezimmer‘ hatte einbauen lassen…

*

Nachdem Spock Nancy aus dem Wohnzimmer geschickt hatte, war diese entgegen seinem Wunsch nicht ins Bett gegangen, sondern hatte sich hinter einem Vorhang im Flur versteckt und wartete darauf, dass ihr Herr seinen Gast zu sich herauf bat. Es war die bloße Neugier, die sie zu diesem Verhalten trieb – eine ihrer größten Schwächen, wie ihre Mutter stets zu sagen pflegte – und sie wollte wenigstens einen einzigen Blick auf den Besucher werfen, der für eine Weile hier im Hause wohnen würde. Allerdings war sie äußerst erstaunt, als sie sah, dass Spock einige Minuten später mit dem Tablett, auf dem sie das Abendessen für den Gast angerichtet hatte, aus dem Wohnzimmer kam und damit in den Keller ging. Mit klopfendem Herzen folgte sie ihm einen Moment später, sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie eine schmerzhafte Strafe zu erwarten hatte, sollte der Vulkanier sie entdecken.

Doch als sie endlich – so lautlos und schnell, wie es ihr ihre Fußfesseln erlaubten – die Kellertreppe hinuntergestiegen war, brannte zwar das Licht im Gang, aber Spock schien sich bereits im neu eingerichteten Kellerraum zu befinden. Nancy nahm an, dass er nach seinem Gast sah und sich möglicherweise eine Weile mit diesem unterhalten würde.

Langsam und darauf achtend, bloß kein Geräusch zu verursachen, schlich sie den Gang entlang bis zu einem großen Regal, welches sich am anderen Ende befand und in dem nur alte Glasgefäße in verschiedenen Größen standen. Hier ließ sie sich in dessen Schatten nieder, um abzuwarten, was weiter geschah, und hoffte, dass Spock sie nicht sehen würde, falls er aus dem ‚Gästezimmer‘ kam. Dann tat sich eine lange Zeit gar nichts und Nancy begann bereits, leicht einzudösen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit jedoch schreckt sie von dem Geräusch der sich öffnenden Metalltüren auf und lugte vorsichtig hinter dem Regal hervor. Sie beobachtete, dass der Vulkanier am Display-Feld neben der Tür etwas eintippte. Danach hörte Nancy erneut ein zischendes Geräusch und vermutete, dass das Gästezimmer nun verriegelt war.

„Wirklich merkwürdig“, dachte sie verwundert. „Warum verschließt Spock die Tür, wenn sich sein Gast darinnen befindet? Hier gibt es doch niemanden, der seinen Besucher bestehlen würde.“

Wieder beschlich Nancy das seltsame Gefühl, dass ihr Herr etwas Verbotenes tat. Aber was konnte das nur sein?

Spock verharrte noch einen längeren Moment vor der metallischen Tür und starrte darauf. Es wirkte auf Nancy gerade so, als ob ihn etwas sehr beschäftigen würde. Schließlich wandte sich der Vulkanier ab und ging davon. Einen Augenblick später verlosch das Licht im Gang und Nancys hörte, wie ihr Herr und Gebieter die obere Kellertür zumachte. Sie verharrte noch einige Minuten auf ihrem Platz, dann erst erhob sie sich vorsichtig, griff in ihre Schürzentasche und holte die kleine Taschenlampe heraus, die sie immer bei sich trug, seit sie Spocks Sklavin geworden war und seinen Haushalt führte. Sie schaltete sie ein und begann äußerst vorsichtig, da der Lichtstrahl nur einen kleinen Teil beleuchtete, auf die Tür des Gästezimmers zuzugehen. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie endlich davor ankam. Das Metall glänzte im Lichtschein der Taschenlampe und schien ihr höhnisch in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass der Weg zu dem Gast dieses Hauses ihr im Augenblick versperrt war.

Ärgerlich biss sich Nancy auf die Lippen und überlegte, warum Spock den Besucher im Gästezimmer eingesperrt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich zwar daran, dass der Vulkanier sie davon in Kenntnis setzte, sein Gast würde noch schlafen, aber deswegen bestand doch kein Grund, die Tür seines Zimmers zu verriegeln. Was sollte dem Besucher hier schon widerfahren?

„Spock tut nichts ohne einen gewichtigen Grund“, überlegte Nancy. „Mit seinem Gast muss es irgendeine besondere Bewandtnis haben… vielleicht braucht er ihn für seine Forschungen oder so etwas…?“

Der Gedanke erschreckte McCoys Witwe und sie erschauerte innerlich etwas. Ja, das sah diesem Spock ähnlich! Leonard hatte beiläufig mal erwähnt, dass sein Liebhaber sich privaten Forschungen widmete und Captain Kirk dies sogar an Bord der ‚ISS Enterprise‘ guthieß. Immerhin arbeiteten ihr Mann und der Erste Offizier auch des Öfteren mal zusammen, wenn es gewisse Umstände an Bord erforderlich gemacht hatten… gewiss war es dem Vulkanier auf diese Weise gelungen, die Bewunderung ihres verstorbenen Mannes auf sich zu ziehen und dies dazu zu nutzen, ihn stärker an sich zu binden und schließlich zu verführen. Oh, sie wusste genau, dass Spock derjenige gewesen war, der die Beziehung zwischen Leonard und ihr endgültig zerstört hatte, indem er ihrem Gemahl ständig einredete, was für eine schändliche Frau sie war. Und leider hatte ihr Mann auf den boshaften Vulkanier gehört – nun, es war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern und sie sollte alles vermeiden, um die negativen Gefühle, die sie schon immer für Spock empfunden hatte, seit dieser ihr Leonards Liebe stahl, zu verstärken. Schließlich hing ihr Leben und Wohlergehen jetzt völlig von dem ehemaligen Liebhaber ihres verstorbenen Mannes ab.

Wenn Spock nicht gewesen wäre, hätten Leonard und sie vielleicht mit der Zeit doch wieder zueinander gefunden, sich ausgesprochen und miteinander versöhnt – selbst nach dem dummen Seitensprung mit Robert Crater. Dabei war das nur passiert, weil ihr Mann sie nach der Diagnose, dass sie nie ein Kind empfangen würde, stark vernachlässigt hatte, obwohl sie großen Trost brauchte. Und während Dr. McCoy sich in seine Arbeit flüchtete, bekam sie ausgerechnet von einem seiner Laborassistenten die Zuneigung und den Halt, den sie sich eigentlich von Leonard ersehnte. Oh, verflucht sei der Tag, an dem sie in das Medizinische Institut kam, um ihren Mann in der Mittagspause zum Essen einzuladen! Natürlich hatte er wie üblich keine Zeit und sie war wütend gewesen… aber Robert hatte Zeit, da seine Schicht für diesen Tag zu Ende war… nun ja, sie hatte dann aus Trotz den netten Laborassistenten eingeladen und sich während des Diners in einem Restaurant allen Kummer von der Seele geredet. Robert war ein mitfühlender Zuhörer gewesen… seine Anteilnahme an ihrer Person und seine Aufmerksamkeit hatten ihr gut getan und sie waren schließlich nach einem langen Spaziergang im Stadtpark in seiner Wohnung und in seinem Bett gelandet… Oh Gott, wenn Leonard sie nicht die ganze Zeit vernachlässigt hätte, wäre das nie passiert! Sie trug nicht alleine Schuld an diesem Seitensprung… aber musste Leonard deshalb gleich in die Arme eines anderen Mannes flüchten? Doch das lag vor allem an Spock, diesem arroganten, kalten und über Leichen gehenden Vulkanier! Sie würde nie vergessen, was er mit Dr. Tanner getan hatte!

Schaudernd schloss sie die Augen, da ihr das Bild dessen, was sie miterleben musste, wohl nie mehr aus dem Kopf gehen würde… Natürlich wünschte sie sich auch, dass der Mörder ihres Ehemannes für seine Tat bestraft wurde, aber es war geradezu sadistisch, wie Spock ihn behandelte, bevor er ihn richtete…

 

_**~~~~ Rückblende ~~~~** _

_Nachdem Spocks Freund sie zum Anwesen ihres neuen Herrn und Gebieters gebracht hatte, begrüßte Spock die beiden einigermaßen freundlich und brachte Nancy danach in ihr Zimmer, das sich unweit der Küche im Erdgeschoss befand._

_„Mach dich ein wenig frisch und leg Trauerkleider an“, forderte der ehemalige Liebhaber ihres toten Mannes sie auf. „Ich erwarte dich im Wohnzimmer.“_

_„Ja“, hauchte sie schüchtern._

_„Ach, und noch etwas: Ab sofort wirst du jede vertrauliche Anrede mir gegenüber unterlassen und mich nur noch mit HERR ansprechen, verstanden?!“_

_„Jawohl“, gab sie zurück und nickte, dabei den Blick senkend._

_Offensichtlich genügte diese Antwort Spock, denn er verließ sie wortlos. Als sie etwa eine halbe Stunde später ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, wo der Hausherr sie empfangen hatte, war der andere Vulkanier jedoch schon weg und sie fand sich allein ihrem neuen Herrn gegenüber._

_„Die Kleidung, die du gewählt hast, ist angemessen“, erklärte Spock ohne jegliche Emotion und nickte. Scheinbar war er mit ihr zufrieden, denn er fuhr gleich darauf fort: „Du musst wissen, dass ich in einem Raum dieses Hauses, ebenfalls im Erdgeschoss, für meinen lieben Leonard ein Zimmer herrichten ließ, in dem sein Leichnam bequem in einem schönen Sarg ruhen kann, bis wir ihn beerdigen.“_

_"Danke für diese ehrenvolle Behandlung. Das ist wirklich überaus freundlich“, meinte Nancy und war ein wenig gerührt. „Wann wird die Beerdigung stattfinden?“_

_„Noch heute“, erwiderte der Vulkanier. „Komm, folge mir! Bevor wir Leonards Leib der Erde übergeben, haben wir noch etwas zu erledigen, was dir sicherlich Genugtuung verschafft.“_

_Nancy war über diese seltsamen Worte ein wenig verwundert, folgte Spock aber schweigsam in den besagten Raum, in dem der Tote darauf wartete, endlich zur Ruhe gebettet zu werden. McCoys Witwe fand es schön, wie der Vulkanier einen hellbraunen Sarg aus vermutlich vulkanischem Gehölz auf einem großen Tisch gestellt hatte, der mit roten Kerzen und Rosen um den Schrein dekoriert war. Der obere Teil des Sarges war offen, so dass man noch das Antlitz Leonards sehen konnte, der wirkte, als ob er friedlich schliefe. Die vulkanischen Leichenbestatter verstanden ihr Handwerk wirklich sehr gut, denn nichts in diesem Gesicht ließ auch nur ahnen, auf welche Weise ihr Gemahl ums Leben gekommen war. Allerdings erschrak sie beim Anblick eines entblößten Mannes, der auf dem Boden vor dem Sarg kniete. Seine Handgelenke waren auf einem mit blutigen Striemen versehenen Rücken zusammengebunden und seine Fußgelenke mit elektronischen Fußfesseln versehen, so dass er sich kaum rühren konnte._

_„Nun, wie ich sehe, hast du Dr. Tanner bereits bemerkt“, meine Spock höhnisch zu ihr, wobei er einen hasserfüllten Blick auf den nackten, hilflosen Menschen warf. „Das ist der Mann, der Leonard ermordete und dich damit zur Witwe machte. Deine jetzige Situation hast du zum Teil auch ihm zu verdanken.“_

_Entsetzt starrte Nancy noch einen kurzen Moment auf den nackten Tanner, richtete dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder auf Leonards Leichnam im halboffenen Sarg und eilte zu ihm hin. So nahe bei dem Manne, den sie vor vielen Jahren aus Liebe geheiratet hatte, und der nun – da sie sich über ihn beugte, um ihn näher zu betrachten – unverkennbar tot war, wurde sie von ihrer Trauer um seinen Verlust sowie um die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage überwältigt und begann hemmungslos zu weinen._

_Nach einer Weile vermeinte sie eine beinahe gebrochene, leise Stimme zu vernehmen und sah erneut zu Tanner hin. Es blickte mit müden Augen zu ihr hoch und murmelte, beinahe unhörbar: „Um Ihretwillen tut es mir leid, was ich getan habe, Mrs. McCoy… Sie sind eine so schöne Frau. Ihr Mann muss verrückt gewesen sein, nicht bei Ihnen bleiben zu wollen, sondern…“_

_„Halts Maul, Tanner!“, wurde er in zornigem Ton von Spock unterbrochen, der die Worte des Arztes offenbar genau verstanden hatte. „Wie kannst du es wagen, im Beisein des Toten schlecht von ihm zu sprechen, du Hund?!“_

_Diesem empörten Ausruf des Vulkaniers folgte ein Tritt in die Seite Tanners, so dass dieser mit schmerzhaftem Stöhnen in sich zusammensackte._

_„Hör auf damit, Spock!“, rief Nancy aus, erschrocken über die Brutalität des Vulkaniers. Dieser jedoch schaute sie mit einem wutentbrannten Ausdruck im Gesicht an._

_„Hast du mir vorhin nicht zugehört?“, fragte er mit schneidender Stimme. „Dieser nichtswürdige Wurm hier ist der Mörder deines Mannes!“_

_„Ja, ja, ich habe es verstanden“, antwortete sie in beschwichtigendem Ton und trat auf den Vulkanier zu, wobei sie ihm einen flehentlichen Blick zuwarf. „Aber du hast ihn doch schon hart dafür bestraft, nicht wahr? Muss es wirklich sein, dass du ihn in Gegenwart meines toten Mannes quälst?!“_

_Spock warf Nancy einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, dann holte er mit seiner rechten Hand aus und verabreichte ihr eine solch harte Ohrfeige, dass sie zu Boden fiel und von dort entsetzt zu ihm aufsah._

_„Wag es nie wieder, mich so vertraulich anzusprechen, als ob wir gute Bekannte wären!“, zischte er tonlos. „Du bist nichts weiter als eine elende Sklavin, die ich nur aufgrund meiner Loyalität gegenüber Leonard bei mir aufgenommen habe! Vergiss das nie!“_

_„Lassen Sie Mrs. McCoy in Ruhe!“, meldete sich plötzlich mit schwacher Stimme Tanner wieder zu Wort, der sich mühsam aufgerichtet hatte. „Reicht es denn nicht, dass Sie ihre Ehe kaputt gemacht haben?!“_

_„Das war nicht nötig“, gab Spock spöttisch zurück. „Mrs. McCoy hat schon selbst dafür gesorgt, indem sie sich einen Liebhaber hielt. Na, was sagen Sie dazu, Tanner?“_

_„Der armen Frau blieb wahrscheinlich nichts anderes übrig, nachdem ihr Mann es vorzog, zum anderen Ufer zu wechseln, nicht wahr?“, entgegnete der Angesprochene trotz seiner ausweglosen Lage ironisch._

_Die Augenbrauen des Vulkaniers zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen und erneut verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Miene, ehe er noch einmal ausholte und diesmal dem Mörder seines Geliebten eine harte Ohrfeige verpasste. Aber diesmal reichte es Spock nicht aus, dass Tanner zu Boden sank – nein, er trat ihm noch zusätzlich mit voller Wucht in die Seite. Der nackte Mann schrie laut auf und rollte sich zusammen._

_Währenddessen hatte sich Nancy wieder vom Boden erhoben, eilte zu Spock, warf sich vor ihm auf die Knie, ergriff seine Hand und blickte mit flehendem Blick zu ihm auf._

_„Bitte nicht, Herr! Bitte, lassen Sie ab von Tanner! Leonards Leichnam liegt hier. Ist es denn wirklich nötig, seine Totenruhe zu stören, indem man seinen Mörder vor seinem Sarg misshandelt, Herr?“_

_Spock verzog seine Lippen zu einem unmerklichen Lächeln._

_„Du hast recht, Nancy“, sagte er dann kalt. „Wir sollten vor allem Leonard ehren. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir nun etwas tun, dass deinen Mann sicherlich sehr gefreut hätte.“_

_Überrascht sah McCoys Witwe ihn an._

_„Steh auf, Nancy, und öffne deine Hände!“, befahl ihr Spock._

_Gehorsam tat sie, was er verlangte. Daraufhin zog der Vulkanier aus der Innentasche seines Oberteiles einen Beutel mit Salz heraus, öffnete ihn und schüttete etwas von dem Inhalt in ihre Hände._

_„Sicherlich wird es dir ein Vergnügen sein, den Mörder deines Mannes zu bestrafen“, meinte Spock süffisant und blickte zu Tanner, der immer noch zusammengerollt auf dem Boden lag. Entschlossen schritt der Vulkanier auf ihn zu und zog ihn brutal wieder in die kniende Position, in der er gewesen war, als sie den Raum betraten. Dann wandte sich Spock erneut Nancy zu._

_„Komm her und reib das Salz schön langsam auf dem gesamten Rücken dieses Mistkerls ein!“_

_„Was?!“, entfuhr es McCoys Witwe entsetzt._

_„Du sollst das Salz auf dem Rücken von Tanner einreiben, dummes Weibsstück!“_

_„Aber… aber… nein! Ich kann nicht!“, protestierte Nancy und schüttelte heftig den Kopf._

_Spocks Augenbrauen zogen sich wieder bedrohlich zusammen, bevor er auf Nancy zuging, sie am Handgelenk ergriff und mit sich zu Tanner zog._

_„Du tust, was ich dir sage!“, zischte der Vulkanier sie an und schob sie noch näher zu dem knienden Mann, der leise vor sich hin wimmerte. Trotz ihrer Angst vor Spock zögerte sie, so dass sich der Vulkanier genötigt sie, sie nochmals zu ermahnen. „Los, Nancy! Tue, was ich von dir verlange!“_

_„Aber… all das viele Blut… nein, ich kann nicht… ich kann nicht…“, sagte sie und wandte sich mit flehendem Blick um. „Bitte, Herr, ersparen Sie mir das.“_

_Spocks Blick verfinsterte sich. Er trat nun sehr nahe an sie heran und raunte ihr ins Ohr: „Wenn du den Mörder deines Mannes nicht sofort mit dem Salz einreibst, dann stirbst du mit diesem Lumpenhund! Aber zuvor erlaube ich ihm, dich zu beschlafen, was er – da er dich anscheinend attraktiv findet - sicherlich mit Vergnügen tun wird. Würde dir das besser gefallen, du verdammte Hure?!“_

_Nancy zuckte aufgrund dieser Drohung und der herabwürdigenden Bezeichnung zusammen. Ein Blick in Spocks hasserfüllte Augen machte ihr sofort klar, dass er seine Worte durchaus ernst meinte. Sie begann zu zittern und ließ sich langsam hinter Tanner auf die Knie nieder._

_„Es freut mich, dass du vernünftig bist“, murmelte der Vulkanier. „Und nun verteil das Salz in deinen Händen schön auf Dr. Tanners Rücken und verreibe es. Lass dir dabei ruhig Zeit. Da der Mörder deines Ehemannes ja behauptet, seine Untat zu bereuen, wird er die Strafe sicherlich ohne großes Geschrei ertragen.“_

_Widerspruchslos gehorchte Nancy, wobei sie Tanner zuflüsterte: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe zu große Angst.“_

_Trotz seiner Schmerzen wisperte der entblößte Mann zurück: „Schon gut, ich habe nichts anderes verdient… es tut mir vor allem wegen Ihnen leid… eine so schöne Frau in der Hand dieses verdammten Vulkaniers… es ist eine Schande…“_

_Mehr bekam Tanner nicht über die Lippen, denn das Salz in seinen Wunden musste ihm beinahe unerträgliche Schmerzen bereiten, da er leise zu wimmern begann und ihm Tränen aus den Augen traten. Nancy konnte diesen Anblick kaum verkraften und sah die meiste Zeit auf den Boden, während sie das Salz in ihren Händen auf dem geschundenen Rücken Tanners verrieb..._

_*_

_Nancys Augen füllten sich bei dieser Erinnerung mit Tränen, so dass ihre ohnehin eingeschränkte Sicht auf die Metalltür verschwamm. Nachdem sie Tanners gesamten Rücken mit dem Salz in ihren Händen eingerieben hatte und der gequälte Mann schließlich vor Schmerzen laut weinte, erklärte Spock, dass der Mörder jetzt genau spürte, wie viel Schmerz er ihm durch den Mord an Dr. Leonard McCoy zugefügt habe. Danach stellte sich der Vulkanier dicht neben den halboffenen Sarg seines Geliebten und befahl Nancy, sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen. Als sie dies getan hatte, begann Spock eine kleine Trauerrede zu halten, in dem er Leonards Verdienste für seinen Heimatplaneten sowie im Auftrag des Imperiums pries, seine herausragenden Fähigkeiten als Chirurg und medizinischer Wissenschaftler lobte und kundtat, dass er seiner Familie und seinen Freunden stets ein loyaler, treuer Kamerad gewesen war. Nancy fand diese Rede angemessen und schön und wäre sicherlich gerührt gewesen, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, wie kalt und grausam Spock in Wirklichkeit war. Außerdem beschlich sie während seiner Rede die unheilvolle Ahnung, dass noch etwas Furchtbares passieren würde. Und ihre Ahnung hatte sie nicht getrogen._

_Nach seiner Trauerrede gestattete der Vulkanier McCoys Witwe noch, auf ihre Art von ihrem toten Mann Abschied zu nehmen, worauf sie leise ein Gebet für Leonard sprach und wieder ein wenig weinte. Als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte und wieder aufblickte, sah sie direkt in Spocks Gesicht, der seine Lippen zu einem leicht höhnischen Lächeln verzogen hatte. Offenbar hielt er sie tatsächlich für eine berechnende Frau, deren Trauer nur gespielt war. Damit bestätigte er ihren Verdacht, dass er sie verachtete und verabscheute. Außerdem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er sie tatsächlich am Leben lassen würde. Jedoch wagte sie nicht, noch irgendetwas zu sagen, was Spock auch gar nicht zu erwarten schien. Vielmehr wandte er sich nach einem eindringlichen Blick auf sie von ihr ab, beugte sich zu Leonards Gesicht hinunter und küsste ihn, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und den oberen Teil des Sarges verschloss._

_„Leb wohl, mein Liebster, mögest du jetzt in einer besseren Welt sein“, murmelte Spock leise und ließ seine Augen noch einen langen Moment auf dem Sarg ruhen. Danach löste er abrupt seinen Blick von ihm, ging zu Tanner, zog ihn grob auf die Füße und löste seine Fesseln an Armen und Beinen. Nancy erinnerte sich noch genau, welch ein Bild des Jammers der geschundene Mann bot. Und obwohl Tanner sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, musste er Spock dabei helfen, den Sarg mit dem toten Leonard auf einen Rollwagen, der versteckt in einer Ecke des Raumes bereit stand, zu verfrachten. Danach durfte Tanner diesen Wagen hinaus in den Garten rollen. Unter einem prachtvollen, großen Baum mit einer ausladenden Krone war bereits ein tiefes Grab ausgehoben worden, in das die beiden Männer den Sarg dann vorsichtig betteten. Doch Tanner musste dann alleine den Totenschrein wieder mit Erde bedecken, während Spock und sie ihm dabei zusahen. Aber es war nicht die einzige Beerdigung an diesem Tage._

_Nein, denn kaum hatte Tanner das Grab wieder zugeschaufelt, nahm Spock ihm den Spaten aus der Hand und drückte ihn Nancy in die Hand, während er die Hände des Arztes wieder auf dem Rücken zusammenband. Danach zwang Spock die beiden Menschen, mit ihm sein Anwesen zu verlassen. Sie mussten ein ganzes Stück weit gehen, bis sie einen Ort erreichten, der einer Wüste glich. Hier löste der Vulkaner Tanner erneut die Hände und befahl ihm, noch ein tiefes Grab auszuheben. Dabei erfuhr Nancy, dass der Mörder ihres Mannes auch bereits das Grab im Garten Spocks, in dem nun die sterblichen Überreste Leonards ruhten, am Tage vor ihrer Ankunft ausgehoben hatte._

_Widerspruchslos tat Tanner, was der Vulkanier von ihm verlangte, obwohl er sicherlich genau wie sie ahnte, was danach mit ihm geschehen würde. Aber offenbar hatte der Mann bereits mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Und kaum war das Grab nach Spocks Meinung tief genug ausgehoben, musste Tanner sich nahe an den Rand desselben stellen._

_„Dreh dich nicht um, Hund!“, waren die letzten Worte, die der Vulkanier an den Mörder seines Geliebten richtete. Eine Sekunde später zog er einen Phaser aus seinem Gurt und feuerte auf ihn. Getroffen fiel Tanner wie ein nasser Sack in die frisch ausgehobene Grube._

_„So, jetzt habe ich dieses Dreckstück endgültig gerichtet“, murmelte Spock und wandte sich mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck in seiner Miene an Nancy. „Mach das Loch zu!“_

_Fassungslos von so viel Brutalität und Gefühlskälte gehorchte McCoys Witwe und begrub so rasch sie konnte den Mörder ihres Mannes, wobei ihr ganzer Leib zitterte…_

_**~~~~ Rückblende aus ~~~~** _

 

Bei dieser letzten Erinnerung wurde Nancy erneut von Entsetzen über das Geschehene erfasst und bedeckte kurz mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht. Sie würde niemals begreifen, wie sich Leonard in eine Bestie wie Spock nur hatte verlieben können. Der Vulkanier war nicht nur rachsüchtig und boshaft, sondern auch sehr sadistisch. Und dennoch hatte Leonard ihn geliebt. Es war unverkennbar, als er ihr Spock damals vorstellte. Die zärtlichen Blicke, mit denen er das gefährliche Wesen mit den spitzen Ohren bedachte, die ständigen Küsse und Liebkosungen, die die beiden vor ihren Augen austauschten.

Ja, natürlich hatte Leonard das getan, um sie zu demütigen und sich dafür zu rächen, dass sie fremdgegangen war. Sie verstand es und nahm es ihrem Mann damals nicht übel. Er hatte jedes Recht der Welt, böse auf sie zu sein. Was ihr allerdings immer schleierhaft bleiben würde war der Umstand, dass Leonard, der sich doch nie besonders für andere Männer interessiert hatte, eine Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann begann und dabei offensichtlich überaus glücklich war.

„Ach, natürlich hat Spock irgendetwas mit meinem Mann angestellt, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen“, dachte Nancy. „Wer weiß schon, über welche Kräfte und Tricks diese Vulkanier verfügen? Jedenfalls ist es ihm gelungen, mir Leonard wegzunehmen und ihn gegen mich aufzuhetzen!“

Ihre aufkeimende Wut auf den Vulkanier verdrängte die Erinnerung an die Hinrichtung Tanners und ließ Nancy wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehren. Sie nahm ihre Hand wieder von ihrem Gesicht und starrte auf die im Schein der Taschenlampe glänzende Metalltür. Was um alles in der Welt hatte dieser grausame Vulkanier mit demjenigen vor, der sich dahinter verbarg? Es handelte sich bei dieser Person gewiss nicht um einen ‚Gast‘, sondern wahrscheinlich um einen Gefangenen. Andererseits war der Kellerraum äußerst bequem und luxuriös ausgestattet. Schwer verständlich, warum Spock einen Gefangenen so gut unterbringen sollte und allem Anschein nach großen Wert darauf legte, dass dieser sich wohlfühlte. Wirklich überaus seltsam.

Wer war diese Person?

Hinzu kam der mysteriöse Umstand, dass dieser schmierige Harry Mudd ihren Herrn heute Nachmittag hier abholte. Und warum reiste Spock überhaupt mit einem solchen Typ, den er doch offensichtlich überaus verachtete?

Bestimmt hatten sie den sogenannten ‚Gast‘ entführt. Oh, sie musste unbedingt herausfinden, um wen es sich dabei handelte und was Spock mit seinem Opfer vorhatte. Wenn es sich dabei um jemand Unschuldigen handelte, vielleicht gar ein Kind, dann würde sie versuchen, dieser Person zu helfen… 

 


	7. Chapter 7

~ 6. ~

Als Leonard McCoy allmählich wach wurde und die Augen aufschlug, fand er sich in einem Raum wieder, der durch ein leicht dämmriges Licht erhellt wurde. Er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig benommen und brauchte eine Weile, ehe er in der Lage war, sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt langsam von seiner liegenden in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Irritiert blickte er sich um. Wo war er? Und was war das für ein Zimmer? Die Einrichtung kam ihn gänzlich unbekannt vor. Vage erinnerte er sich daran, von Jocelyns Wohnung fortgegangen zu sein. Er war durch den Stadtpark gegangen, um zur nächstgelegenen Shuttle-Station zu kommen… Moment mal… da war doch etwas gewesen… hatte nicht jemand um Hilfe gerufen?

Allmählich wurde die Erinnerung klarer: Er hatte vermeint, eine menschliche Stimme zu hören, und als er sich umsah, wurde er plötzlich aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen, jemand hatte gewaltsam seine Arme nach hinten gezogen und auf seinen Mund wurde etwas gedrückt, noch bevor er sich recht wehren konnte. Danach musste er das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Vermutlich hatte man ihn betäubt und dann hierher verschleppt. Aber warum nur, verdammt noch mal?! Was wollte man von ihm?!

McCoy spürte ein leichtes Gefühl von Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wenn jemand seine Hilfe benötigte, hätte man ihn auch einfach darum bitten können. Er würde diese einem Hilfsbedürftigen doch niemals verweigern.

„Hallo?!“, rief er aufs Geratewohl in den Raum hinein, in der Hoffnung, dass sich einer seiner Entführer zu erkennen gab. Aber es folgte keinerlei Reaktion.

Der Arzt erhob sich langsam vom Bett und ging auf die Tür zu. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, blieb sie verschlossen. McCoy sah sich genau am Eingangsbereich um. Vielleicht fand er ja einen Mechanismus, mit dem er die Tür öffnen konnte. Tatsächlich entdeckte er in der Wand neben dieser ein Displayfeld und mehrere Knöpfe. Vermutlich musste man den Code kennen, um aus diesem Raum zu gelangen. Doch obwohl er ahnte, dass es wahrscheinlich nichts brachte, probierte er mehrere Zahlenkombinationen aus – die Tür vor ihm bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Hallo?!“, rief er noch einmal laut, aber wieder bekam er keine Antwort.

Hilflos sah er sich in seinem Gefängnis um, das wie ein vornehmeres Gästezimmer eingerichtet war. Zweifellos brauchte man ihn, wenn man ihn in einem solch bequemen Quartier untergebracht hatte. Womöglich waren seine Entführer äußerst verzweifelt. Dennoch überwog seine Wut derzeit sein aufkeimendes Mitgefühl, denn nichts hasste er mehr, als überrumpelt zu werden.

Missmutig begann er, im Zimmer herumzugehen, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt, und überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Nachdem er eine Zeitlang auf diese Weise verbracht hatte, erkannte er verärgert, dass ihm wohl derzeit nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu warten, bis seine Entführer Kontakt mit ihm aufnahmen. Aber wann würde das sein? Wie spät war es eigentlich?

Erneut blickte sich McCoy im halbdämmrigen Raum um. Nirgendwo entdeckte er eine Uhr, was sein Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins noch verstärkte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war, seit man ihn entführt und hierher gebracht hatte. Himmel, er wusste nicht einmal, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war. Er könnte sich bereits seit ein paar Tagen hier befinden, ohne es zu wissen.

Sein Blick blieb plötzlich an dem Tisch hängen, der sich mitten im Raum befand. Darauf stand ein Tablett mit einem Frischhaltedeckel. Neugierig schritt McCoy auf ihn zu und hob ihn hoch. Darunter befand sich ein voll gefüllter Teller mit Nudelsalat, daneben noch ein Teller mit mehreren schön angerichteten Sandwiches sowie eine Kanne mit Saft und ein leeres Glas.

„Offensichtlich wollen mich meine Entführer vorerst am Leben halten“, dachte er zynisch und verzog seinen Mund zu einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln. „Daraus folgt, dass sie mich irgendwie brauchen. Zu welchem Zweck bleibt abzuwarten. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, was diese Typen mit mir machen, wenn sie mich nicht mehr benötigen. Es kann nichts Gutes sein und ich sollte mich besser vorsehen.“

Der Arzt spürte, dass sein Magen leicht zu knurren begann. Aber obwohl er hungrig war, sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen, auch nur einen Bissen von dem appetitlich aussehenden Nudelsalat oder den Sandwiches zu essen. Um sich von seinem Hungergefühl abzulenken, begann er, erneut im Raum herumzutigern. Nach einer Weile hielt er inne, denn er vermeinte, Schritte gehört zu haben und blickte gespannt auf die Metalltür. Einige Minuten später öffnete sich diese und…

„Spock!“, entfuhr es McCoy überrascht, als er den bärtigen Vulkanier erblickte. Dann jedoch stutzte er, während Spock abwartend an der Türschwelle verharrte. „Sie?! – Wie kommen Sie denn hierher?!“

Nur allzu gut war dem Arzt seine letzte Begegnung vor ein paar Jahren mit dem bärtigen Ersten Offizier der ‚anderen Enterprise‘ aus dem Paralleluniversum im Gedächtnis geblieben. Damals hatte dieser ‚andere‘ Spock seine Gedanken unvermittelt und gewaltsam mit seinen verschmolzen und auf diese Weise herausgefunden, dass es sich bei dem zurückgekehrten Landetrupp von Halkan nicht um den der ‚Enterprise‘ des sogenannten Imperiums, sondern um die Doppelgänger von Kirk, Uhura, Scott und McCoy handelte. Danach hatte er ihnen zwar geholfen, in ihr Universum zurück zu gelangen, aber nur, weil er seine eigenen Kameraden wieder bei sich haben wollte. Dunkel erinnerte sich McCoy dabei an ein warmes Gefühl, das er sich nicht recht zu erklären wusste. Aber er hatte sich darüber nicht weiter den Kopf zerbrochen. Doch nun trat ihm dieser Spock aus der Parallelwelt plötzlich entgegen, in einem Raum, in dem man ihn offensichtlich gefangen hielt.

„Ich verstehe durchaus Ihre Verwirrung, Dr. McCoy“, erwiderte der Vulkanier mit freundlicher Stimme und einem kleinen Lächeln, was den Arzt doch überaus erstaunte. „Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass Sie hier in meinem Hause in Sicherheit sind und keinerlei Grund zur Sorge haben. Ich bin sehr froh, Sie wohlauf zu sehen.“

„In Ihrem Haus?!“, gab McCoy fassungslos zurück und starrte sein Gegenüber an. „Habe ich Sie eben richtig verstanden? Ich befinde mich in Ihrem Haus?“

„Das ist korrekt!“

„Dann haben also Sie mich entführt?“

McCoy zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte den bärtigen Vulkanier mit einem Blick, in dem sich deutlich Misstrauen und Wut spiegelten. Doch Spock schien das nicht zu beeindrucken, denn er behielt sein leichtes Lächeln bei und kam nun näher.

„Sie ziehen die falschen Schlüsse, Doktor. Ich bin keineswegs Ihr Feind, sondern Ihr Freund.“

„Ach ja?! Seit wann überfallen und betäuben einen Freunde?!“

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass man Ihnen so übel mitgespielt hat, Dr. McCoy. Harry Mudd und seine Truppe sind wirklich nicht zimperlich, wenn es darum geht, jemanden zu entführen, um Gewinn daraus zu ziehen. Sie können von Glück reden, dass ich in der Nähe war und Sie befreien konnte“, erklärte Spock sachlich.

Wieder starrte McCoy den bärtigen Vulkanier fassungslos an, ehe er tonlos fragte: „Harry Mudd?“

Spock nickte.

„Ja, es war Harry Mudd, der Sie entführen wollte.“

„Harry Mudd ist doch nur ein kleiner Gauner“, wandte der Arzt ein.

„Nun, der Harry Mudd in ‚Ihrer Welt‘ vielleicht, aber in unserem Universum ist er ein berüchtigter Weltraumpirat und dafür bekannt, notfalls über Leichen zu gehen, um seinen Vorteil daraus zu schlagen. Glauben Sie mir, Doktor, Sie können von Glück reden, dass ich in der Nähe war, um Sie aus Mudds Händen zu befreien.“

„Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn“, entgegnete McCoy und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte der Harry Mudd aus Ihrer Welt in unser Universum fliegen, um ausgerechnet mich zu entführen?“

„Die Beweggründe dieses Verbrechers sind mir ebenfalls ein Rätsel“, antwortete Spock trocken. „Ich hatte keine Zeit, ihn über die Motive Ihrer Entführung auszuquetschen, da ich vor allem darauf bedacht war, Ihr Leben zu retten.“

„Irgendwie… also, entschuldigen Sie, aber irgendwie… mir kommt das alles so seltsam vor“, murmelte McCoy, blickte zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Er versuchte, das Gesagte zu erfassen und einzuordnen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Es war alles sehr… sehr unlogisch!

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht!“, erklärte er dann und blickte Spock wieder an. „Harry Mudd entführt mich aus Gründen, die ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, und Sie befreien mich aus seiner Gewalt, obwohl es auch für Sie keinen hinreichenden Grund gibt, mir zu helfen.“

„Sie irren sich, Doktor“, widersprach Spock. „Ihr Doppelgänger, Leonard McCoy, war ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Darum ist es doch selbstverständlich, dass ich auch Ihnen helfe, wenn Sie in der Bredouille stecken.“

„Sie überraschen mich immer mehr“, meinte McCoy. „Mein Doppelgänger und Sie sind also gute Freunde?“

„Wir waren es“, klärte Spock ihn auf. „Leonard ist vor kurzem ums Leben gekommen… ein unwiederbringlicher Verlust für alle, die ihm nahe standen.“

Diese Nachricht schockierte den Arzt der Föderation dermaßen, dass ihm flau im Magen wurde und er sich unwillkürlich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch setzte. Mit besorgter Miene ließ sich Spock neben ihm nieder und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, ja, es geht gleich wieder“, beschwichtigte ihn McCoy und hob abwehrend eine Hand, als Spock Anstalten machte, ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Es… es ist nur so überraschend… so erschreckend für mich, dass mein Doppelgänger nicht mehr…“

„Ja, es kam sehr plötzlich“, sagte Spock und nickte. „Die Einzelheiten erspare ich Ihnen jedoch besser.“

McCoy nickte, denn er konnte sich denken, dass die Umstände des Todes dieses ‚anderen‘ Dr. McCoy auf keine natürliche Ursache zurückzuführen waren. Ihm hatte das letzte Erlebnis auf der ‚Enterprise‘ des Paralleluniversums für alle Zeiten gereicht.

Eine Weile saßen die beiden Männer schweigend am Tisch, bis McCoy endlich wieder das Wort ergriff und leise meinte: „Könnte es sein, dass… dass der Mudd dieses Universums mich entführt hat, damit ich meinen Doppelgänger auf der ‚Enterprise‘ ersetze?“

„Möglich“, erwiderte Spock. „Ich weiß es jedoch nicht.“

„Aber gerade Sie als Erster Offizier müssten doch…“

„Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen ins Wort falle, Doktor! Aber ich habe meinen Dienst bei der Raumflotte des terranischen Imperiums quittiert und mich ins Privatleben zurückgezogen. Daher weiß ich wirklich nicht, ob Captain Kirk oder einer der Admiräle Harry Mudd diesen Wunsch zukommen ließ.“

„Wunsch? Sie halten es wirklich für möglich, dass sie mit einem Piraten Geschäfte machen, Spock?“

„Selbstverständlich! Mudd ist nützlich, wenn es darum geht, Angelegenheiten zu erledigen, die – vorsichtig ausgedrückt – nicht ganz legal sind. Sie müssen wissen, dass das terranische Imperium nach dem Zwischenfall mit Ihnen und Ihren Kameraden auf unserer ‚Enterprise‘ das Gesetz erließ, jeglichen Kontakt mit der Parallelwelt zu vermeiden.(*) Darum können sie wohl kaum jemandem offiziell den Auftrag erteilen, einen Ersatz für meinen Freund Leonard zu beschaffen – also benötigt man die Dienste von Harry Mudd und seiner Truppe. Und die Terraner sind beileibe nicht die Einzigen, die sie in Anspruch nehmen. Niemand hat also ein Interesse daran, diese Piratenbande festzusetzen.“

„Und ausgerechnet Sie kommen dann daher und befreien mich aus Mudds Händen?“, fragte McCoy ungläubig. „Handeln Sie sich damit nicht einen Haufen Ärger ein?“

„Nein, Mudd wird den Mund halten! Er fürchtet die Vulkanier nämlich noch sehr viel mehr als irgendwelche terranischen Admiräle. Wahrscheinlich wird er ihnen erzählen, dass Sie den Transport in unsere Welt nicht überlebt haben… und damit hat sich der Fall für das Imperium erledigt.“

Der Arzt der Föderation schauderte innerlich, nachdem Spock ihm dies mitgeteilt hatte. Einerseits war er jetzt zwar im Paralleluniversum gefangen, andererseits fühlte er gegenüber dem bärtigen Vulkanier Dankbarkeit, da er ihn aus Mudds Händen befreit hatte. Der Harry Mudd aus seinem Universum war ja lästig genug, aber doch nichts weiter als ein Gauner, der immer wieder erwischt und eingesperrt wurde. Im Gegensatz dazu schien der Mudd des Paralleluniversums ein überaus erfolgreicher Verbrecher zu sein, der sogar eine eigene Bande besaß und über Leichen zu gehen bereit war, wenn man den Worten des bärtigen Spocks glauben wollte. Aber es gab keinen Grund, an dem, was der Vulkanier gesagt hatte, zu zweifeln.

„Sie sind sehr blass, Doktor“, wandte sich in diesem Moment der bärtige Spock an ihn. „Kommen Sie, nehmen Sie eine Kleinigkeit zu sich und ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus. Sie wirken sehr mitgenommen. Das Betäubungsmittel, das die Piraten Ihnen verabreichten, scheint doch überaus stark gewesen zu sein.“

„Ja, aber ich bin eigentlich nicht wirklich müde, sondern nur etwas erschüttert“, murmelte der Arzt. „Hören Sie, Spock, ich bin Ihnen ja wirklich dankbar dafür, dass Sie mich aus Mudds Gewalt befreit haben. Aber Sie verstehen sicherlich auch, dass ich so schnell wie möglich in mein eigenes Universum zurückkehren möchte.“

„Natürlich“, gab der Vulkanier zurück und nickte.

„Freut mich, dass wir uns verstehen“, erwiderte McCoy und lächelte etwas, erleichtert, dass ihm Spock keinerlei Schwierigkeiten zu machen beabsichtigte. Gewiss war er froh, wenn er ihn bald wieder los sein würde. „Ich hoffe, es bereitet Ihnen nicht allzu viele Umstände, mich in meine Welt zurückzubringen.“

„Nun, das wird schwerlich möglich sein, Doktor!“

„Wieso? Warum?!“

Der bärtige Spock schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und erklärte: „Es ist mir völlig schleierhaft, wie es Harry Mudd gelungen ist, in Ihr Universum zu kommen.“

„Dann kontaktieren Sie ihn! Fragen Sie ihn!“, drängte McCoy ungeduldig. „Ich will so schnell wie möglich wieder in meine Welt zurück!“

„Sie scheinen zu glauben, dass dies alles ein Kinderspiel sei, mein lieber Doktor. Aber dem ist nicht so. Es ist nur einem glücklichen Zufall zu verdanken, der mich mit Mudd zusammentreffen und dabei Ihre Entführung entdecken ließ. Doch nachdem ich diesen Piraten dazu gezwungen hatte, Sie mir zu übergeben, machte er sich mitsamt seiner Bande so rasch wie möglich aus dem Staub. Kontaktdaten hinterließ er dabei nicht, wie Sie sich denken können – schließlich ist er ein Verbrecher, der darauf bedacht ist, sich nicht finden zu lassen.“

„Aber es muss doch möglich sein, ihn aufzuspüren!“

„Sicher, Doktor. Aber was dann? Glauben Sie wirklich, Mudd würde mir so einfach verraten, wie er in Ihr Universum gelangt ist?“

„Wollen Sie mir damit etwa sagen, dass ich hier festsitze, Spock?“

„Erstmal ja, aber machen Sie sich keine Gedanken deswegen. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie in meinem bescheidenen Domizil beherbergen zu dürfen.“

„Mir aber nicht! Ich will nach Hause! Schließlich habe ich in meiner Welt mein eigenes Leben, Freunde, Familie und einen Job! Denken Sie vielleicht, dass man mich nicht suchen wird, wenn man erst einmal entdeckt, dass ich verschwunden bin?“

„Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich. Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um Ihnen zu helfen“, sagte Spock mit beschwichtigender Stimme und legte seine Hand auf eine des Arztes. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen aufgrund dieser Berührung und zog die Hand blitzschnell zurück, den Vulkanier dabei irritiert anstarrend. Jener lächelte wieder und es wirkte tatsächlich freundlich. McCoy fand ihn dabei beinahe sympathisch, andererseits hatte sich ihm fest ins Gedächtnis gebrannt, auf welch aggressive Weise ihre letzte Begegnung auf der ‚anderen Enterprise‘ verlaufen war… Nein, er sollte dem bärtigen Spock besser nicht allzu sehr vertrauen. Er war gefährlich und ging – wenn es hart auf hart kam – sicherlich genauso über Leichen wie die damalige Crew oder wie offensichtlich der Harry Mudd aus diesem Universum.

„Warum sind Sie so freundlich zu mir?“, erkundigte sich McCoy misstrauisch.

„Warum sollte ich es nicht sein?“, erwiderte Spock, immer noch lächelnd. „Schließlich sind wir doch Freunde, nicht wahr?“

„Nein, sind wir nicht!“, widersprach der Arzt der Föderation in bissigem Ton. „Bei unserer letzten Begegnung vor ein paar Jahren betrachteten Sie mich doch keineswegs als Ihren Freund, nicht wahr? Ansonsten hätten Sie mir doch nicht gewaltsam eine Gedankenverschmelzung aufgezwungen!“

„Bitte, verzeihen Sie mir mein damaliges Vorgehen gegen Sie“, meinte Spock in entschuldigendem Ton, ohne sein Lächeln zu verlieren. „Aber die damaligen Umstände waren andere als jetzt! Schließlich konnte ich nicht wissen, was Sie vorhatten! Außerdem glaubte ich ja, dass es sich bei Ihnen um meinen Freund Leonard handelte, mit dem ich meine Gedanken schon des Öfteren verschmolzen hatte. Mir kam Ihr Verhalten überaus seltsam vor und ich wollte den Grund dafür unbedingt herausfinden. Das können Sie mir kaum zum Vorwurf machen. Denn gewiss hätten Sie in Ihrer Welt etwas Ähnliches versucht, oder irre ich mich?“

„Nein, aber unsere Methoden wären etwas weniger aggressiv gewesen“, knurrte McCoy missmutig.

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln, mein lieber Doktor“, widersprach Spock mit leicht ironischem Unterton und sein eben noch freundliches Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein spöttisches. „Vielmehr bin ich davon überzeugt, dass Sie Personen, die Sie und Ihre Crewmitglieder als Bedrohung betrachten, ebenso dazu zu zwingen versuchen, Ihnen die Wahrheit zu gestehen.“

„Natürlich, aber die Methoden sind doch um ein Vielfaches humaner als in Ihrem Imperium!“

„Na ja, man kann jedes Vorgehen so interpretieren, wie man es braucht!“

„Spock! Das ist doch…!“, brauste McCoy auf, aber der Vulkanier unterbrach ihn: „Es besteht überhaupt kein Grund, sich wegen unserer unterschiedlichen Ansichten aufzuregen, mein lieber Doktor. Ich verstehe durchaus, dass Sie Ihre Welt verteidigen. Das ist völlig legitim. – Bitte, beunruhigen Sie sich nicht. Ich werde alles tun, um Ihnen zu helfen. Bis dahin jedoch sollten Sie Ihren Aufenthalt hier genießen. Es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn Sie jetzt erst einmal etwas zu sich nehmen würden. Meine Haushälterin hat Ihnen extra etwas hergerichtet. Falls sie jedoch etwas anderes wünschen, brauchen Sie es nur zu sagen und sie wird es Ihnen ebenfalls zubereiten.“

„Ein heißer Kaffee wäre vielleicht ganz nett“, kam es McCoy unwillkürlich über die Lippen, obwohl er eigentlich nichts hatte sagen wollen. Doch tatsächlich sehnte er sich im Moment nach diesem schwarzen, aromatischen Getränk. Er brauchte dringend einen klaren Kopf, um über seine Situation nachzudenken und eine mögliche Lösung zu finden. Im Augenblick saß er ja hier fest.

Spock nickte, erhob sich, trat neben die Eingangstür und betätigte einen der Knöpfe, die sich in der Wand befanden.

„Bereite bitte eine Kanne Kaffee für unseren Gast zu!“, befahl er in kühlem Ton.

„Ja, Herr“, kam es einen Moment später als Antwort aus der kleinen Sprechanlage. „Wohin soll ich das Tablett bringen?“

„Stell es einfach ins Wohnzimmer und sag Bescheid! Ich hole es dann ab!“

„Ja, Herr!“

McCoy, der dem kleinen Dialog gelauscht hatte, wunderte sich, dass der eben noch so freundlich scheinende Spock in einem derart kühlen, ja fast feindseligen Ton mit seiner Haushälterin sprach und diese in einem sehr unterwürfigen Ton antwortete. Aber vielleicht war es in diesem ‚Imperium‘ ja die Regel. Wer wusste das schon? Er jedenfalls wollte so schnell wie möglich fort von hier!

„Warum bitten Sie Ihre Bedienstete nicht, das Tablett direkt hierher zu bringen? Ich hätte nichts gegen ein wenig weibliche Gesellschaft“, fragte McCoy, der tatsächlich keine große Lust hatte, noch mehr Zeit allein mit dem bärtigen Spock zu verbringen. Vielleicht könnte ihm dessen Haushälterin ja etwas über die Welt erzählen, in der er sich jetzt befand. Vor allem interessierte es ihn, was genau mit seinem Doppelgänger geschehen und wie dieser ‚andere‘ Spock als Person war.

„Meiner Bediensteten würde es äußerst schwerfallen, sich in diesen Raum hier zu begeben“, entgegnete sein ‚Gastgeber‘ und maß McCoy mit einem eindringlichen Blick. „Glauben Sie mir, ich tue ihr einen Gefallen, wenn ich es ihr erspare herzukommen. Verzeihen Sie also, wenn ich Ihren Wunsch nach weiblicher Gesellschaft nicht erfüllen kann. Aber es ist wirklich kein Verlust, Doktor. Meine Dienerin ist nicht besonders geistreich, sondern ganz das Gegenteil.“

„Sie scheinen nicht viel von ihr zu halten“, meinte McCoy, der es nicht leiden konnte, in welch herabsetzender Weise dieser arrogante Vulkanier über seine Haushälterin sprach.

„Ihre Aufgaben erfüllt sie zu meiner Zufriedenheit“, gab Spock in sachlichem Ton zurück. „Mehr wird nicht von ihr erwartet und mehr vermag sie auch nicht. Bedauerlicherweise ist es mir derzeit nicht möglich, Ihnen eine gut ausgebildete Hetäre als Gesellschafterin herbeizuschaffen. Für eine geistreiche Kommunikation müssen Sie schon mit mir vorlieb nehmen.“

„Aber vielleicht lege ich gar keinen Wert auf eine geistreiche Unterhaltung“, erwiderte der Arzt bissig. „Bitte, ich würde Ihre Haushälterin wirklich gern kennenlernen.“

„Das ist völlig unnötig, Doktor. Vermutlich denken Sie, meine Dienerin wäre ein hübscher Anblick, aber das entspricht nicht der Realität. Sie ist keine junge Frau mehr und Sie werden keinerlei Vergnügen an Ihrer Gesellschaft finden.“

„Wenn Sie so wenig von ihr halten, dann verraten Sie mir doch mal, warum Sie diese Frau überhaupt als Haushälterin eingestellt haben?"

„Habe ich nicht!“, klärte Spock ihn in sachlichem Ton auf. „Nancy hat sich mir vielmehr aufgedrängt, so dass ich sie jetzt bei mir als Haushälterin beschäftige.“

„Nancy heißt Ihre Perle also“, stellte McCoy fest und dachte einen kurzen Moment an seine verflossene Jugendliebe, die längst tot war. Aber er konnte nicht anders, als weiterzubohren. „Was soll das heißen, dass sie sich Ihnen aufgedrängt hat?“

„Nun, Doktor, sie bat mich um Hilfe und ich habe ihr geholfen, weil sie die Witwe eines guten Freundes von mir ist. Sie hat niemanden mehr und ist froh darüber, in meinem Hause eine sinnvolle Aufgabe gefunden zu haben. Jedoch möchte sie im Moment keinen Kontakt mit jemand anderem. Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich Ihre Bitte abschlagen muss?“

„Warum haben Sie mir das nicht gleich so erklärt? Und wenn diese Nancy die Witwe eines guten Freundes von Ihnen ist, verstehe ich nicht, warum Sie so herablassend von ihr sprechen.“

Der bärtige Spock verzog seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, ehe er antwortete: „Mein Freund hat zu meinem großen Bedauern leider diese völlig unpassende Partnerin gewählt. Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen hatte er sie gern und er würde sich wünschen, dass man seiner Witwe hilft. Das habe ich getan aus Freundschaft zu meinem verstorbenen Freund, was jedoch nicht heißt, dass ich viel von dieser Frau halte. Glücklicherweise ist sie eine ganz passable Köchin und versteht es, das Haus sauber zu halten. Wenigstens macht sie sich noch nützlich.“

McCoy gefiel die Art und Weise nicht, wie der bärtige Spock über die Witwe sprach. Seit wann machten Vulkanier andere Vulkanier schlecht? Aber in dieser Welt war wohl alles völlig anders als in dem Universum, aus dem er stammte.

„Sie sollten sich nicht so viele Gedanken um diese Frau machen“, äußerte sich da erneut der Vulkanier mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich Nancy gut behandele – besser, als es ihr auf Terra ergehen würde.“

„Terra? Sie sprechen sicherlich von meinem Heimatplaneten, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Doktor. In unserer Welt hat er den Namen Terra.“

„Aha! Und was hat Ihre Haushälterin damit zu tun?“

„Nun, sie stammt von dort und man hätte sie schlecht behandelt, wenn sie da geblieben wäre. Sie sehen also, mein lieber Doktor, dass ich dieser Frau einen großen Gefallen getan habe, indem ich sie in mein Haus holte, wo sie in Ruhe um ihren toten Mann trauern kann.“

„Demnach war Ihr Freund also ein irdischer Mann?“

„Ja, das war er“, gab Spock leicht resigniert zurück und setzte sich nun wieder neben McCoy an den Tisch. Keine Sekunde später lag seine Hand wieder auf einer des Arztes, was diesen wieder leicht zusammenzucken ließ, aber diesmal zog er sie nicht fort. Der traurige Ton in der Stimme des Vulkaniers berührte seine mitfühlende Seite und er sah ihn prüfend an.

„Dieser Mann war ein sehr… sehr guter Freund von mir“, fuhr Spock mit sanfter Stimme fort und blickte einen kurzen Moment lang zu Boden. Dann schaute er wieder auf und sah McCoy direkt in die Augen, wobei der Arzt den Eindruck gewann, dass so etwas wie Zärtlichkeit darinnen lag, was ihn doch leicht irritierte.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir beide auch so gute Freunde werden könnten, mein lieber Doktor“, fuhr der Vulkanier in leicht bittendem Ton fort. „Glauben Sie, dass das möglich wäre…?“

„Nun… ich weiß nicht…“, stotterte McCoy verunsichert. „Warum nicht…?“

„Immerhin ein Anfang“, murmelte Spock, lächelte etwas und beugte sich näher zum Gesicht des Arztes. Plötzlich lag seine andere Hand auf dessen Wange und strich leicht darüber, was McCoy noch mehr verwirrte. Doch ehe er seiner Verwunderung Worte verleihen konnte, küsste ihn der Vulkanier auf den Mund. Es kam so überraschend, dass der Arzt es einen Moment lang sogar zuließ, ehe er wieder zu sich kam, Spock leicht von sich stieß und rasch vom Stuhl sprang. Er starrte den anderen Mann an, als sei jener ein Wesen, das er noch nie erblickt hatte, und dann fragte er tonlos: „Was soll das? Warum haben Sie das getan?“ 

Spock erhob sich ebenfalls vom Stuhl, wirkte dabei elegant und geschmeidig wie eine Katze, und kam mit offenen Händen langsam auf McCoy zu.

„Bitte, verzeihen Sie mir, mein lieber Doktor. Ich weiß nicht, was gerade über mich gekommen ist“, erklärte der bärtige Vulkanier in entschuldigendem Ton. „Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, ich weiß… Können Sie mir verzeihen, Dr. McCoy? Vermutlich bin ich leicht irritiert, weil Sie meinem Freund Leonard so ähnlich sehen. Es ist auch für mich alles nicht so einfach, wissen Sie.“

McCoy starrte ihn aber immer noch sprachlos an und Spock erkannte, dass er ihn jetzt wohl besser eine Weile in Ruhe lassen sollte. Daher verneigte er sich leicht vor ihm und sagte: „Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Augenblick. Ich werde jetzt Ihren Kaffee holen. Bis gleich, Doktor.“

Damit wandte sich Spock ab, ging zur Tür, gab rasch den Zahlencode ein und verschwand dann durch die sich sogleich öffnende Tür. McCoy war jedoch wie gelähmt, sonst hätte er versucht, durch die einen kurzen Augenblick offen stehende Tür zu flüchten. Aber sie war bereits wieder geschlossen, als er zu sich kam.

‚Was geht hier vor?‘, fragte sich McCoy. ‚Was ist nur mit Spock los? Wie kommt er dazu, mich zu küssen? Irgendetwas macht ihm zweifellos zu schaffen…“

Er dachte an seine eigene Welt zurück, an den Spock, den er seit Jahren kannte. Den Spock, der sich mit Christine Chapel verlobt hatte und sie nächstes Jahr heiraten wollte. Aber das hier war eine Parallelwelt. Vielleicht litt dieser bärtige Spock unter Liebeskummer, weil er Streit mit Christine hatte oder sie einen anderen liebte?

Nun, er würde es herauszufinden versuchen, wenn der andere Spock wieder mit dem Kaffee zurück kam. Alles in allem schien er gar kein so übler Kerl zu sein, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. Immerhin besaß er Gefühle, die er sogar zeigte. Ihn störte nur, wie herablassend er über seine Haushälterin sprach. Doch es war sicherlich besser, dieses Thema mit ihm heute nicht mehr zu erörtern. Und warum, verdammt noch mal, hielt Spock ihn eigentlich in diesem Zimmer hier gefangen?  --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _(*) Wie bereits zuvor schon einmal erwähnt, wissen über diesen Vorfall nur Kirk, Marlena und Spock aus dem Paralleluniversum Bescheid, sonst niemand! Natürlich haben sie es nicht gemeldet!_


	8. Chapter 8

~ 7. ~

Spock machte sich mit sichtlich zufriedenem Lächeln auf den Weg hinauf in sein Wohnzimmer. Die erste Begegnung mit dem anderen Leonard war besser verlaufen, als er angenommen hatte. Sogar der erste Kuss, den er dem Doppelgängers seines Geliebten aufgezwungen hatte, gab zu den schönsten Hoffnungen Anlass, hatte der andere McCoy ihn doch tatsächlich einen Moment lang widerstandslos zugelassen, ehe er sich dagegen wehrte. Nun ja, man musste berücksichtigen, dass sein ‚Gast‘ völlig überrascht gewesen war, aber dennoch… sicherlich konnte er den anderen McCoy aus der Parallelwelt mit der Zeit für sich gewinnen. Er war genauso attraktiv wie sein Liebster, aber darüber hinaus wirkte er irgendwie unschuldig, was sehr reizvoll war und ihn noch begehrenswerter machte.

Der Vulkanier lachte ein wenig. Oh, der Widerstand des anderen Leonard war überaus köstlich gewesen. Er musste diesen Unschuldsknaben verführen und ihn die Liebe mit einem anderen Mann erst lehren.

„Ich hoffe, du bist ein gelehriger Schüler, Leonard McCoy von der Föderation“, dachte Spock, dessen Verlangen nach dem entführten Arzt aufgrund des eben Erlebten und der Schlüsse, die er daraus zog, noch stärker geworden war. Aber er würde sich beherrschen, bis der andere Leonard so weit war, sich ihm freiwillig hinzugeben. Und bis dahin musste er verhindern, dass Nancy und sein ‚Gast‘ sich begegneten. Es wäre ohnehin besser, wenn sie sich niemals sahen – für die beiden Terraner wäre das sicherlich ein Schock und außerdem…

Spock zog ärgerlich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, da er sich daran erinnerte, dass sowohl der verfluchte Tanner als auch Harry Mudd die leichtfertige Witwe seines Geliebten attraktiv fanden. Und sein Liebster war ebenfalls einmal verrückt nach Nancy gewesen, sonst hätte er eine so dämliche Frau doch niemals geheiratet. Womöglich verliebte sich auch sein ‚Gast‘ in das Weibsstück, sobald er sie erblickte. Immerhin war anzunehmen, dass es in der Parallelwelt auch eine Doppelgängerin von Nancy gab, mit der der andere McCoy eine Beziehung geführt hatte. Allerdings hatte er sie nicht geheiratet, denn seine Ex-Ehefrau hieß Jocelyn…

„Mag es sein, wie es will“, dachte der Vulkanier entschlossen. „Dr. Leonard McCoy von der Föderation wird weder Nancy zu Gesicht bekommen noch jemals wieder in sein Universum zurückkehren. Dafür sorge ich schon. Er gehört mir! Mir ganz allein! Und mit der Zeit wird es ihm gefallen, mein Eigentum zu sein…“

*

Als Spock das Wohnzimmer betrat, hatte McCoys Witwe gerade das Tablett mit der Kaffeekanne und zwei Tassen auf den Tisch abgestellt.

„Warum zwei Tassen?“, fragte der Vulkanier und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Na ja, ich dachte, dass Ihr Gast und Sie vielleicht gemeinsam eine Tasse Kaffee genießen wollen“, antwortete Nancy schüchtern.

„Hm… na schön“, brummte Spock und winkte ungeduldig mit einer Hand zur Tür. „Du kannst jetzt gehen.“

„Jawohl, Herr… aber… nun…“

„Was?“

„Da wäre noch etwas, Herr…“

„Was denn? Sprich, Weib!“

„Meine Fußfesseln“, erklärte Nancy mit leiser Stimme und blickte furchtsam zu Boden. „Sie legten sie mir vor Ihrer Abreise an, Herr, aber Sie nahmen sie mir bei Ihrer Rückkehr nicht mehr ab.“

„Ja, das hat schon seine Richtigkeit so!“

„Es schränkt meine Bewegungsfreiheit jedoch sehr ein, Herr.“

„Nun, mir scheint, dass du deine Aufgaben trotz der Fußfesseln gut erfüllst. Daher sehe ich keinen Grund, sie dir wieder abzunehmen.“

„Aber ich könnte Ihren Gast besser bedienen, wenn ich keine Fußfesseln tragen würde, Herr! Dann müssten Sie sich auch nicht die Mühe machen, immer wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen, um Nahrung und Getränke oder Sonstiges für Ihren Gast zu holen. Wäre das nicht sehr viel bequemer für Ihren Gast und Sie, Herr?“

„Bequemer wäre es sicherlich. Dennoch ziehe ich es vor, alles so zu belassen, wie es jetzt ist. Ich wünsche nämlich nicht, dass mein Gast durch deine Gegenwart belästigt wird. Er braucht vor allem erst einmal Ruhe, da er eine lange Reise hinter sich hat. Und nun geh!“

„Ja, Herr!“, hauchte Nancy und verließ, so schnell es ihr möglich war, den Raum. Wieder versteckte sie sich hinter einem Vorhang und beobachtete, wie Spock einen Moment später mit dem neuen Tablett in den Keller verschwand. Aufgrund des kurzen Gespräches mit dem Vulkanier war sich Nancy jetzt sicher, dass ihr Herr seinen sogenannten ‚Gast‘ unten gefangen hielt. Er konnte nichts Gutes mit ihm vorhaben, da er ihn entführen ließ. Bei Spocks Vorhaben handelte es sich mit Sicherheit um etwas Illegales…

*

Nachdem Nancy das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, blickte Spock noch einen Moment lang gedankenverloren auf das Tablett mit dem Kaffee. Sein ‚Gast‘ brauchte sicherlich noch eine kleine Weile, um sich von der Überraschung seines Kusses zu erholen und die Fassung zurückzugewinnen.

Der Vulkanier lächelte wieder und beschloss, dem anderen Leonard ein bisschen Zeit zu lassen, ehe er ihn wieder besuchte. Er spürte, dass er sich ein wenig besser fühlte, nachdem die erste Begegnung zwischen ihnen vorbei war, und trat ans Fenster, um gedankenverloren die Blumen in seinem Garten zu betrachten. Als er das letzte Mal hier in seinem Hause war, hatten ihn seine drei Kinder besucht. Die kleine N’Ieva wünschte sich, einige Samen einzupflanzen, und daher hatte er seinem Töchterchen eine kleine Ecke in seinem Garten überlassen. Seine Söhne und er beobachteten sie dann aus der Nähe bei ihrem Tun, um ihr zu helfen, falls N’Ieva sie darum bitten sollte. Aber die Kleine tat nichts dergleichen, dazu war sie zu stolz.

Wieder musste Spock lächeln. Wie ähnlich N’Ieva ihm und T’Pring doch war, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal zur Schule ging. Dass die Kleine ihre Würde zu wahren suchte, fand durchaus seinen Beifall. Außerdem war sie trotz ihres zarten Alters von damals 5 Jahren überaus geschickt darinnen, ihre Samen in die Erde einzupflanzen. Sie liebte alles, was mit Blumen und Pflanzen zu tun hatte. Sicherlich würde sie eines Tages eine hervorragende Botanikerin oder Biologin werden. Doch bis dahin dauerte es noch ein paar Jahre. Sein kleiner Schatz war dieses Jahr schließlich erst sechs Jahre alt geworden. Wie vermisste er sie! Nächstes Wochenende würde er mal zu T’Pring fahren, um N’Ieva zu besuchen und Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Seine beiden Söhne waren derzeit leider auf dem Internat, so dass er sie erst in ihren Schulferien wiedersehen würde.

Lächelnd betrachtete der bärtige Vulkanier die kleinen, grünen Triebe, die aus der Ecke des Gartens schüchtern hervorsprossen, wo N’Ieva sie eingepflanzt hatte. Daraus sollten laut Auskunft der Kleinen mal Malkunta-Büsche und Rosenstaub-Nelken werden. Es würde sich jedoch erst nächstes Jahr zeigen, ob das tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach, denn diese Pflanzen brauchten eine längere Zeit, um sich zu entwickeln.

Plötzlich begann sein Computer auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch in der Ecke zu piepsen, wodurch Spock von seinen Gedanken an die Pflanzensprösslinge seiner Tochter aufgeschreckt wurde. Eigentlich erwartete er von niemandem einen Anruf. Aber vielleicht war es etwas Dringendes.

Unwillig schritt der Vulkanier auf seinen Computer zu und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„T’Pring!“, rief er erstaunt aus, als er das Antlitz seiner Ehefrau erblickte.

„Guten Morgen, Spock“, begrüßte sie ihn freundlich, aber mit ernstem Gesicht. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du dich seit einiger Zeit wieder in deinem privaten Anwesen aufhältst. Wie geht es dir?“

„Mir geht es bestens, danke der Nachfrage“, entgegnete er und in seiner Stimme schwang eine leichte Spur Besorgnis mit. „Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen“, beschwichtigte ihn seine Ehefrau sofort.

„Und was ist mit N’Ieva? Geht es ihr gut, ist sie gesund?“, bohrte er besorgt weiter.

„Unsere Tochter ist wohlauf und momentan im Kindergarten“, erklärte T’Pring.

„Gut, gut, das beruhigt mich“, erwiderte Spock und fasste sich wieder. Dann fragte er kühl: „Was ist der Grund deines Anrufs?“

„Na, hör mal! Du bist mein Gemahl! Darf ich dich denn da nicht einmal anrufen, um mich zu erkundigen, wie es dir geht?“

„Doch, doch, natürlich! Aber wie du weißt, schätze ich es nicht besonders. Lautete unsere Abmachung nicht, dass ich mich melde, sobald ich auf Vulkan bin und mich ein wenig von meinem Dienst bei der Sternenflotte erholt habe?“

„Ja, natürlich, aber…“, begann T’Pring und zögerte einen Augenblick.

„Was?“

„Na ja, ich hörte, dass du deinen Dienst bei der Sternenflotte des terranischen Imperiums quittiert haben sollst.“

„Ja, das ist richtig! Es ist mir derzeit unmöglich, dort zu arbeiten.“

„Außerdem… Ist es wahr, dass…? Ich hörte, dass dein… hm… Lebensgefährte… gestorben ist. Entspricht das tatsächlich der Wahrheit, Spock?“

„Ja, es ist wahr… leider…“, seufzte der bärtige Vulkanier resigniert.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid“, behauptete T’Pring und es klang beinahe aufrichtig. Spock spürte aufgrund dessen ein warmes Gefühl für sie und bedauerte erneut, ihre Liebe nicht so erwidern zu können, wie sie es verdiente.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“, erkundigte sich seine Ehefrau mitfühlend. „Möchtest du nicht für eine Weile wieder bei N’Ieva und mir leben? Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um dir beizustehen. Schließlich weiß ich ja, wie viel dir dein Lebensgefährte bedeutete.“

„Lass es gut sein, T’Pring“, erwiderte der Vulkanier. „Im Augenblick möchte ich vor allem allein sein, um in Ruhe um meinen Freund zu trauern. Das verstehst du doch sicherlich, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich, Spock, auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass du in deinem jetzigen Zustand besser nicht allein sein solltest. Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, Liebster.“

„Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Aber du musst akzeptieren, dass ich dennoch lieber allein hier in meinem Anwesen bleibe. Erinnere dich doch bitte auch daran, dass du mir versprochen hast, mich niemals zu bedrängen, T’Pring.“

„Natürlich werde ich das nicht tun, mein Gemahl. Wenn du allein zu sein wünscht, dann respektiere ich das.“

„Danke, wir sehen uns bald. Gib N’Ieva einen Kuss von mir und sag ihr, dass ich bald zu euch kommen werde.“

Über T’Prings Antlitz glitt ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln.

„Wann, Spock?“

„Ich melde mich wieder. Bis dann!“, beendete Spock das Gespräch und schaltete ab. Nachdenklich starrte er auf den dunklen Bildschirm. Sicher würde er lieber heute als morgen seinen kleinen Schatz sehen, aber T’Pring schien mal wieder wild entschlossen zu sein, seine Liebe für sich zu gewinnen. Warum konnte sie einfach nicht einsehen, dass es aussichtslos war? Er liebte nun einmal nur Leonard… Leonard, der jetzt im Garten unter einem großen Baum ruhte, nahe bei ihm… und dann war er verliebt in den anderen Leonard, der unten im Keller auf seinen Kaffee wartete. Es wurde langsam Zeit, seinen ‚Gast‘ wieder zu besuchen…

*

McCoy war währenddessen in seinem Gefängnis, das wie ein behagliches Quartier eingerichtet war, mehrmals hin- und hergegangen. Er war zwar immer noch leicht irritiert über den Kuss, den er von Spock erhalten hatte, aber ansonsten hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Und als die Tür sich schließlich öffnete und der bärtige Vulkanier mit einem Tablett, auf dem sich eine Kaffeekanne und zwei Tassen befanden, eintrat, fühlte sich der Doktor beinahe erleichtert.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich“, lud der fremde Spock ihn freundlich ein, nachdem er das Gedeck auf dem Tisch neben dem anderen Gedeck abgestellt hatte. McCoy folgte dieser Aufforderung, da er seinem ‚Gastgeber‘ etwas auf den Zahn fühlen wollte. Inzwischen hatte Spock beide Tassen mit dem schwarzen Getränk gefüllt, dessen Duft McCoy etwas Vertrautes war und ihn sofort besänftigte.

„Ich hoffe, meine Haushälterin hat den Kaffee so gemacht, wie Sie ihn mögen“, fuhr der Vulkanier fort, während er eine der Tassen vor McCoy hinstellte.

„Nun, er riecht jedenfalls schon einmal sehr gut“, brummte der Arzt und nahm dann vorsichtig einen Schluck aus der Tasse. Ein unmerkliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er meinte: „Vortrefflich. Sagen Sie Ihrer Nancy, dass Ihr Kaffee hervorragend ist.“

„Werde ich ausrichten“, entgegnete Spock knapp und nahm nun ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Danach stellte er sie achtlos wieder vor sich auf ihren Platz. „Ich kann mich zwar nicht für dieses Getränk erwärmen, aber wenn Sie es so lieben, wird Nancy es Ihnen jeden Tag zubereiten. Und nun, mein lieber Doktor, sollten Sie wirklich etwas zu sich nehmen. Sie sehen immer noch sehr blass aus.“

Misstrauisch beäugte McCoy den Vulkanier und ließ dann seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal zu dem Nudelsalat und den Sandwiches wandern. Amüsiert beobachtete Spock ihn dabei.

„Greifen Sie ruhig zu, Doktor“, ermunterte er ihn dann lächelnd. „Sie haben wirklich nichts vor mir zu befürchten. Wenn ich Sie töten wollte, hätte ich das längst getan. Aber da ich Ihr Freund bin oder wenigstens zu hoffen wage, es in Zukunft zu sein, können Sie mir ruhig vertrauen.“

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig“, gab der Arzt in missmutigem Ton von sich und nahm sich ein Sandwich, biss hinein und stellte fest, dass es sehr lecker war. Diese Nancy war auf jeden Fall eine Frau, die etwas vom Kochen verstand. Schwer nachvollziehbar, warum Spock dennoch nichts von ihr hielt. Aber dieses Thema war im Augenblick wohl besser nicht angebracht.

„Diese Einschätzung ist richtig“, antwortete Spock und nickte, wobei er sein Lächeln beibehielt. Dann lehnte er sich entspannt in seinen Stuhl zurück und musterte McCoy freundlich. Der Arzt konnte nicht anders, als dies sympathisch zu finden und doch ein wenig Zutrauen zu diesem fremden Spock zu fassen. Daher begann er unvermittelt: „Wie geht es eigentlich Christine?“

Der bärtige Vulkanier runzelte verständnislos die Stirn und fragte: „Wer ist Christine?“

„Na, ich spreche von Christine Chapel, meiner Assistentin in der Krankenstation der Enterprise“, erklärte McCoy verwundert.

„Tut mir leid, Doktor, aber auf der ISS Enterprise gab es keine medizinischen Assistentin, die den Namen Christine Chapel trug. Unser Schiffsarzt hatte überwiegend männliche Pflegekräfte und Assistenten. Nun ja, bis auf zwei Krankenschwestern. Aber die erledigten hauptsächlich den Schreibkram für Leonard. Frauen sind in solchen Sachen nun einmal gewandter als Männer, nicht wahr?“

„Keine Christine Chapel?“, fragte McCoy ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Nein, tut mir leid, Doktor, ich bedaure“, erwiderte Spock. „Warum haben Sie sie überhaupt erwähnt? Ist sie Ihnen wichtig?“

„Natürlich, sie ist meine engste Mitarbeiterin – und in unserer Welt ist sie mit Mr. Spock verlobt.“

„Oh, ich verstehe… und daher nahmen Sie an, dass ich ebenfalls mit ihr liiert bin?“

„Ist das so abwegig?“

„Natürlich nicht, Doktor. Aber offensichtlich stimmen unsere beiden Welten nicht in allen Dingen überein.“

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus“, brummelte McCoy. „Allerdings frage ich mich, wo Christine ist, wenn sie hier nicht auf der Enterprise diente.“

„Vielleicht verheiratet?“, schlug Spock vor. „Oder sie hat eine andere Karriere eingeschlagen. Unmöglich, das zu sagen, Doktor.“

„Nun, sie war mal mit einem Roger Korby verlobt. Sagt Ihnen dieser Name etwas?“

Der Vulkanier runzelte die Stirn.

„Korby?“, murmelte er und nickte langsam. „Selbstverständlich sagt mir dieser Name etwas. Aber nicht Roger, sondern Christine Korby. Sie ist eine anerkannte Kapazität auf den Gebieten Astrobiologie und künstliche Intelligenz. Eine bemerkenswerte Frau, die ich aufs Höchste bewundere.“

„Christine Korby…“, wiederholte McCoy, der wieder ein bisschen fassungslos wirkte, als er hörte, was Miss Chapel, die hier Korby hieß, in diesem Paralleluniversum darstellte. Dagegen wirkte seine Assistentin von der Föderation geradezu wie eine kleine, graue Maus. Als ihr Verlobter verschollen war, quittierte “seine“ Miss Chapel ihren Job als Astrobiologin im Forschungszentrum der Sternenflotte, um zunächst als medizinische Assistentin auf der U. S. S. Enterprise zu dienen, die den Auftrag erhielt, nach Korby zu suchen. Man fand ihn schließlich auch, aber er war kein Mensch mehr gewesen, sondern hatte sein Bewusstsein und sein Gedächtnis in einen Androiden, der genau wie er aussah, transferiert… arme Christine, sie hatte nach diesem Erlebnis ein echtes Trauma davongetragen…

Spock, dem die nachdenkliche Miene des Arztes nicht entgangen war, da er ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, fragte nun: „Diese Christine Chapel aus Ihrer Welt scheint Sie sehr zu beschäftigen und daher eine wichtige Person in Ihrem Leben zu sein, Dr. McCoy.“

„Ja, ich hab sie sehr gern“, gab der Angesprochene zu und nickte.

„Aha… sind Sie sehr bekümmert, dass Miss Chapel Ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert, sondern sich mit meinem Doppelgänger in Ihrem Universum verlobt hat?“, erkundigte sich der Vulkanier mitfühlend.

„Wie?“, fragte der Arzt irritiert und erkannte schlagartig, dass sein Gegenüber falsche Schlussfolgerungen zog. Deshalb erklärte er sofort: „Nein, nein, ich bin nicht in Christine verliebt. Wir sind nur befreundet und ich freue mich, dass sie und Spock sich gefunden haben. Die beiden sind sehr glücklich miteinander, das versichere ich Ihnen.“

„Freut mich für Ihren Mr. Spock“, behauptete der bärtige Vulkanier. „Wenn diese Christine Chapel der Professorin Christine Korby auch nur ein bisschen ähnlich ist, kann ich meinen Doppelgänger sogar verstehen.“

„Erzählen Sie mir von dieser Professorin Korby“, forderte McCoy, dessen Neugier geweckt war, den anderen Spock auf. „Was ist das für eine Person? Kennen Sie sie gut?“

„Bedauerlicherweise nicht“, antwortete sein Gesprächspartner und legte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände gegeneinander, während er fortfuhr. „Professorin Korby ist die Leiterin des Forschungszentrums für Astrobiologie und Künstliche Intelligenz des irdischen Imperiums. Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich, dass eine Frau auf Terra eine derart hohe Position erreicht. Offenbar beeindruckte jedoch die ungewöhnliche Intelligenz von Professorin Korby die maßgeblichen Herren derart, dass man das Potenzial, das diese Frau für das Imperium darstellt, nicht ungenutzt lassen will.“

„Was ist mit Professor Korby?“

„Oh, Sie sprechen sicherlich von Professorin Korbys Ehemann?“

McCoy nickte.

„In unserer Welt hat er nur den Rang eines Doktors erreicht“, erklärte der bärtige Spock süffisant. „Außerdem hat sich Professorin Korby seit einem Jahr von ihm getrennt. Höchst wahrscheinlich kann Dr. Korby intellektuell nicht mit seiner Frau mithalten und langweilt sie sicherlich.“

„Nach allem, was ich in Ihrer Welt bereits erlebte, wundert es mich, dass der Mann überhaupt noch am Leben ist“, gab McCoy sarkastisch zurück. „Ist es bei Ihnen nicht üblich, Probleme zu lösen, indem man unliebsame Personen um die Ecke bringt?“

Spocks Augenbrauen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen und er schnellte auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne, wobei er den Arzt eindringlich ansah.

„Auf Vulkan ist das ganz und gar nicht üblich!“, erklärte der bärtige Vulkanier dann streng. „Sie sollten wissen, dass wir anders als die Terraner sind! Mein Volk ist sich durchaus bewusst, dass nur unser gemeinsamer Zusammenhalt uns stark macht. Deshalb sind wir für unsere Solidarität Familie und Freunden gegenüber bekannt. Unsere Feinde sollten sich vor uns allerdings sehr in Acht nehmen!“

„Na, das klingt aber nicht gerade besonders logisch“, konnte sich McCoy nicht zu bemerken verkneifen.

„Ach? Sie halten Solidarität untereinander also nicht für logisch?“, fragte Spock lauernd.

„Doch, doch, das schon“, räumte der Arzt sofort ein. „Meine Bemerkung bezog sich auf Ihren letzten, sehr emotional vorgebrachten Satz über Ihre Feinde.“

Das Antlitz des bärtigen Vulkaniers verwandelte sich augenblicklich von einem bedrohlichen in ein erstauntes.

„Warum verwundert es Sie?“, fragte er dann. „Feinde sollte man nicht unterschätzen. Und wir Vulkanier sind nur deshalb so stark und gefürchtet, weil wir gegen Gefahren von Außen geschlossen antreten. Selbstverständlich lässt das einen nicht kalt.“

McCoy musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Dass ich das noch erlebe“, sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber in meiner Welt sind die Vulkanier sehr vernunftbetonte Wesen, die alles daransetzen, keinerlei Gefühle zu zeigen und obendrein noch zu behaupten, gar keine zu besitzen.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte der andere Spock, dem die Überraschung darüber deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Natürlich halten wir Vulkanier hier auch sehr viel von Selbstbeherrschung und Logik, aber wir kämen nie auf die Idee, unsere Gefühle zu verleugnen. Allerdings zeigen wir sie nicht immer – aber das tun die Terraner auch nicht…“

Er hielt einen Moment lang inne und blickte nachdenklich zu Boden. Dann schien er plötzlich so etwas wie eine Erkenntnis zu haben, denn er sah wieder McCoy an und murmelte: „Das also ist der Grund für die dauernden Streitigkeiten zwischen dem anderen Mr. Spock und Ihnen, nicht wahr?“

Nun war es der Arzt, der überrascht war. Woher wusste dieser Spock davon?

Der bärtige Vulkanier jedoch erriet, was in seinem ‚Gast‘ vorging, lächelte wieder und erklärte: „Unsere Gedankenverschmelzung, mein lieber Doktor… Sie erinnern sich sicherlich daran?“

„Ja… ja, natürlich“, gab McCoy sofort zurück und wurde wieder ärgerlich. „Diesen Eingriff in meine Privatsphäre werde ich sicherlich niemals vergessen!“

„Das verstehe ich durchaus! Auch ich werde diesen Vorgang niemals vergessen, gab es mir doch Gelegenheit zu erkennen, wie ähnlich Sie meinem Freund Leonard sind… Haben Sie denn nicht wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment gespürt, wie zugetan ich Ihnen bin?“

„Vor allem war ich überrumpelt von diesem gewaltsamen Akt“, bellte McCoy, obwohl er sich in diesem Moment durchaus wieder entsann, damals ein unvermutet warmes Gefühl gespürt zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid, Doktor, aber ich wollte einfach nur verstehen, was mit Ihnen und den anderen los war“, erwiderte Spock in entschuldigendem Ton und setzte dabei einen so treuherzigen Blick auf, dass es dem Arzt der Föderation schwerfiel, seinen Ärger aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Hm… schon gut, ich versteh das…“, brummelte er und senkte den Blick. Himmel, warum um alles in der Welt, konnte er diesem anderen Spock gegenüber nicht so unleidlich sein wie gegenüber dem Spock, den er seit Jahren kannte und den er trotz allem als seinen Freund betrachtete?

Plötzlich spürte er das zweite Mal an diesem Tag die schlanke Hand des anderen Spocks an seiner Wange. Überrascht sah er auf und blickte direkt in zwei braune, ihn überaus liebevoll ansehende Augen.

„Ich verspreche, dass ich nie wieder einfach so in deine Gedanken eindringen werde, Leonard“, flüsterte der bärtige Vulkanier. „Bitte, verzeih mir mein damaliges Vorgehen, aber die Umstände erforderten es einfach.“

„Ich sagte ja schon, dass ich es verstehe“, antwortete McCoy verlegen und schob die seine Wange liebkosende Hand des anderen Spocks unwillig fort. Außerdem irritierte ihn, dass jener ihn einfach bei seinem Vornamen ansprach, als ob sie sich schon lange kennen würden.

„Du willst es mir nicht verzeihen“, stellte Spock daraufhin fest, vergrub seinen Kopf in beide Hände und begann, leise zu schluchzen. Das brachte den Arzt der Föderation völlig aus der Fassung. Sicher, er hatte sich insgeheim immer gewünscht, dass der Spock seiner Welt etwas mehr Gefühle zeigte oder wenigstens dazu stehen würde, Gefühle zu besitzen. Aber dass dieser andere Spock aus dem Paralleluniversum plötzlich weinte, war einfach zu viel für ihn und er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

„Spock“, sprach er ihn leise an, aber der bärtige Vulkanier reagierte darauf nicht. Behutsam legte ihm der Arzt eine Hand auf den Rücken und strich damit ein wenig auf und ab. Nun endlich sah Spock zu ihm auf. Es war für McCoy ungewohnt, dessen Antlitz verweint zu sehen – aber es berührte ihn auch auf seltsame Weise und er empfand Mitleid mit diesem Mann, obwohl er ihn bereits von seiner aggressiven und kalten Seite erlebt hatte.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich durchaus verstehe, was Sie damals getan haben“, erklärte er nochmals mit ruhiger Stimme, während er weiterhin behutsam über den Rücken des unglücklich aussehenden Vulkaniers strich. „Wir beide sollten momentan wohl besser die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, Spock, und uns stattdessen mit der Situation auseinandersetzen, in der wir uns befinden.“

Der Vulkanier nickte und wischte sich dann mit einem Handrücken kurz über die Augen. Danach ergriff er plötzlich die freie Hand McCoys, führte sie zum Mund und drückte einen festen Kuss darauf. Wieder geriet der Arzt aus der Fassung und wollte seine Hand wegziehen, aber es war unmöglich. Spock hielt sie fest in seiner und blickte ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an.

„Ich danke dir für deinen Großmut, Leonard“, erwiderte er und es folgte ein zweiter Kuss auf McCoys Handrücken, wobei der bärtige Vulkanier seine Augen nicht von seinem Gegenüber lassen konnte.

„Keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen!“, bellte der Arzt, der längst aufgehört hatte, über Spocks Rücken zu streichen, und erneut versuchte, seine Hand aus derjenigen des Vulkaniers zu ziehen. Aber vergeblich. Stattdessen verbreiterte sich das Lächeln seines ‚Gastgebers‘ und er begann mit seiner anderen Hand über diejenige McCoys zu streicheln.

„Was soll das, Spock?!“

„Was soll was, Leonard?“

„Warum küssen und streicheln Sie meine Hand?“

„Ganz einfach, weil ich das Bedürfnis danach habe, mein lieber Leonard. Du hast schöne Hände.“

„Was?!“

„Ich finde dich ohnehin sehr attraktiv“, fuhr der Vulkanier fort und küsste erneut die Hand des Arztes.

„Spock?! Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?!“

„Mitnichten! Mir geht es so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr… weil du jetzt bei mir bist, Leonard…“

„Hören Sie auf damit! Und nennen Sie mich nicht einfach Leonard!“

„Warum denn nicht? Das ist doch dein Name, oder etwa nicht?!“

„Na und?! Wir sind Fremde füreinander!“

„Nein, für mich bist du das nicht, Leonard. Mir ist gerade so, als ob wir uns schon immer gekannt hätten.“

„Für mich sind Sie ein Fremder!“, schrie McCoy und erhob sich nun von seinem Stuhl, in der Hoffnung, dass der andere Spock dann endlich seine Hand loslassen würde, die er immer noch fest in seiner hielt. Aber offensichtlich dachte das bärtige Spitzohr gar nicht daran. Vielmehr lächelte er ihn an und drückte ein drittes Mal einen Kuss auf seine Hand.

„Hören Sie sofort auf damit! Es ist mir zuwider!“

„Nicht doch… das glaube ich nicht…“, murmelte Spock, erhob sich nun seinerseits, ließ endlich die Hand des Arztes los und zog ihn stattdessen unvermittelt in eine feste Umarmung, aus der McCoy sich ebenfalls nicht befreien konnte. Der bärtige Vulkanier hatte ihn eng an sich gedrückt und wisperte nun voller Zärtlichkeit in sein Ohr: „Du hast nur Angst, weil du es nicht gewohnt bist, dass man dir Liebe entgegenbringt, Leonard. Doch von jetzt an werde ich für dich da sein, mein Freund.“

„Nein!“, protestierte McCoy. „Ich will nicht! Ich bin nicht Ihr Freund!“

Sein Protest wurde von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss beendet, den Spock ihm unvermittelt aufdrückte. Und wie beim ersten Mal ließ der überraschte Arzt es einen Moment lang geschehen, bevor er begann, sich dagegen zu wehren. Aber gefangen im festen Griff eines anscheinend verrückt gewordenen Vulkaniers, der ihn eng an seinen Leib gepresst hielt, war es aussichtslos. Zudem spürte McCoy nun, wie die Zunge des anderen Spock sanft an seine Lippen zu stupsen begann. Zuerst schockierte es ihn etwas, dann begann es, ihn ein wenig zu erregen. Dennoch öffnete er seinen Mund nicht, um die fordernde Zunge des bärtigen Vulkaniers einzulassen, obwohl dieser hartnäckig eine längere Zeit darin fortfuhr. Endlich schien das Spitzohr einzusehen, dass sein Begehren aussichtslos war und ließ von ihm ab. Stattdessen strich er nun behutsam über McCoys Kopf und flüsterte: „Du bist noch nicht soweit, nun gut… ich akzeptiere das. Man kann die Angst nicht von heute auf morgen besiegen, mein Lieber. Aber ich werde dir dabei helfen und du wirst sehen, wie schön es dann zwischen uns sein wird.“

„Lassen Sie mich los, Spock!“, stieß McCoy hervor. Ihm war tatsächlich mulmig zumute, denn einerseits war ihm diese Liebesbekundung eines anderen Mannes unangenehm, andererseits jedoch – das musste er zu seinem Erschrecken einräumen – gefiel ihm die Zärtlichkeit, mit der Spock ihn bedachte. Doch es war ungewohnt und er hatte an sich selbst noch nie eine sexuelle Neigung zu anderen Männern bemerkt. Darum verstand er jetzt auch nicht, warum ihm trotz allem der Kuss, das Begehren und die Liebkosungen und Schmeicheleien dieses fremden Spitzohres, das wie Mr. Spock aussah, gefielen… Ach, er durfte sich nicht so schnell von dem anderen Spock einlullen lassen. Offensichtlich war dieser Mann ziemlich durcheinander. Vorhin hatte er noch geweint. Wer wusste schon, was er vor kurzem erst erlebt hatte?

Und erneut spürte McCoy seltsamerweise Mitleid mit diesem anderen Spock.

„Bitte, Spock, lassen Sie mich los“, bat er daher in einem etwas milderen Ton.

„Also gut, wenn du es wünscht“, erwiderte der bärtige Vulkanier und entließ den Arzt endlich aus seiner Umarmung, hielt ihn jedoch vor sich und sah ihn mit einem überaus liebevollen Blick an. Eine Hand legte sich auf die Wange des unverkennbar verwirrten McCoy und streichelte sie sanft.

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Sie das lassen würden, Spock“, bat ihn der Arzt.

„Tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe, Leonard“, sagte der Angesprochene in entschuldigendem Ton. „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, das zu tun. Eigentlich wollte ich auch nicht so schnell meine Gefühle für dich offenbaren, aber… ach, du siehst dem Mann, den ich geliebt habe, einfach so ähnlich… da ist es über mich gekommen…“

„Dem Mann, den Sie geliebt haben…?“, wiederholte McCoy ungläubig und ihm dämmerte jetzt endlich, in welcher Beziehung sein Doppelgänger und der Spock aus diesem Universum gestanden hatten. Sie waren ein Paar gewesen… kein Wunder, dass der andere Spock so durcheinander war.

„Sie sollten sich besser eine Weile ausruhen“, riet der Arzt dem Vulkanier. „Mir scheinen Sie doch etwas durcheinander zu sein.“

„Ihr seid euch wirklich verdammt ähnlich“, bemerkte sein Gegenüber dazu und lächelte. „Mein Lebensgefährte war genauso fürsorglich wie du.“

„Das kann schon sein, Spock, aber ich bin nicht der McCoy, der mit Ihnen zusammen war“, versuchte der Arzt in behutsamem Ton dem bärtigen Vulkanier klarzumachen. Dieser lachte ein wenig und streichelte noch einmal die Wange McCoys.

„Das ist mir durchaus klar, Leonard“, gab er zurück. „Als Harry Mudd dich mir übergab, verliebte ich mich jedoch sofort in dich. Was soll ich dagegen tun?“

„Sehr schmeichelhaft, Spock, aber ich fürchte, dass Sie in mir nichts anderes als meinen Doppelgänger sehen.“

„Ich versichere dir, dass du dich darin irrst, Leonard! Ich habe meinen Lebensgefährten sehr geliebt und er ist für immer in meinem Herzen. Muss ich deshalb für alle Zeiten einsam bleiben?“

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich denke, dass ich nicht der richtige Partner für Sie bin.“

„Komm, Leonard, sei nicht so förmlich. Wir sind doch Freunde und ich glaube, dass du mich zumindest sympathisch findest, nicht wahr?“

„Ich kenne Sie nicht, Spock!“

„Wir werden uns im Laufe der Zeit besser kennenlernen.“

„Im Laufe der Zeit? Ich habe nicht vor, hier zu bleiben. In meiner Welt werde ich auch gebraucht! Und Sie haben mir doch versprochen, mir zu helfen, wieder in mein Universum zu gelangen!“

„Ja, das werde ich auch, Leonard. Allerdings wird das eine Weile dauern. Es ist nämlich schwer, Harry Mudd zu fassen zu kriegen. Ich muss dich also bitten, so lange mein Gast zu bleiben, bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe, dich wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Bis dahin sollten wir das Beste aus der Situation machen, findest du nicht, Leonard?“

„Na schön. Darf ich dann wenigstens ein bisschen an die frische Luft? Hier in diesem Zimmer gibt es nicht einmal Fenster und ich komme mir wirklich wie eine Laborratte vor, die in einem Karton gefangen gehalten wird.“

„Das geht leider nicht anders, Leonard“, erklärte Spock und schenkte ihm einen bedauernden Blick. „Wie ich dir bereits sagte, ist es uns verboten, Kontakt mit eurem Universum aufzunehmen. Zudem sind derzeit auf Terra einige gesellschaftliche Unruhen im Gange, die das Imperium sehr nervös machen. Wenn sie herausfinden, dass du – ein Terraner aus dem Paralleluniversum – dich in meiner Obhut befindest, kann das für uns beide böse Folgen nach sich ziehen.“

„Aber sind wir hier denn nicht auf Vulkan?“

„Schon, doch mein Volk hält ebenfalls nichts davon, Personen aus eurem Universum bei uns aufzunehmen. Sie würden uns beide an das irdische Imperium ausliefern. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich dich hier in diesem Raum verbergen muss?“

McCoy schluckte und nickte. Eine verdammt heikle Situation und dazu noch ein traumatisierter, verliebter Vulkanier. Womit hatte er es verdient, in solche Schwierigkeiten zu geraten?

„Hab keine Angst, Leonard! Ich finde schon einen Ausweg für uns beide. Hier bist du erstmal in Sicherheit, da ich sehr abgelegen wohne und außer Nancy und uns beiden niemand in diesem Hause lebt. Besuch bekomme ich auch äußerst selten. Es besteht also kein Anlass, sich große Sorgen zu machen. Entspann dich lieber!“

„Bei einem Spaziergang würde mir das wesentlich leichter fallen“, brummelte McCoy.

„Glaub mir, ich würde nichts lieber tun, als draußen mit dir spazieren zu gehen“, versicherte ihm Spock und schenkte ihm wie vorhin einen treuherzigen Hundeblick. „Vielleicht ist es später ja möglich, wenn die politischen Verhältnisse sich geändert haben. Bis dahin muss ich dich leider bitten, dich in Geduld zu üben und in deinem Zimmer zu bleiben. Ich habe es dir so angenehm wie möglich hergerichtet, damit du dich darin wohl fühlst.“

„Na ja, da kann man wohl nichts machen“, seufzte der Arzt resigniert. „Ich danke Ihnen jedenfalls für meine Rettung und für Ihre Hilfe, Spock, und hoffe, dass ich Ihnen nicht zu lange zur Last fallen muss.“

„Das tust du ganz und gar nicht, Leonard, ganz im Gegenteil: Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist! Hier bei mir – in Sicherheit!“

„Ja, ich danke Ihnen! Wären Sie jetzt wohl so freundlich, mich für eine Weile allein zu lassen? Ich brauche Zeit, um all die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Das verstehen Sie doch sicher?“

„Natürlich, Leonard. Ruh dich aus, so lange du willst. Und wenn du irgendetwas wünscht, dann sag es einfach. Ich werde mich bemühen, dir deine Wünsche zu erfüllen, falls es möglich ist.“

„Danke, danke, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen. Aber im Moment habe ich kein anderes Bedürfnis als allein zu sein.“

„Gut, Leonard, dann gehe ich jetzt. Bis später.“

„Ja, bis später“, erwiderte McCoy und beobachtete, wie der bärtige Vulkanier sich endlich anschickte, den Raum zu verlassen. Als sich die Tür zischend hinter Spock geschlossen hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Dieses verliebte Spitzohr war das Letzte, was ihm noch gefehlt hatte… aber man musste dem armen Kerl zugute halten, dass er aufgrund der Umstände des Todes seines Lebensgefährten traumatisiert und daher nicht richtig bei sich war. Vermutlich suchte der andere Spock in dieser Situation einen Halt und vermeinte, ihn in dem Doppelgänger seines Lebensgefährten gefunden zu haben. Er würde ihm behutsam klarmachen müssen, dass er ein gänzlich anderer Charakter als der McCoy war, der in dieser Welt gelebt hatte… 


	9. Chapter 9

**~ 8. ~**

Nancy wagte es diesmal nicht, Spock in den Keller zu folgen, da sie nicht absehen konnte, wie viel Zeit er dort im Gästezimmer mit seinem angeblichen Besucher verbrachte. Jetzt am hellichten Tag musste sie damit rechnen, dass ihr Herr bald wieder ins Erdgeschoss zurückkehrte, um ihr sicherlich zu befehlen, ein Mittagessen für seinen ‚Gast‘ und sich zuzubereiten. Die Gefahr, von ihm erwischt zu werden, war derzeit viel zu groß. Wer wusste schon, was Spock mit ihr machte, wenn er sie dabei ertappte, wie sie hinter ihm her spionierte. Allein seine Bemerkung, dass ihre Gegenwart seinen Gast belästigen könnte, ließ auf nichts Gutes schließen und war eine deutliche Warnung für sie, sich unter allen Umständen von dem Kellergemach und seinem Insassen fernzuhalten.

Doch obwohl sie große Angst vor der drakonischen Strafe hatte, die ihr durch den erbarmungslosen Vulkanier drohte, brachte sie es nicht fertig, gegenüber dem Gefangenen im Kellergemach Gleichgültigkeit aufzubringen. Sie war fest dazu entschlossen, ihm zu helfen, ihn gegebenenfalls zu befreien – wenn es da nicht die unüberwindlich scheinende Schwierigkeit gäbe, den Zahlencode herauszufinden, mit dem die schwere Metalltür des Kellergefängnisses gesichert war. Außerdem stellte sich die Frage, wie sie zu dem Gefangenen gelangen sollte, ohne dass Spock davon etwas mitbekam. Als sie ihm das letzte Mal in den Keller folgte, hatte sie lediglich Glück gehabt, dass sich der Vulkanier sehr lange bei dem Gefangenen aufhielt und gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen war, sie könnte ihm gefolgt sein. Offensichtlich hatte er andere Dinge im Kopf und sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, welche Gemeinheiten er wieder ausheckte. Was mochte der bedauernswerte Gefangene im Keller bloß verbrochen haben, dass ihr Herr ihn entführen ließ und ihn anschließend dort unten einsperrte?

Nancy erschauerte innerlich, da ihr wieder einfiel, wie Spock den Mörder ihres Mannes gequält hatte.

Oh ja, die Rachsucht der Vulkanier war allgemein bekannt. Man fürchtete dieses Volk mit den spitzen Ohren, das über eine sehr viel stärkere Körperkraft und Ausdauer als die meisten anderen Planetenvölker dieses Solar-Systems verfügte, weshalb man Bündnisse mit ihm eingegangen war und es nicht wagte, auch nur eines davon zu brechen.

Nancy seufzte leise. Gerade dieser Umstand würde es ihr erschweren, mit Spocks Gefangenem zu flüchten… wenn es ihr denn überhaupt gelang, ihn zu befreien. Aber selbst in diesem Fall nützte es nichts! Spock würde ihre Flucht bald bemerken und sie beide verfolgen. Sie konnte sich an einer Hand abzählen, dass ihr Leben dann keinen Pfifferling mehr wert war. Spock würde sie als Verräterin betrachten, der er nicht vertrauen konnte…

Die Terranerin zitterte leicht bei diesem Gedanken. Außerdem wurde ihr in diesem Augenblick zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst, dass eine Flucht von Vulkan so gut wie unmöglich war. Selbst wenn sie mit dem Gefangenen ihres Herrn von diesem Anwesen entkommen konnte, so würde Spock – nachdem er ihren Ausbruch bemerkt hatte – sofort die vulkanische Polizei informieren und dann war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man die beiden Flüchtigen einfing und zu Spock zurückbrachte.

„Schließlich gelte ich als sein Eigentum“, dachte Nancy verzweifelt. „Und wer weiß, was ihm als Erklärung für seinen Gefangenen einfällt. Am Ende behauptet er noch, ich habe ihn entführt. Falls es mir also tatsächlich gelingt, Spocks Gefangenen zu befreien, werde ich wohl das bösartige Spitzohr… nein! Nein, ich will nicht! Aber wenn ich es nicht tue, dann… dann… Himmel, ich muss es tun, auch wenn ich es nicht will!“

Die Erkenntnis, Spock töten zu müssen, gefiel Nancy ganz und gar nicht. Aber ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, wenn sie mit dessen Gefangenem von seinem Anwesen und schließlich von Vulkan entkommen wollte. Dabei wusste sie noch nicht einmal, wer der sogenannte ‚Gast‘ im Keller war. Ein Kind konnte es nicht sein, da sie ihm Kaffee zubereiten musste.

Nancy stutzte kurz, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass Spock gesagt hatte, sein ‚Gast‘ wünsche heißen Kaffee. Äußerst merkwürdig, dass ihr Herr mit einem Gefangenen so freundlich verfuhr und dafür sorgte, dass man dessen Wünsche erfüllte. Doch ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen mit dem bärtigen Vulkanier ließen sie vermuten, dass es sich bei der Gastfreundschaft ihres Herrn um ein niederträchtiges Spiel handelte, bei dem er seinen ‚Gast‘ erst einmal in Sicherheit wog, bevor er dann unvermittelt dazu übergehen würde, seine Rache an ihm zu vollziehen. Die Tatsache, dass Spock einem zwielichtigen Terraner den Auftrag erteilte, diese Person erst entführen zu lassen, um sein gemeines Spiel mit ihm treiben zu können, besagte zudem, dass der ‚Gast‘ dem Vulkanier überaus wichtig war. Sie konnte also davon ausgehen, dass er ihn keinesfalls einfach ziehen lassen würde. Vermutlich würde der Gefangene aus diesem Hause nicht mehr lebend herauskommen…

Nancy wurde leicht übel bei diesem Gedanken. Die Erinnerung an Tanner überkam sie einen kurzen Augenblick und ihre Knie fühlen sich weich an. Doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und fasste den Entschluss, Spocks Gefangenem auf jeden Fall zu helfen! Sie wollte nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass der sadistische Vulkanier irgendjemanden brutal quälte und dann tötete… und sie bereute es zutiefst, sich damals nicht vehement geweigert zu haben, Dr. Tanner zu quälen. Denn auch, wenn er Leonard ermordet hatte – aus welchen Gründen auch immer - , so gehörte es sich einfach nicht, ihn zu martern, bevor man ihn hinrichtete… Aber sie würde vorsichtig sein, durfte sich auf keinen Fall von Spock erwischen lassen, ehe sie den Gefangenen im Keller befreit und eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, unbehelligt von diesem unseligen Ort und diesem grässlichen Planeten zu entkommen…

„Vielleicht habe ich Glück und es ist ein irdischer Mann“, dachte Nancy hoffnungsvoll. „Sicherlich wird er mir dann Schutz gewähren… er wird mir gewiss dankbar dafür sein, wenn ich ihn aus Spocks Gewalt befreie…“

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie attraktiv Harry Mudd – so unangenehm ihr dieser schmierige Typ auch gewesen war – sie gefunden hatte. Das Gehabe dieses zwielichtigen Kerls allerdings entsprach genau demjenigen der Männer, die sie nach dem Tode Leonards belästigten. Sie war froh, dass Spock sie nicht Mudd überlassen hatte, obwohl sie den Vulkanier fürchtete und insgeheim hasste.

„Wo bleibt er überhaupt?“, fragte sie sich im gleichen Moment und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr im Flur. Spock war bereits über eine Stunde lang im Keller. Es sah dem Vulkanier gar nicht ähnlich, ein derart langes Kaffeekränzchen abzuhalten. Sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass er einen angenehmen, harmlose Plausch mit seinem ‚Gast‘ hielt… er würde doch nicht etwa schon jetzt…?

Nancy schluckte.

Hatte Spock bereits damit begonnen, sich an seinem ‚Gast‘ zu rächen?

Sie spürte, wie ihr Magen sich leicht zusammenkrampfte.

Vorsichtig trat Nancy hinter dem Vorhang hervor und näherte sich langsam der Kellertür. Sie öffnete sie behutsam und so leise wie möglich und lugte hinunter. Das Licht war an, was ihr verriet, dass Spock sich tatsächlich noch dort aufhielt. Sie wollte gerade ihren Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzen, als sie zusammenfuhr, weil sie hörte, wie sich die Metalltür des Kellergemaches öffnete.

Spock!

Spock kam nach oben!

Nichts wie weg! Aber verdammt! Die Fußfesseln hinderten sie daran, sich rasch aus dem Staub zu machen!

Ihr Herz begann rasend zu schlagen. Schon hörte sie, wie die energischen Schritte des Vulkaniers sich der Treppe näherten. Intuitiv machte sie einige Schritte von der Kellertür weg und blickte ängstlich darauf. Wenige Augenblicke später trat Spock aus derselben und erstarrte richtiggehend, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde.

„Nancy! Was tust du hier?“, fragte er streng und musterte sie misstrauisch.

„Ich habe Sie gesucht, Herr“, behauptete sie, weil ihr nichts anderes einfiel. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz dabei vor Angst bis an ihre Schläfen pochte. Unwillkürlich griff sie sich an den Hals, um sich zu beruhigen.

„So, so? Du hast mich also gesucht, Weib?“, meinte Spock, wobei sein Blick unverkennbar verriet, dass er ihr nicht glaubte.

„J… ja… ja, Herr…“, stotterte Nancy.

Der Vulkanier packte sie mit schmerzhaftem Druck am Oberarm und bugsierte sie mit raschem Schritt gezielt in die Küche, wo er sie gewaltsam auf einen der Stühle setzte. Dann erst ließ er sie los und hielt seinen Blick streng auf sie gerichtet.

„Hatte ich dir nicht befohlen, dich von meinem Gast fernzuhalten?!“, fragte er dann mit harter Stimme.

„Ja, Herr“, antwortete sie zaghaft und senkte ihren Blick zu Boden.

„Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du meine Befehle befolgen würdest, Sklavin!“, fuhr er sie an.

Nancy begann, leicht zu zittern und nickte.

„Wenn ich dich noch einmal in unmittelbarer Nähe der Kellertür erwische, dann wirst du dir wünschen, niemals geboren zu sein, elendes Weib!“

Die Terranerin nickte wieder und begann, noch stärker zu zittern. Um die Lippen Spocks zeichnete sich ein unmerkliches, befriedigtes Lächeln ab.

„Ich werde noch einmal über deinen Ungehorsam hinwegsehen und auf eine Bestrafung verzichten“, fuhr er jedoch in dem gleichen harten Ton fort.

„Da… danke, Herr… vielen Dank…“, kam es zitternd über Nancys Lippen. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und sie sank vom Stuhl vor ihm auf die Knie, ergriff sie und küsste sie demütig.

„Gut, gut. Wie ich sehe, ist dir klar, auf welchen Platz du gesellschaftlich gesunken bist, Nancy. Vergiss das nie!“

„Nein… nein, Herr, das werde ich nicht… ganz bestimmt nicht!“

„Na schön! Dann kannst du dich ja jetzt wieder deinen Aufgaben widmen!“, erwiderte der Vulkanier und entzog ihr seine Hand. „Bereite für meinen Gast und mich eine kräftige Mahlzeit zu. Er ist von der langen Reise doch erschöpfter als er zugeben will.“

Obwohl Nancy schreckliche Angst vor Spock empfand, horchte sie auf. Der Gefangene war also ein Mann! Wenn es doch nur ein Terraner wäre…

„Wünschen Sie, dass ich ein richtiges Menü zubereite, wie es auf meinem Heimatplaneten üblich ist, Herr?“, fragte sie und hoffte, etwas mehr über den Gefangenen zu erfahren.

„Was genau heißt das?“

„Na ja, auf Terra wird für eine ordentliche Mahlzeit in der Regel eine Vorspeise, eine Hauptspeise und ein Nachtisch serviert.“

„Tue, was du für richtig hältst. Hauptsache, es schmeckt meinem Gast und ist ihm bekömmlich.“

„Nun, diesem Wunsch kann ich nur nachkommen, wenn ich weiß, welche Essgewohnheiten Ihr Gast hat oder ob er eventuell unter irgendwelchen Magenproblemen leidet oder bestimmte Nahrungsmittel nicht verträgt.“

Auf Spocks Zügen begann sich deutlich Ärger abzuzeichnen.

„Stell dir einfach vor, den obersten Leiter der Admiralität deines Imperiums zu bekochen. Dann bekommst du sicherlich ein ausgezeichnetes Gericht hin, das meinem Gast munden wird!“

„Sehr wohl, Herr.“

„Im Übrigen soll ich dir ausrichten, dass er deinen Kaffee ausgezeichnet findet.“

„Danke, Herr“, sagte Nancy und musste wegen dieses Kompliments unwillkürlich lächeln. Etwas, das Spocks Ärger offensichtlich noch verstärkte, denn gleich darauf schnarrte er sie an: „Das war die Meinung meines Gastes. Ich persönlich kann dem Gesöff, das du zubereitet hast, nichts abgewinnen.“

Nancy Lächeln verschwand sofort wieder und getroffen blickte sie erneut zu Boden.

„Yeoman Rands Kaffee auf der Enterprise war sehr viel besser“, fuhr der bärtige Vulkanier mit der Demütigung seiner Sklavin fort. „Aber dennoch: Meinem Gast schmeckt dein Kaffee und er wünscht, dass du ihm jeden Morgen eine Kanne zubereitest.“

„Sehr wohl, Herr.“

„Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du für meinen Gast ein hervorragendes Menü zubereitest! Wenn ich damit nicht zufrieden bin, wird das eine Strafe nach sich ziehen! Hast du verstanden?!“

„Jawohl, Herr. Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, Ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen!“

Spock nickte knapp, wandte sich um und verließ die Küche. Vorsichtig hob Nancy ihren Kopf und blickte ihm einen Moment lang hinterher. Sie würde in Zukunft sehr viel vorsichtiger sein müssen. Denn wenn dieses reizbare Spitzohr schon dermaßen zornig wurde, nur weil er sie in der Nähe der Kellertüre angetroffen hatte, konnte sie sich an einer Hand abzählen, was ihr blühte, wenn er sie mal unten im Keller vor dem ‚Gästezimmer‘ erwischte…

~~*~~

T’Pring zog sich nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Ehemann in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. Zuerst ging sie gedankenverloren zu dem großen Spiegel, der an der Wand gleich neben ihrer Frisierkommode hing und musterte kritisch ihre gesamte Gestalt darinnen. Danach ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Frisiertisch nieder und sah bedrückt zu Boden.

„Warum nur liebt er mich nicht?“, fragte sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal. Rein äußerlich war sie eine sehr schöne Frau und sie bekam häufig von verschiedenen Seiten zu hören, wie attraktiv man sie fand. Auch Spock hatte es ihr früher oft gesagt. Gerade darum fiel es ihr schwer zu verstehen, warum er für sie nicht mehr als Freundschaft empfand. So jedenfalls hatte er es ausgedrückt, als er ihr vor ihrer Heirat gestand, dass er sich zu Männern hingezogen fühlte und sie nicht so lieben konnte, wie ein Gemahl seine Gattin lieben sollte. Aber jung, naiv und hoffnungsvoll, wie sie damals gewesen war, hatte sie sich der Illusion hingegeben, ihn für sich gewinnen zu können, sobald sie seine Frau war und er das erste Mal mit ihr geschlafen hatte.

Sie wusste inzwischen, dass Spock die Hochzeitsnacht und auch all die anderen intimen Begegnungen mit ihr in den Anfangsjahren ihrer Ehe nur deshalb vollzog, weil er sich Kinder wünschte. Dennoch versicherte er ihr, als er das erste Mal von Trennung sprach, dass er sie als wundervolle Frau empfand, vor der er die größte Hochachtung besaß.

Eine Träne stahl sich aus T’Prings Augen, doch sie wischte sie rasch weg und schluckte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr Herz voller Trauer war, weil ihr Ehemann sie nicht als Frau liebte, sondern nur als gute Freundin schätzte und respektierte. Ach ja, und außerdem fand er, dass sie ihren gemeinsamen Kindern eine gute Mutter sei…

Erneut schlichen sich Tränen in die Augen der schönen Vulkanierin, doch diesmal ließ sie sie einfach ihre Wangen hinunterfließen. Spock war die Liebe ihres Lebens, aber er hatte ihr niemals gehört und es sah auch nicht so aus, als ob er ihr jemals allein gehören würde. Egal, ob er offiziell mit ihr verheiratet blieb oder nicht. Es würde immer irgendeinen Mann geben, der ihm mehr bedeutete als sie.

Dabei hatte ihre Ehe so vielversprechend angefangen. Als sie die Hochzeitsnacht miteinander verbrachten, war Spock behutsam und sehr zärtlich gewesen. Er hatte sie behandelt wie etwas sehr Kostbares und ihr das Gefühl gegeben, eine Königin zu sein. Ach, wenn sie doch nur die Königin seines Herzens wäre… Spock war so ein wundervoller Liebhaber und sie wünschte sich, mehr Nächte mit ihm verbracht zu haben, als es tatsächlich der Fall war. Jedes Zusammensein mit ihm war herrlich gewesen, jeder Kuss, den er ihr schenkte, so köstlich wie der süße Merlon-Wein Vulkans – und das Ergebnis dieser schönen Nächte waren drei prachtvolle Kinder, die sie beide von Herzen liebten.

T’Pring schluchzte ein wenig, da die Erinnerung an diese Zeit ihr nur noch mehr bewusst machten, wie sehr sie ihren Ehemann vermisste und wie tief es sie schmerzte, dass er sie niemals richtig als Frau begehrt hatte, sondern nur als sehr nahestehende, vertraute und hoch geschätzte Gefährtin, mit der er intim geworden war, weil er sich Nachkommen wünschte. Viele Frauen in ihrer Situation hätten das sicherlich als Demütigung empfunden, aber sie wusste, dass Spock es keinesfalls so meinte. Außerdem war er zu ihr vor ihrer Eheschließung ja aufrichtig gewesen und hatte ihr dargelegt, was sie mit ihm als Gemahl erwartete. Von seinem Standpunkt aus gesehen war es überaus riskant gewesen, sich ihr zu offenbaren. Sie hätte es durchaus publik machen und ihm damit sehr schaden können, denn auf Vulkan waren gleichgeschlechtliche Neigungen verpönt. Aber Spock hatte ihr großes Vertrauen entgegengebracht, das sie niemals enttäuschen würde. Sie könnte es niemals über sich bringen, dem Mann, der ihr mehr als alles andere bedeutete, zu schaden. Und sie wusste, dass auch er ihr niemals schaden würde. Auf seine Weise liebte Spock sie auch, doch leider nicht als Frau.

Nach außen hin galten sie lange Zeit als Vorzeige-Ehepaar und während ihrer drei Schwangerschaften konnte sie sich keinen liebevolleren Gemahl wünschen als ihn. Bei ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft war sie tatsächlich überzeugt gewesen, dass Spock seine Neigung zu anderen Männern überwunden hatte, da er sich so auf sein erstes Kind freute. Und als ihr Sohn Sartok das Licht Vulkans erblickte, veranstaltete er aus diesem Grunde einige Tage danach ein großes Fest und lud sogar alle Kollegen aus seiner Abteilung dazu ein. Damals war Spock noch Computerspezialist in der Forschungsabteilung des vulkanischen Wissenschaftstechnikums gewesen und sie hatten beide gemeinsam in diesem Hause gelebt. Wer hätte jemals ahnen können, dass diese schöne Zeit einige Jahre später vorbei war, Spock sich von ihr trennte und eine Stelle bei der Raumflotte des irdischen Imperiums annahm? Er war doch so glücklich darüber gewesen, dass sie ihm zwei Söhne schenkte, dessen Existenz ihn mit Stolz erfüllte.

T’Pring weinte ein wenig. Ja, damals… damals war sie so naiv gewesen zu glauben, Spock mit ihrer Liebe gewonnen und an sich gebunden zu haben. Deshalb war es für sie auch ein richtiggehender Schock, als Spock ihr ein halbes Jahr nach der Geburt von Ri‘Tos hier in diesem Schlafzimmer eröffnete, sie verlassen und sich von ihr scheiden lassen zu wollen. Natürlich ahnte sie, dass er ihr damit die Chance geben wollte, sich einen Mann zu suchen, der ihre Liebe erwiderte. Aber da sie keinen anderen wollte, hatte sie Spock angefleht, bei ihr zu bleiben. Ja, sie hatte richtiggehend darum betteln müssen, wenigstens nach außen hin ihre Ehe aufrecht zu erhalten. Schließ gab er nach und erklärte sich damit einverstanden, allerdings nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie zukünftig getrennte Schlafzimmer hatten und sie seine Affären mit anderen Männern duldete. Schweren Herzens willigte sie ein, auch wenn diese Forderung sie sehr verletzte. Doch die Vorstellung, dass Spock sie verlassen könnte, war für sie noch unerträglicher. Und so blieben sie nach außen hin ein Ehepaar, während in Wirklichkeit ihr Mann in sexueller Hinsicht eigene Wege ging. Glücklicherweise blieb er dabei äußerst diskret, so dass niemand etwas von seinen heimlichen Liebschaften mitbekam – nicht einmal sie, obwohl sie ahnte, dass es so war.

Die schöne Vulkanierin tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch vorsichtig die Tränen von Augen und Wangen und schniefte etwas. Sie war sich sicher, dass Spock für sie auch so etwas wie Liebe empfand, sonst würde er nicht voller Hochachtung von ihr sprechen und sie so respektvoll behandeln, wie er es tat. Außerdem hätte es dann nicht jene Nacht vor sieben Jahren gegeben… die Nacht, in der sie ihn - voller Sehnsucht getrieben - in seinem Schlafzimmer besuchte und ihn dermaßen bezirzen konnte, dass er nach langer Zeit mal wieder mit ihr schlief. In dieser Nacht, die wohl zu einer der wundervollsten ihres Lebens zählte, war die kleine N’Ieva entstanden – N’Ieva, das Kind der Liebe. N’Ieva, in die ihr Gemahl total vernarrt war…

T’Pring musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Spock seine neugeborene Tochter zum ersten Mal im Arm gehalten und sanft gewiegt hatte. Den Blick, mit dem er die Kleine bedachte, war voller Zärtlichkeit und Wärme gewesen. Zwar hatte er auch seine beiden Söhne in den Arm genommen und angestrahlt, aber es war der Ausdruck eines stolzen Vaters auf seine männlichen Nachkommen gewesen. Und er hatte dabei seiner Hoffnung Ausdruck verliehen, dass aus den beiden gesunden und kräftigen Knaben einst kluge, tapfere und ehrbare Männer werden würden, auf die Vulkan stolz sein konnte. Doch mit N’Ieva sprach er von Anfang an leise, zärtlich und vertraut, versicherte ihr, dass er sie vor allen Übeln beschützen würde, nannte sie seinen größten Schatz und seinen kleinen Sonnenschein und zog sie ganz offensichtlich den beiden Söhnen vor. Zum Glück waren Sartok und Ri‘Tos, damals fünf und vier Jahre alt, ebenfalls vernarrt in die kleine Schwester und wollten immerzu in ihrer Nähe sein, um sie zu behüten. Auf Vulkan vertrat man ohnehin die Auffassung, dass Mädchen den Schutz des Vaters mehr brauchten als Knaben, und man durfte davon ausgehen, dass die beiden Großelternpaare dies ihren Enkelsöhnen bereits vermittelt hatten. Alle liebten und verwöhnten das jüngste Familienmitglied.

Der Gedanke an N’Ieva munterte T’Pring ein wenig auf, liebte sie ihr Töchterchen doch ebenfalls sehr. Wer würde diesen kleinen Schatz denn nicht sofort ins Herz schließen? N‘Ieva war liebenswert und fröhlich und darüber hinaus sehr hübsch, besaß ein rundes Gesicht und niedliche Pausbacken sowie große dunkle Augen und schwarze Haare, die denen ihres Vaters glichen.

Die stolze Vulkanierin ahnte sehr wohl, dass N’Ieva der einzige Grund war, aus dem Spock sie nicht endgültig verlassen hatte, nachdem er McCoy kennenlernte – McCoy, von dem er behauptete, er sei ‚die Liebe seines Lebens‘. T’Pring wäre am liebsten explodiert, als ihr Mann es ihr eröffnete, aber sie beherrschte sich, damit sie ihren Gemahl nicht ganz verlor. Um jeden Preis wollte sie die Ehe mit ihm offiziell aufrechterhalten. Also schluckte sie ihre Enttäuschung hinunter und spielte all die Jahre die glückliche Ehefrau, während ihr geliebter Mann eine heimliche Beziehung mit Leonard McCoy, dem Schiffsarzt der ISS Enterprise, unterhielt – einem Terraner!

Nun, es fiel ihr ja schon schwer zu akzeptieren, dass Spock sich sexuell zu Männern hingezogen fühlte, aber sie hätte nie erwartet, dass er eine längerfristige Beziehung mit einem Terraner einging, den er sogar als ‚die Liebe seines Lebens‘ bezeichnete. Andererseits stammte Spocks Mutter ja ebenfalls von Terra und er war somit halb menschlich. Vielleicht fühlte er sich deshalb zu diesem McCoy hingezogen.

T’Pring war dem Liebhaber ihres Gemahls zwar nur einige Male begegnet, fand ihn jedoch von recht angenehmem Wesen, was es ihr fast unmöglich machte, ihn zu hassen. Aber wenn sie darüber nachdachte, musste sie einräumen, dass Spocks sexuelle Orientierung sich bereits vor McCoys Erscheinen auf Männer gerichtet hatte und der terranische Arzt schließlich nichts dafür konnte, dass ihr Gemahl ihn als Objekt seiner Begierde auserkor. Hätte es McCoy nicht gegeben, dann wäre Spocks Wahl eben auf einen anderen Mann als Lebensgefährten gefallen. Ihr war also nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich mit der Tatsache abzufinden, dass ihr Mann sich einen eigenen Wohnsitz auf Vulkan nahm, wo er die meiste Zeit seines Urlaubs mit McCoy verbrachte. Zum Glück hatte er all die Jahre darauf verzichtet, ihre gemeinsamen Kinder mit seinem Geliebten bekanntzumachen. Und zum Glück ahnten weder seine noch ihre Eltern etwas von der homosexuellen Neigung Spocks. Sie war sicher, Sarek würde außer sich geraten, wenn er je davon erfuhr. Diese Schande könnte der stolze Botschafter mit Sicherheit nicht vertragen und würde Spock aus der Familie verstoßen.

T’Pring stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf der Frisierkommode ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie durch einen Freund Spocks erfahren, dass ihr Gemahl wieder auf seiner Residenz in einem abgelegenen Tal Vulkans weilte. Und da sie außerdem gehört hatte, dass McCoy vor kurzem ums Leben kam, konnte sie eins und eins zusammenzählen. Spock trauerte sicherlich um den Verlust seines Geliebten, was sie durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Allerdings teilte sie seine Trauer nicht, sondern hoffte, ihren Mann dazu überreden zu können, wenigstens wieder in ihr gemeinsames Haus in der Hauptstadt Vulkans zurückzukehren. Deshalb hatte sie ihn heute angerufen.

Doch Spocks Reaktion war anders, als sie erwartete. Er schien sich keineswegs über ihren Anruf zu freuen, sondern war kühl gewesen, hatte sich lediglich besorgt nach N’Ievas Befinden erkundigt und dann das Gespräch ziemlich rasch beendet. Offensichtlich litt er mehr unter dem Verlust seines Geliebten als sie dachte und es war typisch für ihn, dass er sich in diesem Zustand in die Einsamkeit flüchtete. T’Pring spürte, dass sie ein wenig eifersüchtig auf die Liebe war, die Spock selbst nach dem Tode McCoys immer noch für diesen Terraner empfand. Ach, was würde sie darum geben, wenn ihr Mann sie so abgöttisch lieben würde wie er diesen Mann geliebt hatte.

In diesem Augenblick piepste leise die Sprechanlage ihres Hauses. Automatisch ging sie dran.

„Was gibt es?“, fragte sie ungehalten aufgrund dieser unwillkommenen Störung.

„Verzeihen Sie, Herrin“, antwortete ihre Bedienstete. „Ich hätte es niemals gewagt, Sie in Ihrer Meditation zu unterbrechen, wenn nicht gerade Mrs. Sarek gekommen wäre.“

„Meine Schwiegermutter ist da?!“, entfuhr es T’Pring überrascht.

„Ja, Herrin, und sie wünscht, sich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten. Ich habe Mrs. Sarek schon in das Wohnzimmer geführt und bereite gerade eine Kanne Tee und etwas Gebäck für sie vor. Ich hoffe, dass dies Ihre Zustimmung findet?“

„Selbstverständlich! Sag Mrs. Sarek, dass ich sofort bei ihr sein werde. Ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten, um mich zurechtzumachen.“

„Sehr wohl, Herrin!“

T’Pring beendete das Gespräch und eilte rasch ins Bad, um sich ihr Gesicht zu waschen. Amanda musste nicht sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Es ging ja niemand etwas an, dass sie unter Liebeskummer litt. Sie trocknete mit einem Handtuch ihr Gesicht, zupfte noch hie und da ihr knöchellanges Kleid zurecht und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, um ihre Schwiegermutter zu begrüßen.

Amanda erhob sich, als T’Pring lächelnd den Raum betrat und sie freundlich begrüßte.

„Wie schön, dass du mich einmal besuchst“, behauptete die Vulkanierin.

„Danke, mein Kind“, erwiderte Amanda und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa zurück. T’Pring ließ sich neben ihr nieder und fragte: „Was gibt es bei euch Neues? Geht es meinem Schwiegervater und dir gut?“

„Oh ja, wir erfreuen uns beide bester Gesundheit“, sagte Amanda und nickte. „Ich dachte, ich komme einfach mal vorbei, da ich schon lange nicht mehr nach der Kleinen und dir gesehen habe.“

„Wirklich sehr freundlich. Leider ist N’Ieva noch im Kindergarten. Sie hätte sich sicher über deinen Besuch gefreut. Aber du kannst gerne bleiben, mit uns zu Mittag speisen und auch den Nachmittag hier verbringen, wenn du willst.“

„Danke, T’Pring, das würde ich wirklich gerne tun. Aber leider muss ich Sarek um halb zwei zu einem wichtigen Empfang in der andorianischen Botschaft begleiten. – Wie geht es Sartok und Ri‘Tos? Fühlen Sie sich immer noch wohl in diesem Internat?“

„Ja, sehr. Ich bin wirklich froh darüber, dem Rat deines Mannes gefolgt zu sein und die Jungs in dieses Privatinstitut zu schicken. Spock war überaus zufrieden, als ich ihm davon berichtete.“

„Das glaube ich gern, schließlich war er auch einst Schüler dort“, meinte Amanda und nickte lächelnd. Dann wurde ihre Miene ein wenig ernster und sie fuhr fort: „Ich bin hauptsächlich wegen meines Sohnes gekommen, T’Pring. Man hat mir zugetragen, dass er sich wieder auf Vulkan aufhalten soll. Weißt du etwas darüber?“

„Ja, wir haben vor kurzem erst miteinander kommuniziert. Spock hält sich derzeit auf seinem zweiten Wohnsitz auf und will bald zu uns kommen.“

„Ihr lebt also immer noch getrennt, obwohl ihr euch doch allem Anschein nach gut versteht?“

„Du weißt doch, dass mein Mann und ich…“

„Natürlich, meine Liebe. Gibt es denn wirklich keine Möglichkeit, dass Spock und du eure Differenzen beilegt?“

„Ich fürchte nicht. Spock zieht es immer noch vor, von mir getrennt zu leben, obwohl ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche als seine Rückkehr hierher. Ich bin ja schon froh, dass er davon absieht, sich von mir scheiden zu lassen.“

„Das spricht aber doch dafür, dass du ihm immer noch etwas bedeutest.“

„Wenn es doch nur so wäre, Amanda! Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als das Spock wieder mit den Kindern und mir zusammenlebt, denn ich liebe ihn noch immer.“

„Dann musst du etwas unternehmen, um ihn zurückzugewinnen, T’Pring!“

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich dies bewerkstelligen könnte!“, seufzte die Vulkanierin und sah zu Boden. „Vorhin sprach ich mit ihm und bat ihn, heimzukommen. Aber er zieht es vor, in seinem Haus zu bleiben und versprach mir lediglich, dass er bald für ein paar Tage zu Besuch kommt.“

„Ach, Männer können ja so stur sein!“, meinte Amanda entrüstet und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter“, erwiderte T’Pring und schaute wieder zu ihrer Schwiegermutter hoch. In ihren Augen schimmerte es feucht. Amanda legte eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm, um sie zu trösten.

„Mein Sohn liebt dich sicherlich immer noch“, sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Aber da er genau wie sein Vater einen Sturkopf hat, ist er sicherlich zu stolz, um einen Schritt auf dich zuzugehen und endlich eure Differenzen aus der Welt zu schaffen. Daher wirst du diejenige sein müssen, die den Anfang macht. Ich bin sicher, dass er nur darauf wartet.“

„Ach, Amanda, ich habe ihn so oft meiner Liebe versichert und würde alles tun, was er möchte, damit es zwischen uns wieder so wird wie am Anfang. Doch Spock hält es für unmöglich. Ich fürchte, er hält unsere Ehe nur aufrecht, weil wir drei Kinder haben.“

„Was für ein Unsinn, T’Pring! Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Spock dich liebt. Ihr wart doch von klein auf ein Herz und eine Seele und er hat immer nur mit der größten Hochachtung von dir gesprochen. Auch jetzt noch! Immer, wenn Sarek mit ihm über Transmission kommuniziert und ihn daran erinnert, dass Frau und Kinder ihn auf Vulkan vermissen, versichert ihm Spock, dass er euch auch alle liebt und vermisst. Außerdem wird er nicht müde zu betonen, welche eine ausgezeichnete Ehefrau und Mutter du bist. So würde er niemals von dir sprechen, wenn er dich nicht wirklich schätzen würde, T’Pring.“

„Ja, ich weiß, wie sehr Spock mich schätzt. Aber dennoch will er nicht mit mir zusammenleben.“

„Aber es muss einen Weg geben, damit er zu dir zurückkehrt! Du bedeutest ihm viel und bist ihm wichtig, glaub mir. Schließlich kenne ich meinen Sohn sehr gut.“

Amanda hielt einen Moment inne und fragte dann unvermittelt: „Was ist denn eigentlich der Anlass für eure Differenzen gewesen? Vielleicht fällt mir ja etwas ein, wie du Spock zurückgewinnen kannst?“

„Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für dieses Angebot“, erwiderte die Vulkanierin und lächelte traurig. „Doch ich fürchte, auch du mit all deiner Weisheit wirst mir nicht helfen können.“

„Das bleibt abzuwarten! Nun sprich endlich, meine Liebe: Warum ist Spock gegangen?“

„Es… es handelt sich… oh, es ist mir sehr peinlich…“

T’Pring schwieg und ihre Wangen erröteten stark.

„Deiner Reaktion nach handelt es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um die Intimitäten zwischen Frau und Mann. Habe ich recht?“

Die schöne Vulkanierin nickte stumm.

„Hm… einige Jahre nach eurer Hochzeit schien in dieser Beziehung zwischen euch alles in schönster Ordnung zu sein“, tat Amanda ihre Überlegungen kund. „Ihr habt drei gesunde, prächtige Kinder, auf die mein Sohn sehr stolz ist und außerdem schätzt er dich sehr. Umso merkwürdiger ist eure Trennung und der Umstand, dass Spock sich einen zweiten Wohnsitz nahm. – Verzeih mir bitte, T’Pring, wenn ich jetzt ganz offen mit dir spreche, aber wir sind ja unter uns: Hat euer Liebesleben etwa nachgelassen? Verspürtest du nicht mehr ein so heftiges physisches Verlangen nach deinem Mann wie früher? Oder war es etwa umgekehrt?“

„Das Letztere“, antwortete die Angesprochene knapp.

„Oh, eine schwierige Sache“, meinte Amanda und nickte. „Manche Männer betrachten es als Zeichen dafür, dass ihre Ehe nicht mehr funktioniert. Leider sieht es ganz so aus, als ob mein Sohn diese Ansicht ebenfalls teilt.“

„Ja, das ist sehr wahrscheinlich“, stimmte T’Pring zögernd zu. Schließlich musste sie ihrer Schwiegermutter ja den wirklichen Grund für Spocks Trennung von ihr verschweigen, wollte sie einen Skandal verhindern.

„Natürlich verstehe ich, dass es in diesem Fall schwierig ist, den Mann zurückzugewinnen“, sagte Amanda und wiegte nachdenklich ihren Kopf hin und her. „Dennoch, du solltest dir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass Spock dich gewiss immer noch liebt. Er schätzt dich, er besteht nicht auf einer Scheidung, sondern nur auf einer räumlichen Trennung. Deshalb ist es wohl die beste Strategie, wenn du alles tust, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er dich wieder begehrt. Dann wird er schneller zu Hause bei dir sein, als du für möglich hältst.“

T’Pring seufzte laut und murmelte resigniert: „Was meinst du, was ich all die Jahre versucht habe, Amanda? Natürlich gab ich mir die größte Mühe, schön für Spock zu sein und ihn zu verführen. Leider hat es wenig genützt.“

„Du musst es weiter versuchen, meine Liebe!“, ermunterte ihre Schwiegermutter sie. „Mein Sohn war ziemlich lange auf diesem terranischen Raumschiff und es sollte mich sehr wundern, wenn er dir jetzt widerstehen kann, sobald du ihn persönlich aufsuchst. Sicherlich ist dir bewusst, dass du eine sehr attraktive Frau bist und sehr viele Männer von dir schwärmen.“

„Mir würde es reichen, wenn Spock von mir schwärmte und mich wieder begehrte…“

„Das wird er! Du darfst nur nicht so schnell aufgeben!“, machte Amanda ihr Mut. „Weißt du, mein Sohn ist seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, auch wenn Sarek das bestreiten würde. Beide haben ihren Dickkopf und können lange stur auf ihrem Standpunkt beharren. Deshalb brauchen sie auch verständnisvolle Ehefrauen, die nachsichtig sind und hartnäckig um ihre Liebe kämpfen.“

„Aber Sarek liebt und verehrt dich doch so sehr, Amanda“, entfuhr es T’Pring verwundert.

„Ja, mein Kind, aber das liegt daran, dass ich weiß, wie ich mit ihm umgehen muss“, erklärte ihre Schwiegermutter lächelnd. „Ich rate dir daher, Spock in seinem… seinem zweiten Wohnsitz… aufzusuchen und dort nicht so schnell wieder zu verschwinden. Du solltest so viel Zeit wie möglich an seiner Seite sein, auch wenn er sich nicht unterhalten will. Halte einfach seine Hand und zeige ihm auch ohne Worte, wie sehr du ihn liebst. Glaub mir, mein Kind, Spock wird dafür nicht unempfänglich sein.“

„Wenn es doch nur so wäre…“

„Zögere nicht, T’Pring, sondern bereite deine Abreise vor! Und nimm N’Ieva ruhig mit. Spock vergöttert die Kleine und sie ist doch ein lebendiger Beweis für eure Liebe zueinander.“

„Aber ich habe doch schon so oft versucht, Spock zu verführen und er war meistens abweisend.“

„Willst du ihn zurückgewinnen oder nicht?“

„Natürlich, denn ich liebe ihn sehr! Und ich würde alles tun, um ihn zurückzukriegen!“

„Na also“, meinte Amanda und nickte mit zufriedener Miene. „Dann tue, was ich dir sage. Lass dich von meinem Sohn auch nicht so rasch abwimmeln. Es könnte eine Weile dauern, bis er deinen Verführungen nachgibt. Zeig ihm einfach, dass du eine gute und verständnisvolle Partnerin bist und dass du ihn liebst. Es kommt der Zeitpunkt, an dem er seinem Begehren nicht mehr widerstehen kann und nachgibt.“

„Ich wünsche es mir so sehr“, seufzte T’Pring sehnsuchtsvoll und blickte einen Moment lang verträumt ins Leere. 

„Hör auf, es dir zu wünschen und nur davon zu träumen“, erwiderte Amanda energisch. „Mach dich schön, pack die Sachen von deiner Tochter und dir, fahr zu Spock und bleib eine Weile bei ihm. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr uns dann besucht, sobald ihr wieder zusammen seid!“

„Und ich wäre glücklich, wenn es mir tatsächlich gelingen würde, Spocks Liebe zu gewinnen“, murmelte die schöne Vulkanierin, aber ihre Schwiegermutter hörte ihr nicht mehr richtig zu, da in diesem Moment die Tür aufging und ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit spitzen Ohren in den Raum gestürmt kam.

„Omi ist da?!“, rief sie, erblickte Amanda und rannte auf sie zu. Mrs. Sarek breitete ihre Arme aus und nahm ihre Enkelin in Empfang. N’Ieva drückte sich fest an sie, küsste sie auf beide Wangen und strahlte sie an. „Oh, Omi, ich freu mich, dass du da bist. Komm, ich zeig dir, dass deine drei Kerne bereits Sprösslinge haben. Nicht wahr, du hilfst mir doch dabei, sie heute nach dem Mittagessen in Töpfe einzupflanzen?“

„N’Ieva!“, ermahnte T’Pring ihre Tochter. „Nicht so wild! Großmutter kommt ja kaum zu Atem, so fest, wie du sie drückst.“

„Entschuldige bitte, Omi“, sagte das Mädchen daraufhin und sah Amanda schuldbewusst an. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun! Ich hab mich nur so schrecklich gefreut, dass du da bist.“

„Oh, du hast mir nicht weh getan, N‘Ieva“, beruhigte Amanda das Kind und strich ihm lächelnd über den Kopf. „Ich freue mich zu sehen, wie gut es dir geht. Leider kann ich nicht mehr lange bleiben. Dein Großvater erwartet mich. Weißt du, wir müssen heute noch wichtige Leute besuchen.“

„Musst du denn wirklich da hin? Opi könnte ja absagen und zu uns kommen. Wir können ja dann zusammen in den botanischen Garten gehen.“

„Ein anderes Mal, Liebling“, versprach Amanda. „Heute geht es wirklich nicht.“

N’Ieva schaute ihre Großmutter enttäuscht an.

„Komm, sei nicht traurig“, versuchte Mrs. Sarek ihre Enkelin zu trösten. „Ich verspreche dir, dass wir mit dir wieder mal in den botanischen Garten gehen, sobald es unsere Zeit erlaubt. Du weißt doch, dass dein Großvater und ich gerne mit dir zusammen sind, nicht wahr? Aber leider geht das heute nicht.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Opi ist ein wichtiger Mann, der für den Frieden sorgt.“

„Genau, mein Schatz, das ist richtig!“

„Bitte, Omi, überrede ihn doch trotzdem, dass wir bald wieder mal in den botanischen Garten gehen.“

„Dazu brauche ich ihn nicht überreden, er wird es gerne tun, sobald er Zeit hat.“

„Und nun verabschiede dich von Großmutter und geh deine Hände waschen“, mischte sich T’Pring jetzt in etwas strengerem Ton ein. „Ich erwarte dich gleich im Esszimmer.“

„Ja, Mami“, antwortete das Kind, reichte Amanda die Hand und sagte: „Auf Wiedersehen, Omi, bis ganz, ganz bald.“

„Bis ganz, ganz bald“, wiederholte Mrs. Sarek, küsste das Mädchen leicht auf die Stirn, strich ihr noch einmal über das Haar und drückte dann kurz ihre Hand. „Auf Wiedersehen, mein Schatz.“

N’Ieva lächelte und verließ dann das Zimmer. Amanda sah ihr lächelnd hinterher, wandte sich dann an T’Pring und meinte: „Ich finde, dass du ein wenig zu streng mit der Kleinen bist.“

„Keineswegs, Amanda“, widersprach ihre Schwiegertochter. „N’Ieva muss lernen, sich selbst zu beherrschen. Sie muss einsehen, dass man Rücksicht nehmen und Grenzen einhalten muss.“

„Aber sie ist doch noch ein Kind!“

„Sie ist sechs Jahre alt und kommt nächstes Jahr in die Schule. Bis dahin muss sie sich besser beherrschen können als jetzt.“

„Ihr Vulkanier seid sehr streng mit euren Kindern.“

„Es ist die Aufgabe der Eltern, ihre Kinder so zu erziehen, dass sie im Leben gut zurechtkommen. Wenn ich N’Ieva keine Grenzen setze, wird sie es später schwer haben, hier auf Vulkan zu bestehen. Ich will nur das Beste für mein Kind, weil ich es über alles liebe.“

„Nun ja, du hast sicherlich recht, T’Pring, und ich will mich auch gar nicht in deine Erziehung einmischen. Allerdings musst du mir erlauben, meine Enkelin ein wenig nachsichtiger zu behandeln.“

„Bei Großeltern ist das etwas anderes. Dennoch solltest du darauf achten, dass N’Ieva nicht zu sehr über die Strenge schlägt, wenn du mal allein mit ihr irgendwo hingehst.“

„Die Kleine benimmt sich immer sehr gut, wenn Sarek und ich mit ihr zusammen sind.“

„Das freut mich zu hören“, sagte ihre Schwiegertochter und lächelte etwas. „Du willst also nicht wenigstens noch mit uns essen? Es ist wirklich genug da, Amanda.“

„Nein, danke, meine Liebe, es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen. Schließlich muss ich mich noch für den Empfang zurechtmachen.“

„Natürlich, dann möchte ich dich nicht länger aufhalten“, sagte T’Pring, erhob sich zusammen mit ihr und neigte leicht den Kopf vor ihrer Schwiegermutter, zum Zeichen ihres Respektes vor ihr. „Außerdem danke ich dir für das offene Gespräch und für deine Ratschläge. Ich wünsche meinem Schwiegervater und dir alles Gute. Lebt lange und in Frieden.“

„Danke, mein Kind, auch für dich und deine Familie wünsche ich das Gleiche. Lebt lange und in Frieden.“

Die beiden Frauen machten das entsprechende Handzeichen, das diesen vulkanischen Gruß stets begleitete.

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, dich bald wieder mit Spock an deiner Seite zu sehen“, fuhr Amanda dann fort. „Viel Erfolg also bei deinen diesbezüglichen Unternehmungen.“

„Danke!“

T’Pring und Amanda berührten sich leicht mit den Kuppen ihrer Zeigefinger, um auf diese Weise Abschied voneinander zu nehmen… 


	10. Chapter 10

Nachdem Spock davon überzeugt war, Nancy genügend eingeschüchtert zu haben, um sich nicht mehr so schnell in die Nähe der Kellertür zu wagen, verließ er sie und machte sich auf in Richtung des Gartens. Die Überraschung, McCoys Witwe unerwartet vor der Kellertür anzutreffen, hatte für einen Moment die Aufgewühltheit verdrängt, in die ihn sein Zusammensein mit dem Arzt der Föderation versetzte, da dies die Erinnerungen an seinen verstorbenen Lebensgefährten in ihm hervorrief. Es war überwältigend und auch äußerst schmerzhaft, sich plötzlich richtig bewusst zu werden, dass der Mann, den er über alles geliebt hatte, nicht mehr lebte und auch nie wieder zurückkehren würde… und dann in das Antlitz zu sehen, das so sehr demjenigen glich, welches er viele tausende Male geküsst und liebkost hatte. Es war einfach zu viel gewesen und er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sich gehabt, als der fremde Leonard ihm tröstend seine Hand auf den Rücken legte und leicht darüber strich. Der entführte Arzt konnte ja wirklich keine Ahnung haben, was er damit in ihm auslöste.

„Dieser andere Leonard ist äußerst mitfühlend“, dachte Spock und spürte, wie sehr ihn diese Eigenschaft zu dem fremden Mann hinzog, der ihm jedoch gar nicht fremd vorkam. „Mein Liebster war für einen Terraner ja schon ziemlich gefühlvoll gewesen, aber dieser Leonard übertrifft ihn um ein Vielfaches. Er versuchte, mich zu trösten, obwohl er mich doch eigentlich gar nicht kennt – er war sich darüber bewusst, dass ich nicht der Spock bin, der ihm seit Jahren bekannt ist, und dennoch fühlte er mit mir. Vermutlich empfindet er doch etwas für mich… oder besser gesagt: für den Spock seiner Welt, ohne dass es ihm bewusst ist. Als er davon sprach, dass mein Doppelgänger in dem anderen Universum mit dieser Christine Chapel verlobt sei, wirkte er überhaupt nicht glücklich…“

Ein wissendes Lächeln erschien um die Mundwinkel des bärtigen Vulkaniers. Manche Männer wussten jahrelang nichts von ihren bisexuellen Neigungen und entdeckten oft nur durch einen Zufall, dass es nicht nur das weibliche Geschlecht war, zu dem sie sich hingezogen fühlten. Auslöser war meistens die Begegnung mit einem anderen Mann, der sie überaus faszinierte. Nun ja, bei dem Föderations-Leonard verhielt es sich nicht gerade so, da er sich häufig mit dem Spock seines Universums in den Haaren lag. Aber auch dies konnte einem zu denken geben. Warum um alles in der Welt stritten die beiden, sobald sie zusammen kamen?

„All dies ist jetzt irrelevant geworden“, dachte Spock. „Der andere Leonard wird dieses Universum nie wieder verlassen, sondern für immer bei mir bleiben. Es dürfte nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, wann er sich damit abfindet, dass es mir leider unmöglich ist, ihn in seine Welt zurückzubringen. Denn Harry Mudd wird unglücklicherweise nicht aufzufinden sein… wie bedauerlich…“

Unwillkürlich musste der Vulkanier ein wenig grinsen. McCoy hatte ja keinerlei Möglichkeit, seine Behauptungen nachzuprüfen; und falls er nach einer Zeitung verlangte, würde er ihm nur die von ihm zuvor ausgewählten Nachrichten zukommen lassen. Auf Terra war es wegen der erklärten Absicht dieses Noonien Singh Khan, die Kontrolle über seinen gesamten Heimatplaneten zu übernehmen, ohnehin etwas unruhig geworden, denn selbstverständlich waren der Präsident und die Senatoren des irdischen Imperiums damit keineswegs einverstanden. Man versuchte, vernünftige Verhandlungen mit Khan zu führen, um ihn von seinem größenwahnsinnigen Ziel abzubringen. Wahrscheinlich würde es aber nichts bringen, denn dieser genetisch aufgepeppte Ingenieur und seine ebenfalls ‚verbesserten‘ Anhänger waren davon überzeugt, dass es einzig und allein ihnen zustehe, über die Menschheit zu herrschen.

Spocks Mundwinkel verzogen sich verächtlich. Die Denkungsart von Khan und seinen Anhängern unterschied sich in nichts von derjenigen der meisten männlichen Terraner, war lediglich um einiges arroganter, da die genetisch verbesserten Menschen größer und körperlich sehr viel stärker als der Rest der übrigen irdischen Bevölkerung waren. Zudem hatte Khan öffentlich erklärt, dass sich die Terraner besser von allen anderen Bewohnern dieses Solar-Systems fernhalten und bestehende Bündnisse mit ihnen aufkündigen sollten. Vor allem die Vulkanier wären gefährlich, da es ihr heimliches Ziel sei, Terra zu unterjochen, ohne dass die Menschen es bemerkten. Nur deshalb waren manche dieser ‚Teufel mit den spitzen Ohren‘ als wissenschaftliche oder technische Mitarbeiter in Organisationen wie beispielsweise der Sternenflotte oder an Akademien tätig, teilweise sogar in leitenden Positionen.

Natürlich wusste Spock, dass Khan damit auf ihn anspielte und nur deshalb so vehement gegen die Vulkanier hetzte, weil es ihm seinerzeit nicht gelungen war, den Ersten Offizier der I.S.S. Enterprise auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Leider waren nicht alle so immun gegen die verführerischen Reden dieses charismatischen Mannes und selbst Kirk verhehlte seine Bewunderung für ihn nicht, was Kahn natürlich äußerst schmeichelte. Der Captain und er verstanden sich gut, verabschiedeten sich sogar wie Freunde voneinander, nachdem man den genetisch verbesserten Mann mitsamt seiner Besatzung nach Terra gebracht und einem Ärzteteam der Raumflotte übergab, die sich weiter um sie kümmern sollten.

Danach blieb es lange Zeit still um die Mannschaft der ‚Bottany Bay‘ und ihren Anführer. Erst vor etwa einem Jahr hörte Spock davon, dass Khan und seine Anhänger eine eigene politische Gruppe gebildet und damit begonnen hatten, ihre abstrusen Ideen zu verbreiten.

Natürlich stieß so etwas bei recht vielen Terranern auf fruchtbaren Boden, entsprachen diese Vorstellungen doch zum größten Teil der Ideologie des irdischen Imperiums. Und da laut den neuesten Nachrichten Khans Anhängerschaft stetig wuchs, sahen sich Präsident und Senatoren gezwungen, endlich gegen ihn vorzugehen. Khan wurde nämlich langsam nicht nur zu einer ernstzunehmenden Bedrohung ihrer eigenen Macht, sondern sorgte mit seinen Hetzreden gegen die Verbündeten von anderen Planeten auch zunehmend für Ärger innerhalb der verschiedenen Allianzen des Imperiums. Die Vertreter derselben drohten an, die Bündnisse aufzukündigen, sollte man Khan nicht bald zum Schweigen bringen. Und da die Terraner ohne ihre Verbündeten nicht mehr so erfolgreich im Weltall agieren können würden wie bisher, begann man notgedrungen, mit Khan Verhandlungen zu führen. Man bot ihm einen hohen Posten innerhalb der Regierung an. Im Gegenzug sollte er seine politische Gruppe auflösen und damit aufhören, Reden gegen die Verbündeten des Imperiums zu führen. Aber so leicht ließ sich Khan nicht ködern, verhöhnte vielmehr in aller Öffentlichkeit den Präsidenten des Imperiums und die Senatorenschaft als ‚Schwächlinge, die vor ihren Bündnispartnern kuschten‘. Um eine kriegerische Auseinandersetzung zu vermeiden, ignorierte die terranische Regierung dies und führte stattdessen ihre Verhandlungen mit Khan fort. In der Zwischenzeit hatten bereits einige Botschafter von anderen Planeten mit ihrem gesamten Personal Terra verlassen. Die Situation dort dürfte sich seit seinem letzten Gespräch mit Kirk zugespitzt haben. Aufgrund dieser Ereignisse war glücklicherweise die Bewunderung seines Captains für den charismatischen Khan einem heftigen Zorn gewichen, da Kirk die Arroganz und Gefährlichkeit dieses von sich selbst überzeugten Demagogen endlich erkannt hatte und nun nichts anderes mehr wollte, als seine Regierung darin zu unterstützen, Khan aufzuhalten und notfalls für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen. Vermutlich würde es danach genug für das Imperium und seine Vertreter zu tun geben, um ihre aufgebrachten Verbündeten wieder zu beruhigen und sie erneut zu einer Allianz zu bewegen. Momentan jedenfalls waren die Vulkanier auf die Terraner nicht gut zu sprechen, auch wenn Spock sicher war, dass sein Vater alles tun würde, um nach dem Sturz Khans eine Versöhnung zwischen ihren Völkern herbeizuführen. Schließlich lag es in Sareks eigenem Interesse, war seine Ehefrau doch eine Terranerin und sein Sohn halb menschlich, weshalb auch ein wenig irdisches Blut in den Adern seiner Enkelkinder floss. Auf Vulkan würde man es die Kinder zwar nicht spüren lassen, da sie auch die Nachkommen T’Prings waren, die aus einer sehr angesehenen Familie stammte, aber seine Mutter Amanda hatte jetzt mit Sicherheit einen schweren Stand. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, dass sie schon jahrelang auf Vulkan lebte. Gewiss mied man derzeit private Kontakte zu Botschafter Sarek und seiner Frau.

Wenn er es recht bedachte, tat er dem anderen McCoy eigentlich einen Gefallen, dass er ihn im Keller verborgen hielt. Die politischen Verhältnisse waren derzeit wirklich nicht einfach, auch wenn seine Begründung gegenüber seinem ‚Gast‘, dass er ihn verstecken musste, ganz anders lautete. Spock war jedoch zuversichtlich, dass Khan bald von Kirk und einigen anderen tapferen Männern Terras gestürzt werden würde. Zweifellos erwartete den Aufrührer und einige seiner treuesten Anhänger danach die öffentliche Hinrichtung. Spock konnte nicht umhin, es ein wenig zu bedauern, da Khan ein intelligenter Mann war. Leider zog er es vor, sein geistiges Potenzial zur Erlangung weltlicher Macht zu nutzen. Nach Meinung des bärtigen Vulkaniers eine unnötige Verschwendung von Ressourcen, denn irgendwann würde auch Noonien Singh Khan sterben; davor konnte ihn keine Macht Terras bewahren. Schließlich war es noch niemandem gelungen, Unsterblichkeit in einer physischen Existenz zu erlangen.

Der Gedanke an die Vergänglichkeit allen Lebens erinnerte Spock wieder daran, wie sein Geliebter zu Tode kam, und er wurde erneut von einer Welle der Trauer erfasst. Er würde alles dafür geben, wenn er seinen Leonard damit wieder ins Leben zurückrufen könnte. Doch da dies ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, musste er sich notgedrungen mit dem Tod seines Liebsten abfinden.

Von innerem Schmerz getrieben schritt er langsam auf das Grab McCoys zu, blieb davor stehen und betrachtete den darauf platzierten geschmackvollen, schwarzen Marmorstein, in dem in weißer Schrift der Titel und der Name seines Lebensgefährten sowie dessen Geburts- und Todesdatum eingemeißelt standen. Spock starrte mit gesenktem Kopf und traurigem Blick darauf, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und ließ es zu, dass ihm einige Tränen aus den Augen traten und über die Wangen liefen. Nach einer Weile begann er leise zu dem Grabstein zu sprechen.

„Du fehlst mir so sehr, Leonard, und mir fehlen die Worte, um genau zu beschreiben, wie sehr mich dein Verlust schmerzt, wie sehr ich mich nach deiner Gegenwart sehne… mein Liebster, ich kann es ohne dich nicht aushalten. Deshalb habe ich deinen Doppelgänger zu mir geholt und ich hoffe, du kannst es mir verzeihen, dass ich versuche, mich mit ihm zu trösten. Er soll mir dabei helfen, deinen Verlust zu ertragen…“

Spock hielt inne, da ihn erneut ein innerer Schmerz durchfuhr. Gequält schloss er einen kurzen Moment die Augen und spürte erneut, wie heiße Tränen über seine Wangen rollten, bevor er sich wieder an den Verstorbenen wandte: „Ich habe dich so sehr geliebt… ich liebe dich immer noch… Ja, glaub es ruhig, Leonard. Mein Herz wird dir für immer gehören, auch wenn ich mich in deinen Doppelgänger verliebt habe. Er trägt dein Antlitz, er hat die gleichen Augen wie du, den gleichen Mund… und wenn ich ihn küsse, habe ich das Gefühl, als ob es deine Lippen wären, die ich berühre… Mein Liebster, für mich lebst du in dem anderen McCoy weiter… verstehst du jetzt? Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich jetzt in ihn verliebt bin? Er ist dir so ähnlich…“

In diesem Moment erhellte ein Sonnenstrahl den Marmorstein und ruhte einige Augenblicke auf ihm. Vermutlich fiel er jeden Tag um diese Stunde darauf, eine ganz natürliche und logische Sache eigentlich – aber Spock sah darin ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass sein verstorbener Geliebter ihm seinen Segen für die Beziehung mit dem anderen McCoy gab. Überwältigt sank der Vulkanier vor dem Grab auf die Knie und flüsterte fast unhörbar: „Ich danke dir, Leonard…“

 

~~*~~

 

McCoy war bereits mehrere Male voller Unruhe im Zimmer herumgegangen, nachdem der bärtige Spock ihn verlassen hatte, und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus seiner unangenehmen Lage herauskommen könnte.

Es war ja schlimm genug, im Paralleluniversum gefangen zu sein. Doch nach Spocks Worten hatte sich die politische Lage innerhalb des irdischen Imperiums sogar noch verschlechtert. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, weshalb sein Doppelgänger nicht mehr am Leben war und der bärtige Vulkanier den Dienst bei der Sternenflotte quittiert hatte.

McCoy spürte, wie leichte Panik von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er wollte unter allen Umständen so schnell wie möglich fort von hier! Auch wenn Spock meinte, dass er in seinem Hause in Sicherheit sei. Aber konnte er diesem anderen Spock überhaupt vertrauen? Dass er verliebt in ihn war, schien der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Anderenfalls hätte er ihn nicht dermaßen sexuell bedrängt.

Bei dem Gedanken wurde dem Arzt wieder ein wenig mulmig zumute. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie der Vulkanier ihm über die Wange gestrichen und wie angenehm es sich angefühlt hatte, genauso wie die leicht an seine geschlossenen Lippen anstupsende Zunge, die fordernd Einlass begehrte. Solch eine Hartnäckigkeit legte nur ein überaus verliebter Mann an den Tag.

McCoy schloss die Augen. Der Gedanke an das Geschehene erregte ihn seltsamerweise sehr und er spürte, dass sein Herz schneller schlug. Verdammt, er musste sich zusammenreißen! Für die Verwirrungen, in die ihn Spocks Zärtlichkeiten versetzten, war jetzt keine Zeit! Galt es doch, einen Weg zu finden, um so rasch wie möglich dieses Paralleluniversum zu verlassen!

Er dachte an Joana, seine Tochter, die ihn vermutlich dringend brauchte! Eigentlich hatte er sie heute besuchen und mit ihr sprechen wollen, um herauszufinden, wie sich dieser Mr. Tanner ihr gegenüber verhielt. Es war beunruhigend, dass Joana keine Lust hatte, zu ihrer Mutter nach Hause zurückzukehren, sondern lieber bei ihm bleiben wollte. Irgendetwas war da ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung und es war seine verdammte Pflicht als Vater, seinem Kind zu helfen!

‚Ich muss hier raus!‘, dachte McCoy erneut und schaute sich in dem großen Raum um. Zweifellos hatte Spock sich viel Mühe gegeben, es ihm hier so behaglich wie möglich zu machen. Aber ein Käfig blieb ein Käfig, egal wie man es drehte und wendete. Und er wollte nicht auf die Dauer hier eingesperrt bleiben, selbst wenn Spock es gut meinte und ihn vor Schlimmerem bewahren wollte!

‚Aber wer sagte denn, dass das überhaupt stimmt?‘, meldete sich eine innere Stimme in McCoy. ‚Spock ist verliebt und hat möglicherweise keinerlei Interesse daran, dass du ihn verlässt.‘

Dieser Gedanke erschreckte den Arzt, denn es ergab durchaus einen Sinn; und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er, dass Spock nicht in allen Punkten die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

‚Ich muss ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen, dann wird er mich bestimmt gehen lassen‘, dachte McCoy.

Der andere Spock war ihm gegenüber bisher sehr freundlich gewesen. Bestimmt würde er sich bald wieder fangen und davon absehen, ihn weiterhin sexuell zu bedrängen. Am Besten, er appellierte an die Ehre dieses Mannes. Denn ihm schien dieser andere Spock, obwohl sehr viel aggressiver als der Spock der Föderation, durchaus einem moralischen Codex verpflichtet. Jemand, der sein Volk vor falschen Verdächtigungen in Schutz nahm und stolz darauf war, Familie und Freunde zu beschützen, konnte nicht völlig ohne jedes Ehrgefühl sein. Und außerdem…

Erneut schloss McCoy seine Augen und dachte an den Kuss zurück, den ihm der andere Spock aufgezwungen hatte. Er hätte nichts dagegen, noch einmal diese weichen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Ihn störte dabei nicht einmal das leichte Kratzen des Bartes.

„Was ist nur mit mir los?“, fragte sich der Arzt, öffnete seine Lider wieder und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Warum gefällt es mir, dass Spock mich küsst, umarmt und liebkost?“

Noch nie hatte er sich zu anderen seines Geschlechts hingezogen gefühlt, schon gar nicht zu Spock, dem lange Zeit jedes Gefühl verleugnenden Ersten Offizier, der ihn mit seiner Logik oft bis zur Weißglut brachte. Erst seit dieser sich offiziell zu Christine als seiner Lebensgefährtin bekannt hatte und damit wenigstens ein bisschen Menschlichkeit zeigte, konnten sie sich miteinander unterhalten, ohne sofort in ein Streitgespräch zu verfallen. Trotz allem hatte er den Vulkanier stets geschätzt und er wusste, dass auch „sein“ Mr. Spock ihn schätzte. Aber das war etwas völlig anderes als diese Verliebtheit von Spocks Doppelgänger in ihn!

McCoy schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Die Erkenntnis, dass sein eigener Doppelgänger mit dem bärtigen Gegenstück Spocks in einer festen Beziehung liiert gewesen war, machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen und trug erheblich zu der Gefühlsverwirrung bei, die die Liebeserklärung und die zärtlichen Berührungen dieses fremden Spock in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Doch wie konnte der bärtige Vulkanier des Paralleluniversums nur auf die Idee kommen, in ihn – einen gänzlich anderen Leonard McCoy – verliebt zu sein? Ihm musste doch klar sein, dass er keineswegs identisch mit „seinem“ Leonard war – schließlich wusste er ebenso, dass dieser bärtige Parallel-Spock ein eigenständiges Individuum war, den man sicherlich nicht mit dem „richtigen“ Mr. Spock, Christines Verlobtem, verwechseln durfte. Wie konnte das bärtige Spitzohr also glauben, dass Leonard McCoy von der Föderation ihm die gleichen Gefühle entgegenbrachte wie sein einstiger Geliebter, der andere McCoy dieser grausamen Welt?

Ach, verdammt! Warum musste er sich mit dem Gefühlsleben eines ihm völlig fremden Vulkaniers auseinandersetzen?! Er gehörte nicht in das hiesige Universum! Und darum musste er so schnell wie möglich von hier weg! Das musste dieser andere Spock doch auch einsehen!

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür seines Gefängnisses und der bärtige Vulkanier betrat den Raum mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Na, Leonard, hast du dich ein wenig von dem Schreck erholt, in den ich dich unbeabsichtigt versetzte?“, fragte er ihn und in seiner Stimme klang eine leichte Spur Amüsiertheit mit. Etwas, das McCoy maßlos empörte.

„Unterlassen Sie in Zukunft diese Art von Annäherung!“, fuhr er den Vulkanier wütend an. „Ich bin nicht interessiert! Alles, was ich will, ist zu meiner Familie zurückzukehren!“

„Nun…“, begann Spock mit leicht ironisch verzogenem Mundwinkel und machte es sich dabei in einem der Sessel gemütlich, die in einer Ecke des Raumes standen, ohne den Arzt aus den Augen zu lassen. Er verschränkte mit selbstgefälligem Lächeln seine Finger ineinander und fuhr fort: „So viel ich weiß, hast du keine Familie, mein Freund!“

„Da irren Sie sich! Ich habe Frau und Kind und will zu ihnen zurück!“

„Aber, Leonard, du bist seit Jahren geschieden und deine Tochter ist bei ihrer Mutter sicherlich gut aufgehoben“, gab der Vulkanier süffisant zurück. „Es besteht gar kein Grund, sich um die beiden zu sorgen!“

„Ach?! Sie wissen, dass ich geschieden bin und eine Tochter habe?“, fragte McCoy überrascht, dann verzog auch er seinen Mund leicht ironisch. „Offenbar haben Sie eingehende Erkundigungen über mich eingezogen, ehe sie mich entführten!“

„Harry Mudd hat dich entführt, mein Lieber“, berichtigte ihn Spock, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Und natürlich habe ich die Unterlagen gelesen, die er mit sich führte. Vielleicht hast du ja mit deiner Vermutung recht und das Imperium wollte einen adäquaten Ersatz für Dr. McCoy. Ihre Wahl hätte keinen Besseren treffen können als dich, mein Freund.“

„Hören Sie auf damit, mich vertraulich anzureden und mich als Ihren Freund zu bezeichnen! Ich bin nicht Ihr Freund! Und ich bin auf keinen Fall Ihr Geliebter“, gab McCoy heftig zurück und funkelte den bärtigen Vulkanier, der immer noch in seinem Sessel saß und ihn amüsiert musterte, böse an.

„Du bist im Augenblick sehr aufgebracht, was ich gut verstehe“, erwiderte sein Gesprächspartner, der sich offensichtlich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. „Aber glaub mir, Leonard, es war ein großes Glück für dich, dass der Zufall mich mit Harry Mudd zusammenbrachte, als jener dich gerade gekidnappt hatte. Das irdische Imperium hat äußerst effektive Mittel, um einen Arzt, der nicht kooperieren will, zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen. Und so, wie ich dich einschätze, hättest du dich erstmal geweigert, dem Imperium zu dienen.“

„Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen, Spock?!“

„Aber nicht doch, Leonard, ich bin dein Freund und werde nicht zulassen, dass du in die Hände des Imperium gerätst!“

„Bitte, unterlassen Sie doch endlich diese vertrauliche Anrede, Mr. Spock!“

„Das ist mir leider unmöglich… nach unserem Kuss…“

McCoy schwieg betroffen und blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden, während der bärtige Vulkanier sich nun aus dem Sessel erhob und zu ihm trat. Er ergriff ihn an den Schultern, legte eine Hand unter das Kinn des Arztes und zwang ihn, wieder zu ihm aufzublicken.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, versicherte ihm Spock. „Ich werde schon einen Weg finden, dich wieder in dein Universum zurückzubringen. Du musst dich nur etwas gedulden, denn momentan ist es wirklich sehr gefährlich in unserer Welt. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht, Leonard.“

„Schön, dann verfolgen wir ja dasselbe Ziel, Spock!“, antwortete McCoy verärgert und sah ihn immer noch missmutig an. „Keine Sekunde länger als nötig will ich in dieser Welt bleiben! Ich gehöre nicht hierher.“

„Ich stimme mit dir darin überein, dass du nicht aus diesem Universum stammst.“

„Gut!“, gab McCoy knapp zurück, schob Spocks Hand, die immer noch unter seinem Kinn ruhte, weg und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von dem Vulkanier. „Ich fühle mich nicht besonders wohl, hier in diesem Raum festzusitzen. Es ist wie ein Gefängnis für mich.“

„Aber, Leonard, dies hier ist mein bestes Gästezimmer“, widersprach Spock seinem ‚Gast‘. „Und ich versichere dir, dass ich nichts lieber täte, als dich durch mein gesamtes Haus und den großen Garten zu führen. Aber es geht leider nicht, mein Freund, und ich erklärte dir bereits warum. Sei doch bitte vernünftig und übe dich ein wenig in Geduld. Es ist nicht so leicht, Mudd aufzuspüren.“

„Hm…“, brummte McCoy missmutig. „Gibt es hier wenigstens eine Möglichkeit, sich zu waschen? Und außerdem wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn ich frische Kleidung hätte. Es ist nicht besonders angenehm, zwei Tage dasselbe zu tragen…“

„Das ist nur allzu verständlich, Leonard. Doch du hättest einfach in dem großen Schrank nachsehen müssen, der sich links an der Wand unweit deines Bettes befindet. Dort befinden sich mehrere Kleidungsstücke in deiner Größe. Und rechts, drei Schritte von deinem Bett, führt eine Tür in ein kleines Badezimmer mit Dusche. Dort befindet sich übrigens auch eine Vorrichtung in der Wand, in die du deine schmutzige Kleidung reinlegen kannst. Sie wird dann automatisch direkt in die Waschküche dieses Hauses geleitet.“

„Sie scheinen ja an alles gedacht zu haben, Spock!“

„Wie gesagt, dies ist eines meiner Gästezimmer. Und meine Gäste sollen es bei mir so bequem wie möglich haben, du auch.“

„Aha! Gut, gut! Gibt es auch Seife oder etwas in der Art, damit ich mich waschen kann?“

„Selbstverständlich, und auch Rasierzeug, zwei Handtücher sowie ein Badelaken für dich, wenn du aus der Dusche kommst.“

McCoy nickte stumm, seine Miene wirkte immer noch verärgert. Spock beobachtete seinen ‚Gast‘ einen Moment lang, dann schlug er vor: „Komm, ich zeige dir, wie man die Dusche bedient.“

Der Arzt folgte ohne Widerrede. Als der Vulkanier ihm den Vortritt in das Badezimmer ließ, trat er ohne nachzudenken ein und sah sich um. Der Raum war mit Kacheln aus einem zarten Gelbton versehen, die Dusche bot sogar für zwei Personen Platz und das Waschbecken war ebenfalls ziemlich groß. Darunter befand sich ein Schränkchen, in dem wahrscheinlich das Rasierzeug und Sonstiges, das man zur Körperpflege brauchte, zu finden war. Über dem Waschbecken an der Wand hing ein Spiegelschrank. Alles in allem gab es nichts zu bemängeln.

„Bist du mit dem Badezimmer zufrieden, Leonard?“

„Ja, es ist alles da, was man braucht. Danke!“

Spock kniff ihn plötzlich sanft in eine seiner Pobacken, worauf McCoy sich umdrehte und ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige verabreichte. Fassungslos starrte der Vulkanier ihn an, während er sich die schmerzende Wange hielt.

„Fassen Sie mich nie wieder in dieser Weise an, Spock!“, zischte der Arzt wütend.

Offenbar war sein Gastgeber es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand ihm dermaßen deutlich seine Grenzen aufzeigte, denn es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er die Sprache wiederfand.

„Entschuldige bitte…“, sagte der Vulkanier stockend. „Es ist nur…“

„Was?!“

„Ich konnte… konnte …einfach nicht anders. Dein Hintern… er ist so… so knackig!“

„Mein Hintern geht Sie gar nichts an, Spock!“, bellte McCoy. „Und nun gehen Sie! Ich wünsche keine Zuschauer, wenn ich mich duschen und rasieren will!“

„Gut, Leonard, wenn du es wünscht“, murmelte der Vulkanier, der ihn immer noch konsterniert ansah und sich die Wange hielt. Doch er verließ gleich darauf das Bad, was McCoy zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm...

*

Nach seiner ausgiebigen Dusche, die er sehr genossen hatte, trocknete sich McCoy mit dem Badelaken, das er in dem kleinen Schrank unter dem Waschbecken gefunden und auf einen Hocker neben der Dusche abgelegt hatte, ab und schlang es dann um seine Lenden. Seine ausgezogene Kleidung ließ er vorsichtshalber auf dem Hocker liegen, da er sich erst davon überzeugen wollte, ob sich wirklich Klamotten in dem Schrank links von seinem Bett befanden, ehe er das Getragene in die Vorrichtung für die Schmutzwäsche tat.

Als McCoy jedoch mit nichts weiter als dem Badelaken um seine Lenden aus dem Bad kam, erschrak er beinahe: Der bärtige Spock saß in dem Sessel, in dem er zuvor gesessen hatte, die Finger ineinander verschränkt, und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Scheinbar hatte er auf ihn gewartet.

„Warum sind Sie noch hier, Spock?“, erkundigte sich der Arzt unfreundlich.

Der Vulkanier erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu.

„Ich wollte mich noch einmal bei dir entschuldigen“, erklärte er und wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig schuldbewusst. „Es war nicht richtig, dir einfach in den Hintern zu kneifen. Ich muss mich einfach wieder besser unter Kontrolle bringen.“

„Ja, das würde ich Ihnen auch raten“, brummte McCoy grimmig.

„Weißt du, mein Freund, seit mein Lebensgefährte gestorben ist, bin ich völlig durcheinander. Und da du ihm so ähnlich siehst, vergesse ich einfach immer wieder, dass du nicht ER bist. Ihr seid euch so ähnlich“, erwiderte der bärtige Vulkanier und schenkte seinem ‚Gast‘ einen treuherzigen Blick, so dass der Arzt der Föderation ein wenig versöhnlicher gestimmt wurde.

„Nun, das verstehe ich schon“, antwortete McCoy. „Aber Ihnen muss doch klar sein, Spock, dass ich nicht derselbe Mann bin wie mein Doppelgänger. Genausowenig wie Sie dem Mr. Spock aus meiner Welt gleichen.“

„Natürlich… natürlich, du hast recht…“, gab sein Gesprächspartner zu und wirkte zerknirscht.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Sie Ihren Gefährten verloren haben“, fuhr McCoy fort. „Wenn man jahrelang mit jemandem so eng verbunden war, der dann plötzlich stirbt, ist das nur schwer zu verkraften. Deshalb verstehe ich durchaus, dass Sie momentan ein wenig neben der Spur sind. Doch Sie müssen versuchen, sich etwas mehr zusammenzureißen, wenn wir beide gut miteinander auskommen wollen. Ich kann es nämlich nicht leiden, wenn man mich bedrängt oder einfach ungefragt an intimen Stellen berührt.“

„Natürlich, ich kann gut verstehen, dass du darüber erbost bist“, pflichtete Spock ihm bei und nickte. Dann richtete er jedoch wieder eindringlich seine Augen auf ihn. „Aber wenn ich dich so ansehe, fällt es mir sehr schwer, mir bewusst zu machen, dass du nicht mein Leonard bist. Du gleichst ihm äußerlich in jeder Hinsicht und auch charakterlich seid Ihr euch beide sehr ähnlich. Wohl deshalb habe ich mich heftig in dich verliebt, Dr. McCoy von der Föderation! Ich kann nichts gegen meine Gefühle für dich machen! Doch ich werde in Zukunft versuchen, mich besser zu beherrschen.“

„Gut, Spock, ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen gelingt. Und was Ihre Verliebtheit in mich betrifft: Nun, ich kann durchaus nachvollziehen, warum Sie glauben, in mich verliebt zu sein. Aber das sind Sie bestimmt nicht! Sie sehen in mir lediglich Ihren Lebensgefährten und nicht den Menschen, der ich bin!“

„Du irrst dich, Leonard, ich weiß durchaus, dass du ein anderer Mann bist als mein verstorbener Liebster.“

„Mit dem Verstand weißt du das vielleicht, aber deine Gefühle gaukeln dir vor, in mich verliebt zu sein“, sagte McCoy und war dabei unbeabsichtigt und ohne es zu merken in die persönliche Anrede gefallen.

„Meine Gefühle sind ehrlich, Leonard, das musst du mir glauben.“

„Ja, ja, ich glaube dir. Dennoch solltest du dir aus dem Kopf schlagen, dass aus uns beiden jemals ein Paar wird, Spock. Ich fühle mich nun einmal nicht zu Männern hingezogen – noch nie! Verliebt habe ich mich immer nur in Frauen.“

„Aber keine ist bei dir geblieben“, stellte der Vulkanier sachlich fest.

„Ich habe eben kein Glück in der Liebe“, meine McCoy resigniert und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ihr beide, mein Doppelgänger und du, hattet wenigstens einige Jahre miteinander.“

„Ja, aber leider zu wenige“, seufzte Spock.

„Wie ist er eigentlich gestorben?“, erkundigte sich sein ‚Gast‘ interessiert.

„Sein Stellvertreter hat ihn ermordet, weil er scharf auf seinen Job war“, erklärte der bärtige Vulkanier, wobei sich sein Gesicht einen Moment lang verfinsterte und seine Augenbrauen sich bedrohlich zusammenzogen. „Aber Tanner hat die Rechnung ohne mich gemacht, denn ich forderte Vergeltung für den Tod meines Gefährten – und Kirk übergab mir den Mörder meines Mannes!“

„Tanner?“

„Ja, ein gewisser Dr. Tanner.“

„Und… und wo ist dieser Tanner jetzt?“

„Er hat für den Mord an meinem Mann mit dem Leben bezahlt, so wie es sich gehört!“

McCoy war ja schon bei der Nennung des Namens ‚Tanner‘ beunruhigt gewesen, aber der letzte Satz Spocks, mit finsterer Miene und voller Hass ausgestoßen, ließ ihn bis ins tiefste Mark erschauern und erinnerte ihn wieder daran, wie gefährlich dieses Paralleluniversum und dieser bärtige Spock waren.

Sein Gastgeber bemerkte, dass McCoy sich nicht wohlfühlte, entspannte sich wieder etwas und meinte in freundlicherem Ton: „Es besteht gar kein Grund, dich zu ängstigen, Leonard. Hier bei mir bist du in Sicherheit, denn niemand weiß ja, dass du dich in unserem Universum befindest – nur wir beide.“

„Und Harry Mudd“, ergänzte der Arzt.

„Harry Mudd hat sicher schon vergessen, dass er dich entführte“, tat Spock es ab. „Sobald er seinen Lohn erhält, interessiert ihn der ausgeführte Auftrag und was damit zusammenhängt nicht mehr.“

„Was ist mit Ihrer Haushälterin?“

„Nancy hat keine Ahnung, wer du bist oder woher du kommst. Sie weiß lediglich, dass ich einen Gast hier unten beherberge.“

„Genau das könnte sie ja irgendwem erzählen“, wandte McCoy ein.

„Nein, keine Angst! Wir wohnen hier sehr abgelegen und bis zum nächsten Nachbarn sind es gut 12 Stunden zu Fuß für einen Vulkanier. Nancy hat niemanden, dem sie von meinem Gast erzählen könnte, und außerdem würde das Geschwätz einer Bediensteten auch keinen interessieren.“

Spock schenkte dem Arzt ein gewinnendes Lächeln, ehe er fortfuhr: „Wie du siehst, bist du hier vollkommen sicher, mein Freund.“

„Hören Sie, ich will nur eines: So schnell wie möglich nach Hause.“

„Ich weiß, Leonard, ich weiß. Aber ich sagte ja schon, dass es eine Weile dauern könnte, ehe ich Mudd zu fassen kriege. Tut mir sehr leid, aber ohne ihn, fürchte ich, wird es mir unmöglich sein, dich in dein Universum zurückzubringen.“

„Sie müssen ihn finden, Spock! Sie müssen einfach!“

McCoy sah den bärtigen Vulkanier mit einem leichten Ausdruck von Verzweiflung an.

„Ich… ich will hier weg…!“

„Bitte, bewahre die Ruhe, Leonard! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir helfen werde.“

„Ist das denn auch wirklich ehrlich gemeint?“, fragte McCoy und blickte Spock misstrauisch an.

„Ich bin dein Freund, Leonard, glaub mir doch endlich!“, bat ihn der Vulkanier und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Arzt beäugte sie kurz und ließ seine Augen dann zu Spock wandern. Sofort nahm dieser seine Hand weg und lächelte entschuldigend. Dann schaute er den fast nackten Menschen wohlgefällig an und sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass du kein Glück in der Liebe haben sollst“, murmelte der Vulkanier und sah dann direkt in die blauen Augen McCoys. Der Arzt konnte nicht anders, als den Blick zu erwidern. Sie sahen sich einen langen Moment an, ehe sie sich endlich voneinander lösen konnten. Peinlich berührt, weil er sich wie magisch zu dem bärtigen Spock hingezogen fühlte, schritt McCoy hastig auf den Kleiderschrank zu, öffnete ihn und wählte einige Kleidungsstücke aus, die er dann rasch anzog. Dabei sah er sich nicht um, hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass sein Gastgeber ihn dabei beobachtete. Seine Wangen brannten vor Scham, als er sich den lustvollen Blick des bärtigen Spock vorstellte. Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Kuss, den jener ihm vorhin gab und an die angenehmen Gefühle, die diese Vorstellung in ihm auslöste. Aber es durfte nicht sein! Er durfte diesen Spock nicht das Geringste davon erkennen lassen, sonst würde er ihn nur in seinem Liebeswahn bestärken! Und dann, da war er sich sicher, würde Parallel-Spock ihn niemals gehen lassen! Aber es war ohnehin zweifelhaft, ob das bärtige Spitzohr das jemals vorhatte.

„Die Kleider dürften dir passen“, hörte er da jene Stimme seines Verehrers an sein Ohr dringen.

McCoy schloss den letzten Knopf des weißen Hemdes, das er für sich gewählt und bis zum Hals zugeknöpft hatte, ehe er sich wieder mit vor Scham geröteten Wangen seinem Gastgeber zuwandte.

„Ja, es ist genau meine Größe“, bestätigte der Arzt. „Sind das etwa die Kleider Ihres Lebensgefährten?“

„So ist es! Aber er braucht sie nun nicht mehr und viele davon hat er ohnehin noch nie getragen“, erklärte Spock und kam nahe an McCoy heran. Leonard wich einen Schritt zurück und spürte sogleich den Schrank an seinem Rücken. Sein bärtiger Verehrer näherte sich noch mehr, stützte beide Hände neben McCoy am Schrank ab und lächelte wieder.

„Die Kleidung, die du dir ausgewählt hast, steht dir ausgezeichnet“, murmelte er. „Aber du bist ohnehin sehr attraktiv, weißt du… Wie kann ein so hübscher Kerl wie du kein Glück in der Liebe haben?“

McCoys Wangen erröteten noch stärker und er wandte verlegen seinen Blick zu Boden.

„Es ist nun einmal so“, wisperte er. „Die Frauen haben mich meistens verlassen.“

„Nun, dann wussten die Frauen, mit denen du zusammen warst, dich einfach nicht zu schätzen, Leonard“, gab Spock leise zurück und näherte sein Gesicht demjenigen des Arztes. Dieser konnte jedoch nicht zur Seite ausweichen, da sich rechts und links von seinem Körper die beiden Arme des bärtigen Vulkaniers befanden, der sich am Schrank abstützte.

„Vielleicht… vielleicht verliebe ich mich immer… in die falschen Frauen…“, stotterte der verlegene McCoy, der es nicht wagte, wieder hochzuschauen und dann zwei braunen, vor Verlangen brennenden Augen zu begegnen.

„Oder vielleicht… ja, vielleicht stehst du doch nicht so auf Frauen, wie du glaubst“, flüsterte Spock.

„Wie? Aber nein… ich meine… doch… ich war immer sehr verliebt in meine Partnerinnen“, erklärte McCoy leise.

„Oder du hast geglaubt, in sie verliebt zu sein, Leonard, weil man es dir von klein auf eingeredet hat, dass eine Beziehung aus einem Mann und einer Frau besteht“, murmelte der Vulkanier. „Vielleicht ist es jetzt an der Zeit, einmal etwas anderes auszuprobieren…“

„Nein, ich will nicht!“, erklärte der Arzt entschlossen und blickte wieder auf. Im gleichen Moment drückten sich ihm die Lippen Spocks auf den Mund… und unwillkürlich erwiderte Leonard den Kuss. Daraufhin schlang der Vulkanier seine Arme um den Leib McCoys und zog ihn an sich. Der Arzt erwiderte die Umarmung und verlor sich einen Moment lang in dieser Zärtlichkeit. Als Spocks Zunge jedoch erneut Einlass in seinen Mund begehrte, kam McCoy wieder zu sich und befreite sich heftig aus den Armen des verliebten Vulkaniers.

„Sie müssen damit aufhören, mich mit Ihren Zärtlichkeiten zu überfallen, Spock!“, sagte er in strengem Ton.

„Verzeih mir, Leonard, aber ich dachte, du würdest es auch wollen“, erklärte der Vulkanier und wirkte erstaunt. „Und eben hatte ich durchaus den Eindruck, dass dir meine Zärtlichkeiten sehr gefielen.“

„Ich war überrascht, weiter nichts!“, behauptete McCoy in giftigem Ton. „Sie haben das lediglich ausgenutzt, um mich wieder einmal sexuell zu bedrängen. Das muss aufhören, Spock, verstehen Sie?!“

„Alles, was ich verstehe ist, dass du Angst vor deinem eigenen Begehren hast, Leonard“, erwiderte der Vulkanier. „Das ist wirklich sehr schade, denn du machst uns beiden damit das Leben unnötig schwer.“

„Gehen Sie jetzt! Gehen Sie!“, fuhr der Arzt seinen Gastgeber an. „Und kümmern Sie sich darum, mich bei jemand anderem unterzubringen. Sie sind offensichtlich nicht in der Lage, die nötige Selbstbeherrschung aufzubringen – und ich bin nicht in der Lage, Ihre Liebe zu erwidern. Tut mir leid, Spock, aber so ist es!“

„Du belügst dich selbst, Leonard, und das weißt du verdammt gut!“, entgegnete der bärtige Vulkanier in ärgerlichem Ton. „Es wird wohl wirklich das Beste sein, dich für eine längere Zeit allein zu lassen, damit du dir über deine Gefühle im Klaren wirst!“

McCoy kehrte dem bärtigen Vulkanier den Rücken zu und erklärte aufgebracht: „Das brauche ich nicht! Ich will nach Hause zu meiner Familie und meinen Freunden! Und bis Sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, mich dorthin zurückzubringen, werden Sie mich bei einer Person Ihres Vertrauens einquartieren. Ich liebe Sie nicht, Spock! Ich liebe Sie nicht!“

Der Arzt hörte, wie sein Gastgeber ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich gab, dann leise zischend sagte: „Gut, gut, ich habe es gehört!“ und sich dann lautstark aus dem Raum entfernte. Er hörte, wie die Eingangstür seines Gefängnisses zischend aufging und sich ebenso wieder schloss. Dann ließ er seinen Kopf gegen den Schrank sinken und atmete laut aus. Endlich war dieses aufdringliche Spitzohr weg… endlich! Und offenbar hatte seine Zurückweisung den bärtigen Spock wieder zur Vernunft gebracht. Jener hatte verärgert geklungen und war jetzt zweifellos sehr wütend. Aber das war ihm immer noch lieber als diese sexuellen Übergriffe auf seine Person. Hoffentlich war Spocks Doppelgänger jetzt motiviert genug, verstärkt nach Harry Mudd zu suchen, um endlich einen McCoy loszuwerden, den er nicht zu verführen in der Lage gewesen war.

„Verdammt, diese Sache kann auch ganz anders enden“, schoss es dem Arzt plötzlich durch den Kopf. „Spock ist im Liebeswahn, kann sich kaum selbst beherrschen und ist jetzt über die Zurückweisung sicherlich sehr wütend. Vor allem, wenn er sich an die Ohrfeige erinnert, die ich ihm verabreicht habe. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, ihn dermaßen zu provozieren?“

Aber sollte er sich wirklich alles von diesem Parellel-Spock gefallen lassen, nur um ihn bei Laune zu halten? Er empfand es immer noch als Frechheit, dass dieser ihn einfach in den Hintern gekniffen hatte. Nein! Ein Leonard McCoy war nicht einfach ein Spielzeug, mit dem man machen konnte, was man wollte…

Und plötzlich erkannte der Arzt der Föderation ganz deutlich, dass das bärtige Gegenstücks „seines“ Mr. Spock ihn genau so betrachtete. Er war rücksichtslos, er beachtete keine Grenzen und auch nach seiner Ohrfeige war er so frech, ihm erneut einen Kuss aufzuzwingen und ihn sexuell zu bedrängen, obwohl er ihm deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er das nicht wünsche. Dieser Parallel-Spock besaß keinen Respekt vor ihm und er würde ihn ganz sicher nicht nach Hause zurückbringen. Was hatte das bärtige Spitzohr vorhin noch behauptet? > Niemand weiß, dass du dich in unserem Universum befindest… <

Und über Mudd hatte er gesagt: > Sobald er seinen Lohn erhält, interessiert ihn der ausgeführte Auftrag nicht mehr. <

Das klang gerade so, als ob das bärtige Spitzohr diesen angeblichen Weltraumpiraten gut kennen würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihm sogar den Auftrag erteilt, ihn zu entführen… als Ersatz für den verstorbenen Dr. Leonard McCoy, seinen Geliebten…

„Durchtriebener, grünblütiger Hundesohn!“, dachte der Arzt der Föderation empört. Dann sah er sich ratlos in dem großen Raum um. Wie sollte er es nur anstellen, von hier zu entkommen?


	11. Chapter 11

~ 10. ~

 

Spock war regelrecht aus dem Kellergemach gehastet, voller Zorn im Bauch, weil er spürte, dass er nahe daran war, seine ohnehin nur mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren und etwas zu tun, was er nachher bereuen würde. Aber dieser neue McCoy machte es ihm auch allzu schwer… ihnen beiden… 

_> Ich liebe Sie nicht, Spock! Ich liebe Sie nicht!  <_

Dieser Satz klang ihm immer noch in den Ohren und er schmerzte ihn zutiefst. Vor allem, weil es sich dabei um eine glatte Lüge handelte. Er hatte doch gespürt, dass der andere McCoy sich ebenso stark zu ihm hingezogen fühlte wie er sich zu ihm, hatte das Verlangen des Mannes von der Föderation erfreut zur Kenntnis genommen, seine Arme um seinen Leib gespürt und diese Zärtlichkeit genossen. Umso bitterer war es deshalb, dass er ihn gleich darauf von sich stieß und ihm vorwarf, ihn mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten ‚überfallen‘ zu haben. Dabei hatte McCoy seinen Kuss und seine Umarmung erwidert und war nahe daran gewesen, sich ihm hinzugeben. 

Spock fühlte, wie diese Erinnerung ihn von Neuem mit Zorn erfüllte. Verdammt, warum nur wehrte sich der andere McCoy so vehement dagegen, dass er ihn auch begehrte? Und warum schob er alle Schuld auf ihn, wo er ihn selbst doch ermutigt hatte, sich ihm zu nähern?

Gut, sein ‚Gast‘ war sauer darüber gewesen, dass er ihn unvermittelt in den Hintern gekniffen hatte. Aber als sein neuer Liebling aus dem Bad kam, erwiderte er seinen Blick doch unverhohlen und in Leonards Augen stand das gleiche Verlangen, wie er selbst es spürte. Und dann, als er ihn küsste, erwiderte der Arzt seinen Kuss, erwiderte seine Umarmung… in diesem kurzen Moment war McCoy endlich mal ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber gewesen. Doch dann zog er es vor, seine Gefühle erneut zu verleugnen. Wem wollte Leonard etwas vormachen? Ihm gewiss nicht, denn die Vulkanier aus dem anderen Universum waren sicherlich so begabte Telepathen wie in seiner Welt, das musste auch dem Doktor klar sein. Also ließ das nur den Schluss zu, dass sich McCoy selbst etwas vormachen wollte, dass er es einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte, Gefühle für einen anderen Mann zu entwickeln./

Wieder schnaubte Spock wütend, während er hinaufeilte und sich erneut in sein Zimmer zurückzog, wo er unruhig umherlief. Dem anderen McCoy so nahe gekommen zu sein, hatte ihn äußerst erregt und es fiel ihm nun schwer, sein brennendes Verlangen nach diesem Mann zu dämpfen. Gerade darum war er regelrecht aus dem Gästezimmer im Keller geflohen, denn sonst wäre er zweifellos über diesen widerspenstigen Arzt aus dem Paralleluniversum hergefallen und hätte sich genommen, was er begehrte. Aber genau das durfte niemals geschehen, wenn er die Liebe dieses anderen Leonard gewinnen wollte. Im Augenblick jedoch war er furchtbar zornig über ihn. 

_> Ich liebe Sie nicht, Spock! Ich liebe Sie nicht!  <_

„Und ob du das tust!“, dachte der bärtige Vulkanier verärgert. „Zumindest begehrst du mich und eigentlich würdest du dich mir am liebsten hingeben, wenn du dich nicht so vehement gegen deine eigenen Gefühle wehren würdest, Leonard McCoy von der Föderation. Du willst es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass du dich zu mir hingezogen fühlst, und weiterhin darauf beharren, dich nur in Frauen zu verlieben. Aber wart’s nur ab, ich werde dich zwingen, dir deiner Gefühle für mich bewusst zu werden!“

Spock fasste den Entschluss, sich eine Weile von seinem neu auserkorenen Geliebten fernzuhalten, obwohl es ihn selbst schmerzte. Doch er musste sich eine Zeitlang zusammenreißen, sein Verlangen nach dem attraktiven McCoy bezwingen. Er würde ihm lediglich sein Essen bringen, ihn ansonsten aber wie Luft behandeln und auch nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen… oder nur das Nötigste. Solch eine Behandlung würde seinem ‚Gast‘ sicherlich bald missfallen, er würde anfangen, sich nach einer Unterhaltung mit ihm zu sehnen. Wenn McCoy dann den Wunsch danach äußerte, würde er ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun, sondern ihn weiterhin schmoren lassen. Sein neu auserkorener Liebling wäre danach verunsichert und das dürfte dann der Zeitpunkt sein, in dem er zu realisieren begann, wie sehr er Spocks Wohlwollen und Gegenwart vermisste. Er würde sich nach der Zeit zurücksehnen, in der er ihn begehrt hatte und sicherlich ganz von selbst erkennen, dass er doch in ihn, Spock, verliebt war und seine Gefühle erwiderte. Sobald er das dann offen zugab, würde er ihm offiziell verzeihen und dann… nun, dann konnte er endlich eine Beziehung mit dem anderen Leonard beginnen… 

Ach, verdammt! Warum nur quälte dieser andere Leonard sich und ihn mit dieser Selbstverleugnung seiner Gefühle? Sie könnten es so schön miteinander haben, könnten sich längst lieben und glücklich machen. Und dann würde sein ‚Gast‘ sich endlich mal wieder entspannen und sein anderes Leben, das er in seinem Universum geführt hatte, nach und nach vergessen…. 

Voller Zorn ergriff Spock ein Kissen aus dem Bett und schmiss es gegen die Wand! 

Er wollte Leonard McCoy! Er wollte ihn jetzt sofort! 

„Herr?!“

Der bärtige Vulkanier ballte beim Klang von Nancys Stimme beide Hände zu Fäusten. Dieses Weibsstück hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Warum war sie nicht in der Küche und kümmerte sich um das Essen?! 

„Herr?! Wo sind Sie?!“ 

Verdammtes Weibsstück! Was wollte sie jetzt wieder von ihm?! Konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?! 

„Herr! Herr! Bitte, melden Sie sich doch! Ich habe gehört, dass Sie aus dem Keller gekommen sind.“ 

Spock schnaubte verärgert. Ja, wahrscheinlich war sein Tritt fester als sonst gewesen, weil er so wütend über McCoys schroffe Zurückweisung und seine ungerechte Anschuldigung gegen ihn gewesen war. Jetzt allerdings richtete sich sein Zorn auf Nancy, die ihm ohnehin durch ihre bloße Gegenwart auf die Nerven ging. Er eilte aus der Tür raus und rief nach unten: „Ja, Weib! Was ist denn? Warum schreist du hier herum?!“ 

Erschrocken schaute Nancy, die im Erdgeschoss stand, nach oben, hatte sie Spock doch nicht in seinem Privatraum vermutet. 

„Ver… Verzeiht, Herr, aber…“ 

„Ja! Was ist los?! Sag schon!“ 

„Am… am Tor des Anwesens… ich… ich glaube…“ 

„Jetzt rede endlich deutlich, dummes Ding! Reiß dich zusammen!“, forderte Spock sie ungeduldig auf und machte auf Nancy den Eindruck, dass er sie am liebsten verprügeln würde.  

Sie schluckte und fuhr dann stotternd fort: „An der Tür hat es laut gesummt, so dass… ich es in… in der Küche hörte. Doch ich bin ja… ja nicht in der Lage… jemanden hereinzulassen…“ 

Der bärtige Vulkanier runzelte ungläubig die Stirn und meinte: „Du willst sagen, dass jemand vor dem Tor des Anwesens steht und herein will?“ 

„Ja… ja, ich denke, dass jemand zu Ihnen möchte“, antwortete Nancy demütig. „Soll ich… soll ich etwas für den Besucher herrichten?“ 

„Warte damit, bis ich geprüft habe, wer es wagt, mich hier draußen zu stören“, gab Spock zurück, eilte hinunter und ging zur Haustür, wo er ein Display gleich neben der Wand derselben einschaltete, um zu sehen, wer vor dem Tor stand. Gleich darauf erschien das Bild und er zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Dann wandte er sich zu Nancy um und befahl: „Bereite eine Kanne Tee zu, eine kleine Karaffe mit Fruchtsaft und ein wenig Gebäck und bring es ins Wohnzimmer. Ich habe überraschend Besuch bekommen.“ 

„Sehr wohl, Herr“, erwiderte die Angesprochene und bemerkte noch, wie Spock einen Knopf drückte, bevor sie in die Küche zurückeilte, um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Nebenbei würde sie auch nach dem Mittagessen sehen, das bald fertig war. 

Währenddessen trat Spock aus dem Haus, um seine unverhofften Gäste in Empfang zu nehmen. Von weitem sah er bereits, wie seine Tochter mit offenen Armen auf ihn zugeeilt kam. Er ging in die Hocke und breitete ebenfalls seine Arme aus. 

„Papi!“, rief N’Ieva freudestrahlend. „Papi!“ 

Sie warf sich ihrem Vater in die Arme und drückte ihm schmatzend zwei kräftige Küsse auf beide Wangen.

„Mein kleiner Sonnenschein“, murmelte Spock und drückte sie lächelnd an sich. Dann erwiderte er ihre beiden Küsse und erhob sich mit ihr auf dem Arm. „Wie schön, dass du gekommen bist. Ich habe schon angefangen, dich zu vermissen.“ 

„Oh, ich vermisse dich immer, wenn du nicht bei uns bist, Papi“, sagte das Mädchen und schaute ihn mit breitem Lächeln an. „Als Mami mir erzählte, dass du wieder auf Vulkan bist, wollte ich gleich zu dir! Und da sind wir! Nicht wahr, du freust dich doch darüber, oder?“ 

„Aber natürlich, mein Schatz“, versicherte ihr Vater. Dann wandte er seinen Blick seiner Ehefrau zu, die ihrer Tochter nur langsam gefolgt war. Sie schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. 

„N’Ieva wollte unbedingt sofort zu dir, mein Liebster, was sollte ich machen?“

Spock nickte ihr leicht zu und gab ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er sich später mit ihr darüber unterhalten wollte. Allerdings spürte T’Pring genau, wie wenig es ihm passte, dass SIE da war. Nun ja, aber vor der Kleinen würde er sie niemals zur Rede stellen. Welch ein guter Rat es von ihrer Schwiegermutter gewesen war, N’Ieva mitzunehmen. Das ersparte ihr, dass Spock sie gleich wieder heimschickte.

„Gehen wir rein“, schlug Spock vor und schritt mit N’Ieva auf dem Arm ins Haus. T’Pring folgte ihm langsam, froh, dass er ihr unangekündigtes Auftauchen so stoisch hinnahm. Denn sie spürte, dass ihr Mann innerlich sehr aufgewühlt war, auch wenn er der Kleinen vorspielte, dass es ihm gut ging . Nun, die Trauerphase um McCoy war eine schwere Zeit für ihn, aber die Vulkanierin hoffte, dass er ihr erlaubte, ihn ein bisschen zu trösten. 

Kaum waren sie ins Haus getreten, schaltete Spock die Schutzvorrichtung um sein Anwesen wieder ein. Das Eingangstor wurde automatisch verriegelt und auf Alarmbereitschaft gestellt.

„Findest du es nicht ein bisschen übertrieben, dich hier dermaßen abzuschotten?“, erkundigte sich seine Frau. „Wer verirrt sich schon in dieses einsame Tal, außer deinen Familienangehörigen und guten Freunden?“

„Wie du weißt, hasse ich es, überrascht zu werden – von wem auch immer“, gab der bärtige Vulkanier zurück und schenkte ihr einen strengen Blick.

„Aber wir dürfen das doch, Papi, oder?“, fragte da seine kleine Tochter.

„Natürlich, mein Schatz, du darfst das“, wandte sich Spock sofort an das Mädchen und lächelte. Dann setzte er das Kind wieder ab und meinte: „Wenn du willst, dann geh ein bisschen im Garten spielen. Mami und ich werden uns derweil im Wohnzimmer unterhalten.“

N’Ieva ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, sondern lief sofort los, kaum erwartend zu sehen, was ihre eingepflanzten Samen machten. Währenddessen zogen sich ihre Eltern ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sich T’Pring auf das bequeme, breite Sofa setzte und ihr Mann sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Sessel. Er legte seine Fingerspitzen gegeneinander, lehnte sich zurück und musterte sie misstrauisch, ehe er nach einer Weile das Wort ergriff.

„Also, T’Pring, warum bist du wirklich hergekommen?“

„N’Ieva hat keine Ruhe gegeben, bis ich mich bereit erklärte, mit ihr hierher zu fliegen. Sie wollte dich unbedingt sehen. Du weißt doch, wie sehr sie an dir hängt.“

„Habt ihr ein Taxi-Shuttle genommen?“

„Natürlich! Das geht am schnellsten und ist am bequemsten.“

„Na schön! Ich freue mich natürlich, mein kleines Mädchen nach langer Zeit wiederzusehen“, sagte Spock. „Wollen wir zusammen Mittag essen? Meine Haushälterin hat ein gutes Mahl zubereitet.“

„Deine Haushälterin?“, fragte T’Pring überrascht und runzelte die Stirn. „Seit wann hast du eine Haushälterin hier draußen?“

„Hab sie vor meiner Rückkehr günstig erworben, damit ich mich nicht mehr selbst um den Haushalt und das Essen kümmern muss“, erklärte Spock in sachlichem Ton. 

„Du hast dir also eine Sklavin zugelegt?“

Die Augen der schönen Vulkanierin verzogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Ist deine Haushälterin hübsch?“

Ihr Mann verzog seinen Mund zu einem ironischen Lächeln, bevor er darauf erwiderte: „Aber, meine Liebe, du weißt doch, dass ich mir nichts aus Frauen mache.“

In diesem Moment trat Nancy mit einem großen Tablett ins Zimmer, auf dem die von Spock gewünschten Sachen bereit standen. Der Hausherr wandte sich ihr zu und befahl: „Stell das Tablett auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab!“

Nancy tat, was er von ihr verlangte, und blieb dann abwartend neben ihm stehen, warf dabei einen scheuen Blick zu T’Pring. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, eine Frau, noch dazu eine so schöne Vulkanierin, hier anzutreffen. Doch als diese sie böse anstarrte, schaute sie sofort wieder zu Boden und wagte nicht, noch einmal den Kopf zu heben.

„Das ist also deine neue Sklavin, mein Gemahl?“, erkundigte sich T’Pring mit lauerndem Unterton und betonte dabei besonders die beiden letzten Worte, während sie Nancy genau betrachtete. 

„Ja, das ist sie“, bestätigte Spock.

„Eine Terranerin“, meinte seine Frau leicht abfällig und musterte Nancy von oben bis unten. „Du scheinst eine besondere Schwäche für die Bewohner Terras zu haben, Liebster.“

„Keineswegs“, wehrte er gelangweilt ab. „Die Herkunft dieser Sklavin spielte für mich keine Rolle, sie war lediglich günstig zu haben und erledigt ihre Aufgaben zu meiner Zufriedenheit.“

„Wie schön“, kommentierte T’Pring und bedachte Nancy erneut mit einem grimmigen Blick. Ihre offensichtliche Eifersucht amüsierte Spock und hob seine Laune etwas. 

„Ist das Essen bald fertig, Nancy?“, erkundigte er sich gut gelaunt bei McCoys Witwe.

Jetzt wagte die Angesprochene es endlich, ihren Blick wieder zu heben, vermied jedoch, T’Pring anzuschauen. Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Spock: „Ja, Herr, in wenigen Minuten kann ich Ihnen auftragen.“

„Gut, dann deck doch bitte den Tisch im Esszimmer für drei Personen“, sagte der bärtige Vulkanier in einem freundlichen Ton, der sie erstaunte, hatte er doch noch nie so mit ihr gesprochen.

„Für drei Personen?“, wunderte sie sich. Wollte Spock etwa seinen Gefangenen aus dem Keller nach oben ins Esszimmer holen?

„Ja, für drei – meine Tochter und meine Frau essen heute gemeinsam mit mir zu Mittag.“

„Moment mal, Spock! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir mit dir essen wollen!“, wandte T’Pring ein, worauf ihr Mann sie überrascht ansah. „N’Ieva und ich haben erst vor kurzem gegessen.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“

Der bärtige Vulkanier hob die Augenbraue, sah zuerst seine Frau an und dann auf die Uhr. Es war bereits zwei, lange über die übliche Mittagszeit hinaus. War er wirklich so lange unten bei McCoy gewesen?

„Das heißt, dass ihr sofort nach dem Essen zu mir aufgebrochen sein müsst“, stellte er fest und sah T’Pring leicht missbilligend an. „War es wirklich nötig, das Kind so zu hetzen?“

Nancy horchte auf. Die schöne Vulkanierin, Spocks Ehefrau, hatte ein Kind mitgebracht? Wo war es denn? Sie hätte die Tochter ihres Herrn, der seine Gattin ihrer Ansicht nach nicht besonders nett behandelte, nur zu gern gesehen. Ob die gut aussehende Mrs. Spock wohl ahnte, dass ihr Gemahl seit Jahren ein Verhältnis mit einem anderen Mann gehabt hatte?

„Ich habe das Kind nicht gehetzt!“, wies T’Pring die Unterstellung ihres Ehemannes verärgert von sich. „Sobald ich N’Ieva erzählte, dass ihr Vater wieder in unserer Heimat weilt, drängte sie mich andauernd, zu dir zu fahren. Ich konnte nicht einmal in Ruhe meine Mahlzeit genießen und unsere Tochter hat nicht einmal die Hälfte gegessen, so ungeduldig war sie, dich zu besuchen.“

Spock lächelte, was Nancy natürlich nicht entging. Sie wunderte sich immer mehr, vor allem, als ihr Herr sich aus dem Sessel erhob, an die Terrassentür ging und laut den Namen „N’Ieva!“ rief. Einen Augenblick später betrat das entzückendste kleine Geschöpf, das Nancy je gesehen hatte, das Wohnzimmer und strahlte seinen Vater an. 

„Mami erzählte mir, dass du kaum etwas gegessen hast, Schatz“, meinte Spock zu dem pausbäckigen Mädchen, das ihn mit großen, braunen Augen ansah, ohne sein Lächeln zu verlieren. Offenbar hatte sie keinerlei Angst vor ihrem Vater, wusste gewiss auch nicht, zu welchen sadistischen Spielchen er fähig war. Wie konnte ein so widerlicher Typ wie Spock der Vater eines so süßen Engelchens sein?

„Ich hatte keinen Hunger, Papi“, erklärte N’Ieva lächelnd. „Und ich wollte so schnell wie möglich bei dir sein.“

„Sehr nett von dir, Liebling, aber kleine Mädchen müssen eine richtige Mahlzeit haben“, ermahnte ihr Vater sie. „Außerdem sollte man in Ruhe essen. Würdest du mir also die Ehre erweisen, mit mir zu Mittag zu speisen?“

„Gern, Papi, was gibt es denn?“

Spock drehte sich zu Nancy um, die immer noch abwartend neben dem Sessel stand, in dem ihr Herr vor kurzem gesessen hatte.

„Nun, Nancy, beantworte die Frage meiner Tochter!“, forderte er sie auf.

„Tja, also… also zuerst eine leichte Gemüsebrühe und dann ein paar Steaks, medium, mit Kartoffeltaschen und dazu einen gemischten Salat. Als Nachtisch habe ich Schokoladenpudding gekocht, der gerade noch abkühlt.“

„Hört sich gut an“, meinte N’Ieva und bedachte Nancy mit einem freundlichen Blick. Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Vater. „Wer ist diese Frau, Papi?“

„Meine persönliche Bedienstete, die hier den Haushalt führt und für mich kocht.“

„Aha“, war alles, was N’Ieva dazu meinte.

„Deine… hm… ‚persönliche Bedienstete‘ sollte allerdings längst den Tisch für uns drei decken, nicht wahr?“, meldete sich da wieder T’Pring mit saurer Miene zu Wort und erhob sich. Sie trat nahe an Nancy heran, die Brauen unheilverkündend herabgezogen und zischte: „Tue deine Arbeit, Sklavin!“

„Natürlich, sofort, Herrin!“, beeilte sich Nancy zu sagen, knickste kurz vor Spocks Frau und hastete aus dem Zimmer. T’Pring sah ihr mit gehässigem Lächeln nach, äußerst zufrieden, wie sehr sie diese Terranerin eingeschüchtert hatte. Als sie sich zu Mann und Tochter umdrehte, sahen die beiden sie erstaunt an.

„War das wirklich nötig?!“, fragte Spock seine Frau und sie hörte aus seinem Ton heraus, dass er ihr Verhalten missbilligte.

„Jemand muss deine Dienerin doch daran erinnern, ihre Pflicht zu tun!“, gab sie arrogant zurück.

„Das hätte sie auch ohne deine Aufforderung getan, sie ist eine sehr gehorsame Sklavin, T’Pring.“

„Wie schön, dass du so zufrieden mit ihr bist, mein Lieber.“

N’Ieva sah von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Vater und wieder zurück. 

„Warum seid ihr denn so böse aufeinander?“, fragte sie dann und erinnerte ihre Eltern daran, dass sie noch anwesend war. Sofort schenkten T’Pring und Spock der Kleinen ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wir sind nicht böse aufeinander“, erklärte ihr Vater.

„Nein, nein“, pflichtete ihre Mutter ihm bei. „Papi und ich haben lediglich unterschiedliche Ansichten darüber, was die Behandlung von Dienstboten betrifft.“

„Aber diese Nancy sieht nett aus“, meinte N’Ieva. „Und ich habe gespürt, dass sie mich mag.“

„Ach, mein kleiner Schatz, jeder muss dich gernhaben“, sagte Spock, ging in die Hocke, zog seine Tochter an sich und umarmte sie. Danach sah er sie mit einem überaus liebevollen Blick an. „Komm, mein Liebling, lass uns jetzt essen gehen.“

Er richtete sich wieder auf und N’Ieve ergriff seine Hand. Zusammen gingen sie aus dem Raum. T’Pring folgte ihnen schweigend, innerlich wütend auf diese Nancy, deren Gesellschaft ihr Gemahl offenbar der ihren vorzog. Jahrelang hatte Spock eine Beziehung mit einem irdischen Mann unterhalten und sie musste es dulden, da er sie sonst verlassen hätte. Doch sie war keinesfalls dazu bereit, sich damit abzufinden, dass er sich möglicherweise heimlich eine Liebessklavin zugelegt hatte, mit der er sie betrog. Nancy musste weg! 

 


	12. Chapter 12

~ 11. ~

Nancy erhielt vorerst keine Gelegenheit, Spock nach dem ‚Gast‘ unten im Keller zu fragen, für den das Mittagsmahl ursprünglich zubereitet worden war, denn der Vulkanier speiste zusammen mit Frau und Tochter im Esszimmer und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Dazu benötigten sie Nancys Dienste nicht und sie kehrte daher, nachdem sie ihnen aufgetragen hatte, in die Küche zurück. Besorgt um den Gefangenen füllte sie vorsorglich einen Teller, stellte ihn auf ein Tablett und stülpte eine Haube darüber. So blieb das Essen warm und man konnte es später dem armen Mann, der möglicherweise hungrig im Keller auf den nächsten Besuch Spocks wartete, bringen. Nancy fand es geradezu unmenschlich, dass ihr Herr seinen Gefangenen so lange auf sein Essen warten ließ. Aber konnte man von einem derart sadistischen Mann etwas anderes erwarten?

Natürlich war Nancy aufgefallen, wie überrascht Spock über den Besuch seiner Familienangehörigen war, und sie konnte sich denken, dass er den Umstand, unten im Keller einen Gefangenen festzuhalten, vor seiner Ehefrau und seiner Tochter verbergen wollte. Doch ein kluger Mann wie Spock hätte sicherlich trotz der ungelegen kommenden Besucher eine Möglichkeit gefunden, rasch das Essen hinunter in den Keller zu seinem sogenannten ‚Gast‘ zu bringen, wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte. Aber offensichtlich war es ihm nicht wichtig, wie es dem armen Gefangenen im Keller ging. Das ließ für Nancy nur den Schluss zu, dass der Vulkanier bereits damit begonnen hatte, seine Rache an dem Mann zu vollziehen. Hoffentlich war sein Opfer nicht allzu schlimm zugerichtet.

Nancy machte sich wirklich Sorgen um den Gefangenen, obwohl sie ihn gar nicht kannte und nichts über ihn wusste, außer dass er ein irdischer Mann sein musste. Ob Spocks Ehefrau wohl wusste, welch ein Sadist sich in ihrem Gemahl verbarg? Und wenngleich diese sie vorhin mit bösen Blicken gemustert und von oben herab behandelt hatte, wirkte die schöne Vulkanierin keineswegs boshaft, sondern vielmehr leidenschaftlich. Sie schien ihren Mann sehr zu lieben und war vermutlich eifersüchtig, weil sie annahm, Spock würde sie – Nancy – als seine Geliebte im Haus halten. Die attraktive Mrs. Spock ahnte demnach wohl kaum etwas von den Neigungen ihres Ehemannes, denn schließlich hatten die beiden ein Kind miteinander.

Ach, ein Kind! Wie sehr hatte sie sich auch immer ein Kind gewünscht!

Ein Kind war das größte Glück für ein Paar und sie hätte wer weiß was drum gegeben, mit Leonard ein Kind zu haben! Aber leider war sie unfruchtbar und deshalb zog sich ihr Mann immer mehr von ihr zurück…

Eine Welle von tiefem Schmerz fuhr durch Nancys Brust, als sie sich erinnerte, wie glücklich sie einst mit Leonard gewesen war. Damals, als sie frisch verheiratet waren und glaubten, eines Tages eine Familie zu gründen. Damals hatte ihr Mann sie geliebt, nur sie allein… und niemals wäre einer von ihnen auf die Idee gekommen, dass Leonard sie eines Tages wegen eines Vulkaniers, der ihn verführte, verlassen könnte. Offiziell hatte er sie natürlich nicht verlassen, aber die Ehe bestand praktisch nur noch auf dem Papier. In Wirklichkeit war Leonard, nachdem er Spock kennengelernt hatte, kaum mehr nach Hause gekommen, sondern verbrachte die meiste Zeit seines Landurlaubs auf Vulkan, hier in diesem Anwesen. Es war geradezu eine grausame Ironie, dass sie jetzt an diesem Ort als Sklavin seines Liebhabers dienen musste… es war so ungerecht…

So ungerecht wie die Tatsache, dass dieser widerliche Spock eine so niedliche, kleine Tochter hatte und von einer überaus attraktiven Ehefrau geliebt wurde. Denn es war unverkennbar, wie verliebt die schöne Vulkanierin in ihren Gemahl war. Die Ärmste ahnte sicherlich nicht das Geringste davon, dass er sie jahrelang mit einem anderen Mann hintergangen hatte.

Das Erstaunlichste war jedoch, wie liebevoll ein so grausamer Mann wie Spock mit der kleinen N’Ieva umging. Was für ein herziges Kind! Sie würde das Mädchen auch gerne umarmen, sich um es kümmern und mit ihm spielen. Warum nur hatte das Schicksal Leonard und ihr nicht ebenfalls einen so kleinen Schatz geschenkt? Dann wären sie immer noch ein glückliches Ehepaar, das sich liebte, er hätte seine gute Stellung auf Terra nicht verlassen, hätte Spock niemals kennengelernt und wäre vielleicht immer noch am Leben…

„Warum nur musste ausgerechnet er sterben?“, fragte sich Nancy und schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen! Schließlich waren Gäste da, denen sie jederzeit zu Diensten stehen musste. Es würde sicherlich nicht lange dauern, bis Spock ihr eine Nachricht per Summer in die Küche schickte, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass man mit dem Essen fertig sei.

Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken, summte es auch schon unüberhörbar über der Tür und das Licht für das Esszimmer leuchtete auf. Rasch wischte sich Nancy mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und eilte dann dorthin, um den Tisch abzuräumen.

Spock und seine Tochter waren bereits fortgegangen, als sie den Raum betrat. Nur die Ehefrau des Vulkaniers saß noch am Esstisch und beobachtete Nancy schweigend dabei, wie sie das Geschirr abräumte und den Tisch saubermachte. T’Prings Gegenwart trug dazu bei, dass die Terranerin zunehmend nervös wurde. Deshalb nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und wagte es, die Vulkanierin anzusprechen.

„Verzeihen Sie, Herrin, wünschen Sie noch etwas?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

„Nein!“, kam es kühl und arrogant von den Lippen T’Prings.

„Gab es etwas an meinem Essen auszusetzen, Herrin?“

„Nein!“

„Dann darf ich wohl annehmen, dass es Ihnen schmeckte?“

„Man konnte es essen!“

Diese Antwort klang in Nancys Ohren alles andere als ermutigend, auch wenn Spocks Ehefrau dabei ein wenig gelächelt hatte. Doch so schnell, wie dieses unmerkliche Lächeln erschien, verschwand es auch wieder von den Zügen der schönen Vulkanierin und machte einer ernsten Miene und dem prüfenden Blick Platz, mit dem sie Nancy bereits die ganze Zeit taxierte.

„Missfällt Ihnen sonst etwas, Herrin?“

„Oh ja!“, erwiderte T’Pring sofort und ihre Augen verzogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, während sich ihre Augenbrauen wieder bedrohlich zusammenzogen. „Deine Gegenwart missfällt mir, Sklavin!“

„Das… das… tut… tut mir leid…“, stotterte Nancy eingeschüchtert und senkte demütig den Blick. „Dann… dann werde ich… später abräumen…“

„Du bleibst!“, befahl die Vulkanierin streng und erhob sich nun von ihrem Platz. Sie schritt auf Nancy zu und fuhr in einem leisen, reizbaren Ton fort: „Du bist die Geliebte meines Mannes, nicht wahr?!“

„Nein, ganz gewiss nicht!“, versicherte ihr Nancy rasch und sah sie jetzt offen an. Spocks Ehefrau wirkte wütend und machte ganz den Eindruck, ihr am liebsten an die Gurgel springen zu wollen. „Glauben Sie mir, Herrin, er macht sich überhaupt nichts aus mir!“

„Pfff! Mir ist schon klar, dass du das abstreitest!“, entgegnete T’Pring verärgert. „Vermutlich hat mein Mann dir befohlen, es zu leugnen! Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre so naiv?!“

„Ich würde mir niemals erlauben, etwas Derartiges anzunehmen, Herrin. Als Sklavin steht mir das überhaupt nicht zu. Meine Pflicht besteht einzig und allein darin, meinen Herrschaften zu gehorchen und ihnen zu dienen.“

„Aber ja, natürlich“, höhnte T’Pring. „Und mein Mann befiehlt dir gewiss, dich für ihn hinzulegen, nicht wahr?!“

„Nein! Das hat der Herr noch nie von mir verlangt! Er macht sich doch gar nichts aus mir!“

„Das glaube ich nicht! Du bist ein hübsches Ding und mein Gemahl ist nicht unempfänglich für weibliche Reize!“

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Herrin, dass Ihr Gemahl sich wirklich nichts aus mir macht – ganz im Gegenteil: Er kann mich eigentlich nicht leiden.“

„Was für ein Unsinn, Sklavin! Mein Mann würde sich niemals eine Bedienstete ins Haus holen, wenn sie ihm unsympathisch wäre. Versuch bloß nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen! Du bist seine Geliebte! Gib es endlich zu!“

„Wie kann ich Sie nur davon überzeugen, dass Ihr Mann sich nichts aus mir macht?! Warum sollte er denn auch nach anderen Frauen schauen, wenn er doch eine wunderschöne Frau als Gefährtin besitzt? Sie sind so attraktiv, dass Sie keinen Grund haben, eifersüchtig auf eine unscheinbare Sklavin wie mich zu sein!“

Diese Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung auf T’Pring nicht. Aber sie hörte nicht nur die Worte, die ihr schmeichelten, sondern spürte auch, dass Nancy sie tatsächlich bewunderte. Dennoch war sie nicht davon überzeugt, dass keinerlei sexuelle Beziehung zwischen dieser Sklavin und ihrem Mann bestand.

„Dein Herr hat vor kurzem einen großen Verlust erlitten“, begann sie daher in sachlichem Ton. „Möglicherweise sucht er Trost in deinen Armen. Du kannst es ruhig zugeben, wenn es so ist, auch wenn dein Herr dir befohlen hat, es abzuleugnen. Ich bekomme es früher oder später ja doch heraus. Darum ist es besser, wenn du mir die Wahrheit sagst!“

„Aber, Herrin, ich habe Ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt“, beteuerte Nancy. „Ihr Mann interessiert sich nicht im Geringsten für meine Person, sondern nur dafür, dass ich meine Aufgaben hier im Hause erledige.“

„Also gut, du beharrst demnach auf dieser Geschichte“, stellte T’Pring kühl fest. „Dann werde ich damit meinen Mann später konfrontieren! Es ist mein gutes Recht zu erfahren, was mit Spock los ist! Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn.“

„Sehr wohl, Herrin“, war alles, was Nancy darauf sagte, denn sie wagte nicht, etwas anderes von sich zu geben. Danach räumte sie schweigend den Rest des Geschirrs in die Küche. Dort angekommen, stellte sie es zunächst auf dem Tisch ab und atmete dann tief durch. Sie war froh, nicht mehr in der Nähe von Spocks Frau zu sein. Und sie sah sich durch das Kreuzverhör in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt, dass die Vulkanierin ihren Mann sehr liebte und daher eifersüchtig auf das weibliche Wesen war, welches mit ihm allein in einem Hause wohnte. Das war nur allzu verständlich. Wenn sie Mrs. Spock wäre, würde es ihr auch seltsam vorkommen, ihren Gatten mit einer fremden Frau anzutreffen, die er als seine Sklavin vorstellte…

 

~~*~~

 

T’Pring überwachte genauestens, wie Nancy das Geschirr und die Töpfe aus dem Esszimmer räumte. Als die Sklavin damit fertig war, erhob sich die schöne Vulkanierin aus ihrem Stuhl und machte sich auf den Weg in den Garten, wohin N’Ieva ihren Vater gezogen hatte. Sie blieb auf der Terrasse stehen und beobachtete lächelnd, wie Spock zusammen mit der Kleinen vor einem Beet in der Ecke des großen Gartens saß und aufmerksam zuhörte, was das Mädchen ihm erzählte. Spock war wirklich ein guter Vater, egal, wie sehr sie sich auch sonst über ihn grämen und ärgern mochte. Und sie war ziemlich erbost darüber, ihn in seinem Anwesen mit einer gut aussehenden Terranerin anzutreffen.

Dabei hatte Spock vor Jahren behauptet, er fühle sich nur zu Männern hingezogen! Aber nach dem Anblick Nancys begann sie, an dieser Erklärung zu zweifeln. Gut, er war tatsächlich in McCoy verliebt gewesen, das war unübersehbar. Doch kaum war McCoy tot, holte er sich eine Frau von Terra ins Haus… in das Haus, in dem er allein lebte… und diese Nancy war wirklich recht attraktiv und so devot. Er hatte sie gelobt, indem er sagte, seine Sklavin sei gehorsam… Oh ja, das glaubte sie gern! Für wie blöd hielt Spock sie eigentlich?!!!

Die schöne Vulkanierin musste sehr große Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht zu ihrem Mann zu gehen und ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen! Aber so etwas würde sie niemals vor dem Kind tun! Mal davon abgesehen, dass es sie in ihrem Bemühen, ihren Mann für sich zurückzugewinnen, kein Stück weiter brachte. Nun, sie war schon sehr gespannt darauf, wie Spock sich im Falle Nancy herausreden wollte. Falls er wieder behauptete, sich nicht zu Frauen hingezogen zu fühlen, würde sie ihn mit dem Hinweis, dass sich eine hübsche, terranische Sklavin a l l e i n (!!!) mit ihm im Haus befand, festnageln und ihn damit konfrontieren, dass sie ihm nicht mehr glaubte! Und außerdem würde sie ihm deutlich zu verstehen geben, dass sie keineswegs eine Affäre mit einer anderen Frau duldete! All die Jahre hatte sie genug unter der Gleichgültigkeit Spocks gelitten, der nur McCoy liebte und begehrte und ihm all die Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die eigentlich ihr – seiner Gemahlin – gebührte. Doch McCoy war nun tot und sie würde alles tun, was in ihren Kräften stand, um zu verhindern, dass Spock noch einmal Gelegenheit erhielt, sich nach einem neuen Partner umzusehen. Wozu brauchte er schließlich eine Sklavin, um sich über den Tod seines Geliebten hinwegzutrösten, wenn es doch sie gab? Spock wusste ganz genau, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und begehrte! Nun gut, damit würde sie ihn später konfrontieren, sobald sie unter vier Augen mit ihm war.

N’Ieva bemerkte ihre Mutter, winkte ihr mit fröhlichem Lächeln zu und rief: „Schau mal, Mami, eine von meinen Samen ist schon aufgegangen! Schau doch nur, welch ein hübscher Sprössling es ist.“

T’Pring lächelte ihre Tochter an und schritt langsam auf Mann und Kind zu, blieb hinter Spock stehen und beugte sich etwas herunter, so dass sie ihrem Gemahl über die Schulter sah, als sie sich die kleine Pflanze betrachtete.

„Gut gemacht, N’Ieva“, lobte sie das Kind. „Aus dir wird sicherlich mal eine gute Botanikerin.“

„Omi meinte, das wäre ich jetzt schon“, gab das Mädchen selbstbewusst zurück.

„Nun, nun, das ist dann doch wohl leicht übertrieben“, meinte T’Pring lächelnd. „Deine Großmutter wollte dich damit lediglich ermutigen, so wie bisher weiterzumachen. Denn für dein Alter bist du schon sehr geschickt im Umgang mit Pflanzen.“

N’Ievas eben noch äußerst zufriedenes Lächeln wich einem enttäuschten Ausdruck.

„Oh, du hast zweifellos eine überragende Begabung auf dem Gebiet der Botanik“, versuchte Spock seine Tochter aufzumuntern, strich ihr lächelnd über die Wange und umarmte sie dann. Dabei flüsterte er ihr kaum hörbar ins Ohr: „Du bist meine kleine Botanikerin, Liebling, und ich würde dich jederzeit als Gärtnerin einstellen. Vergiss nicht, dass du mein größter Schatz bist.“

Die tröstlichen Worte des Vaters brachten das Kind wieder zum Lächeln. Es schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Papi“, sagte sie leise, ohne ihre Mutter zu beachten. T’Pring hatte es trotzdem gehört und fühlte sich einen kurzen Moment lang ausgeschlossen. Aber dann sagte sie sich, dass N’Ieva ihren Vater kaum sah, eine übergroße Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte und darum ihm gegenüber oft betonte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, wenn Spock denn mal Zeit mit seiner Familie verbrachte. Außerdem neigte ihr Mann leider dazu, nicht so streng mit dem Mädchen zu sein, wie es manchmal angebracht wäre, und ihr zu viel durchgehen zu lassen. Wenn sie N’Ieva nicht immer wieder deutlich ihre Grenzen klarmachen würde, wäre ihre Tochter längst eines von diesen unerträglichen, verzogenen Gören, die ihren Eltern auf der Nase herumtanzten.

Spock entließ N’Ieva aus seinen Armen und erhob sich. Er ging mit seiner Frau ein paar Schritte beiseite, so dass das Kind sie nicht hören konnte, und fragte dann leise: „Wann erwartest du das Taxi für euren Rückflug, T’Pring? Es wäre schön, wenn ihr noch mit mir zusammen zu Abend essen würdet.“

Die schöne Vulkanierin warf ihm einen leicht spöttischen Blick zu und antwortete: „Natürlich werden wir mit dir zu Abend essen, Liebster. Schließlich beabsichtige ich, mit N’Ieva eine Weile hier bei dir zu bleiben.“

„Was?!“

„Ja, Spock, denn mir ist der Gedanke einfach unerträglich, dass du dich hier einsam und traurig in deinem Kummer vergräbst.“

„Aber ich gab dir doch wohl deutlich genug zu verstehen, dass ich allein sein will!“

„Oh, Liebster, ist es als deine Gemahlin denn nicht meine Pflicht, dir in diesen dunklen Stunden beizustehen?“

„Nun ja, ich verstehe durchaus deine gute Absicht, T’Pring, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich nichts anderes will, als eine längere Zeit allein zu sein.“

„Spock, Liebster, ich weiß ja, dass du dazu neigst, dich zurückzuziehen, wenn du großen Kummer hast. Aber meiner Meinung nach ist das falsch! Sieh mal, du hast doch mich, die dich liebt und sich nichts anderes wünscht, als dir in allem, was dir widerfährt, beizustehen.“

„Sehr freundlich von dir, T’Pring, aber eine Gemahlin sollte den Wunsch ihres Mannes respektieren.“

„Du weißt, dass ich großen Respekt vor dir habe.“

„Genau wie ich vor dir!“

Spock ergriff beide Hände seiner Frau und küsste sie. Dann sah er T’Pring in die Augen und erklärte: „Mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn ihr beide nach dem Abendessen nach Hause zurückkehren würdet! Mein Herz ist immer noch voller Trauer und ich möchte N’Ieva damit nicht belasten.“

„Unsere Kleine muss davon nichts mitkriegen, so lange du dich mir jeden Abend anvertrauen kannst“, erwiderte T’Pring sanft, schlang unvermutet ihre Arme um den Hals ihres Ehemannes und küsste ihn. Spock war zu überrascht, um sich gleich aus ihrer Umarmung zu winden. Aber er starrte sie fassungslos an.

„T’Pring…. was tust du nur…? Wie konntest du…? Du weißt, dass ich immer noch um meinen Liebsten trauere…“

„Ja, deshalb bin ich hier, Spock. Ich werde dir Gesellschaft leisten, dir zuhören und versuchen, dich in deinem Schmerz zu trösten. Vergiss nicht, mein Gemahl, ich liebe dich über alles!“

Der bärtige Vulkanier löste mit sanfter Gewalt die Arme seiner Frau von seinem Hals und schob sie etwas von sich. Mit ernstem Gesicht sagte er: „Ich danke dir für deine gute Absicht, meine Gefährtin. Aber ich brauche niemanden, der mir Gesellschaft leistet, ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist mir unmöglich, meine Trauer zuzulassen, so lange unsere Tochter und du in diesem Hause weilt. Bitte, versteh das doch, T’Pring.“

„Du irrst dich, Liebster, wir werden dir ein großer Trost sein. Du wirst schon sehen!“

„Nein!“, entgegnete er mit strenger Stimme und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach dem Abendessen fliegst du mit N’Ieva nach Hause zurück, basta! Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich allein, um mich zu fangen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich am Wochenende bei euch sein werde; aber heute kehrst du mit dem Kind nach Hause zurück.“

Noch während er sprach, zog T’Pring ihre Brauen herab und in ihre Augen trat ein zorniges Funkeln.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran, von hier zu verschwinden!“, fauchte sie ihren Mann an. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse dich allein, damit du mich mit dieser terranischen Sklavin hintergehen kannst?!“

„Nancy interessiert mich nicht!“, erklärte er in kühlem Ton.

„Das kannst du weismachen, wem du willst – mir jedenfalls nicht! Ich bleibe!“

„Nein, du wirst heute Abend mit N’Ieva nach Hause zurückkehren!“

„Ich denke nicht daran, Spock!“

„Treib es nicht auf die Spitze, T’Pring!“

„Falls du die Absicht hast, mich mit Gewalt in unser Stadthaus zurückzubringen, dann werde ich umgehend deinen Vater aufsuchen und ihm erzählen, dass du mich mit einer Terranerin betrügst. Was, glaubst du, wird Sarek wohl davon halten?!“

Einen Moment lang war der bärtige Vulkanier sprachlos, dann flüsterte er ungläubig: „Das wirst du nicht tun…“

„Oh, doch! Ich werde es tun, wenn du mich dazu zwingst, von hier zu verschwinden!“

„Aber, T’Pring, sei doch vernünftig! Du weißt genau, dass ich mir nichts aus Frauen mache. Meine Sklavin arbeitet lediglich als Haushälterin für mich, sonst nichts! Deine Eifersucht ist einfach lächerlich!“

„Pah! Du kannst mir viel erzählen!“

„Bitte, meine Liebe, du weißt ganz genau, wem mein Herz gehörte…“

„Nun, diese Person existiert nicht mehr... und ich finde dich hier mit einer terranischen Sklavin vor! Wie würde das im umgekehrten Fall auf dich wirken, Spock? Ließe es dich wirklich kalt, mich mit einem anderen in unserem Stadthaus zu erwischen?“

„Es würde mich freuen, wenn du jemanden hättest, der dir all das gibt, was ich dir bedauerlicherweise nicht geben kann.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?!“, fragte T’Pring aufgebracht und sah ihren Mann wütend an.

„Ja, denn ich wünsche dir das Glück, das ich einst mit McCoy hatte“, erwiderte der Vulkanier. „Deshalb habe ich dir doch die Scheidung angeboten. Nun, ich stehe zu meinem Wort, wenn du dich endgültig von mir trennen willst.“

Der schönen Vulkanierin entglitten einen Moment lang die Gesichtszüge, dann fasste sie sich jedoch schnell wieder und setzte erneut eine zornige Miene auf.

„Nein, ich werde mich nie – NIE – von dir scheiden lassen!“, zischte sie leise. „Wag es ja nicht, den offiziellen Weg zu beschreiten, um unsere Ehe endgültig zu lösen! Denn solltest du es auch nur versuchen, werde ich für einen Skandal sorgen, von dem man auf Vulkan noch lange sprechen wird.“

„Könntest du es wirklich über dich bringen, unseren Kindern so etwas anzutun, T’Pring?“, fragte Spock und sah dann zu N’Ieva hinüber, die immer noch in der Ecke bei ihrem Beet saß und wie gebannt die kleinen Pflanzen betrachtete. Die Vulkanierin folgte seinem Blick und wusste im Inneren, dass sie niemals etwas zu tun beabsichtigte, was der Kleinen oder den beiden Jungen schadete. Aber sie brauchte ein Druckmittel gegen Spock und offenbar war er so irritiert von ihrer unerwarteten Drohung, dass er sie tatsächlich ernst nahm. Entweder trübte der Kummer über den Verlust McCoys oder seine Leidenschaft für Nancy seine intuitiven Fähigkeiten, denn sonst hätte er gespürt, dass sie nur aus lauter Verzweiflung zu erpresserischen Mitteln griff, um ihn nicht zu verlieren.

„Es ist für die Kinder auch eine Schande, wenn ihr Vater sich von seiner Gemahlin trennt“, gab T’Pring ärgerlich zurück. „Egal, wie man es dreht und wendet, unsere Kinder werden darunter leiden müssen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Peinlichkeit für deinen Vater, Spock. Glaubst du wirklich, er könnte seinen Posten als Botschafter behalten, wenn ich rede? Und meine armen Eltern erst. Es bricht mir zwar das Herz, sie in einen Skandal zu verwickeln, aber ich werde eine Scheidung von dir nicht schweigend hinnehmen!“

„Du enttäuscht mich, T’Pring“, sagte Spock und gab sich kühl. Doch seine Frau spürte, wie sehr ihn ihre Drohung traf. Es war ihm ganz und gar unangenehm. „Du würdest also öffentlich über meine Neigung zu Männern sprechen und damit allen, die dir nahe stehen, weh tun? Wie passt das mit deiner angeblichen Liebe zu mir zusammen? Tut eine liebende Frau ihrem Mann so etwas an?“

„Eine Frau, die liebt und zutiefst verletzt wurde, ist zu allem fähig!“, erklärte die Vulkanierin und schenkte ihm ein kühles, unmerkliches Lächeln. „Aber wer sagt denn, dass ich etwas über deine angeblichen homosexuellen Neigungen verbreite, mein geliebter Gemahl?!“

Sie hielt kurz inne, genoss insgeheim Spocks überraschten Blick und fuhr in leicht ironischem Ton fort: „Es wird deine Affäre mit Nancy sein, die ich in der Öffentlichkeit breit treten werde, wenn du dich von mir scheiden lassen willst! Es wird auf Vulkan niemandem gefallen, dass du dich von deiner treusorgenden Ehefrau, der Mutter deiner Kinder, wegen einer Terranerin trennst.“

„T’Pring!“

Ein böses Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel der schönen Vulkanierin, ehe sie weitersprach: „Dir ist sicherlich nicht entgangen, wie gespannt die derzeitigen politischen Beziehungen zwischen Terra und Vulkan sind, nicht wahr? Und wenn man dann hört, dass der Sohn von Botschafter Sarek sich wegen einer Frau von Terra von seiner vulkanischen Gemahlin scheiden lässt, wird das sicherlich einen Skandal auslösen, der in die Geschichte unserer Heimatwelt eingehen wird.“

Spocks Miene war deutlich zu entnehmen, wie zornig ihn die Worte seiner Frau machten. Dennoch brachte er es fertig, seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

„Du herzloses Miststück!“, entfuhr es ihm leise. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dazu fähig sein würdest, unseren Kindern und unseren beiden Familien so etwas anzutun!“

„Es wird nicht geschehen, so lange wir verheiratet bleiben“, erwiderte T’Pring lächelnd. „Und selbstverständlich wirst du mir erlauben, so lange hier zu bleiben, wie ich will, nicht wahr?“

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig“, zischte er und sah so aus, als ob er seine Gemahlin am liebsten erwürgen wollte. „Und dich habe ich immer für eine gute Gefährtin gehalten, die loyal zu mir steht!“

„Das bin ich, Spock, denn ich liebe dich über alles!“

„Deine Erpressung hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun, sondern nur mit dem Willen, mich zu beherrschen!“

„Das hast du dir selbst zu verdanken, Spock! Wer lebt denn hier mit einer terranischen Sklavin zusammen, mit der er mich betrügt, hm?“

„Zwischen Nancy und mir hat sich nie etwas abgespielt und wird es auch nicht!“

„Ja, ja, das hat deine Sklavin auch behauptet. Aber ich bin nicht so dumm, euch beiden zu glauben!“

„Deine Eifersucht scheint dir den Verstand geraubt zu haben, T’Pring! Nancy ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig!“

„Ach ja? Nun, wenn das tatsächlich stimmt, dann beweise es mir, Liebster!“

„Was?!“

„Beweise mir, dass dir deine Sklavin gleichgültig ist!“

„So? Und wie soll ich dir das beweisen, T’Pring?“

„Nichts einfacher als das, Liebster, schlaf mit mir! Jetzt sofort! Ich will noch ein Kind!“

Mit großer Befriedigung sah sie, wie Spock innerlich mit sich rang, spürte seinen Widerwillen, sich ihren Wünschen zu fügen, aber auch seine Erkenntnis, dass ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde. Früher hätte sie Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, aber jetzt fühlte sie sich so tief verletzt und zudem von ihm hintergangen, dass ihr seine Verzweiflung egal war. Schließlich hatte sie jahrelang unter den Affären Spocks gelitten, unter seiner Beziehung zu McCoy… und jetzt Nancy! Nein, das war zu viel! Wenn er mit dieser Terranerin schlief, konnte er es erst recht mit seiner Ehefrau!

„Also gut…“, brummte er nach einer Weile resigniert und nickte. „Du bist meine Gemahlin und möchtest noch ein Kind. Dieser Pflicht werde ich selbstverständlich nachkommen! Doch ehe ich mich mit dir in dein Gemach zurückziehe, werde ich Nancy bitten, auf N’Ieva zu achten.“

„Bleib nicht zu lange bei dieser… dieser…“

„Sklavin“, half Spock ihr auf die Sprünge. „Keine Sorge, ich halte mich äußerst ungern in der Gesellschaft dieser Kreatur auf. Sie erledigt hier nichts weiter als Hausarbeiten!“

„Wer’s glaubt…“, höhnte T’Pring. Spock zog es vor, darauf nichts zu erwidern, denn eine eifersüchtige Frau war für vernünftige Argumente nicht empfänglich. Vermutlich befand sich T’Pring zudem im PonFarr-Fieber, sonst würde sie sich doch nicht so unleidlich benehmen. Das passte gar nicht zu ihrem bisherigen Verhalten, war sie ihm doch all die Jahre eine fürsorgliche und loyale Gefährtin gewesen, die er überaus geschätzt hatte. Nun, vielleicht würde sie wieder zur Vernunft kommen, wenn er sich für eine Weile mit ihr in ihr Zimmer zurückzog und ihr ein paar Zärtlichkeiten angedeihen ließ… 


	13. Chapter 13

~ 12. ~

Spock hatte nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als Nancy in der Küche aufzusuchen. Er musste ohnehin mit ihr reden, da er sich ein wenig Sorgen um McCoy machte, der seit heute Morgen nichts mehr zu sich genommen hatte.

„Nimm für meinen Gast im Kellergemach eine Portion der heutigen Mahlzeit und stell sie auf einem Tablett warm“, befahl er ihr, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„Ist bereits geschehen, Herr“, teilte ihm Nancy mit, die ihn mit besorgtem Gesicht musterte. „Wenn Sie wünschen, werde ich ihm das Essen runterbringen. Da Sie Besuch von Ihrer Familie haben, fehlt Ihnen vermutlich die Zeit dazu.“

„Äußerst umsichtig von dir, an meinen speziellen Gast zu denken“, lobte Spock, ohne auf das Angebot seiner Sklavin einzugehen. „Doch ich werde ihm selbst die Mahlzeit etwas später hinunter bringen. Zuerst muss ich ein wichtiges Gespräch mit meiner Frau führen, das etwas länger dauern wird. Du passt darum auf meine Tochter auf, Nancy. Sie spielt draußen im Garten und ich wünsche, dass sie auch so lange dort bleibt, bis meine Frau und ich wieder zu euch kommen. Hast du verstanden?!“

„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte Nancy und ein Leuchten ging über ihr Gesicht. „Ich darf mich also wirklich um Ihre Tochter kümmern, Herr?“

„Ja“, antwortete Spock, der erstaunt bemerkte, wie glücklich seine Sklavin plötzlich aussah. „Tue, was die Kleine wünscht, so lange es sich draußen im Garten abspielt! N’Ieva soll unter keinen Umständen ins Haus kommen.“

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, Herr“, versprach Nancy.

„Gut! – Wo steht das Essen für meinen Gast?“

McCoys Witwe zeigte ihm ein Tablett auf dem Tisch, auf dem sich eine große, weiße Haube befand. Spock nickte und wirkte zufrieden. Dann winkte er seiner Sklavin, ihm zu folgen, und ging in den Garten zurück. Dort hatte sich T’Pring wieder zu ihrer Tochter gesellt, sich neben sie gesetzt und sprach irgendwas mit ihr. Als sie ihren Mann mitsamt der Sklavin bemerkte, erhob sie sich und sah ihn gespannt an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick kurz, ging dann neben N’Ieva in die Hocke und sagte: „Hör mal, Liebling, ich muss mit Mami etwas Wichtiges besprechen. Wir werden uns daher für eine Weile ins Haus zurückziehen. Nancy bleibt bei dir und ist sicherlich gern dazu bereit, mit dir etwas zu spielen.“

Das Mädchen bedachte seinen Vater mit einem ernsten Blick, schaute danach zu Nancy hoch und dann wieder zu seinem Vater.

„Ja, Papi“, sagte N’Ieva. „Ich verstehe!“

„Gut, mein Schatz, wir sehen uns später wieder“, sagte Spock, strich ihr über das Haar und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er sich erhob, seine Gemahlin ansah und ihr seinen Zeigefinger anbot. T’Pring erwiderte den Blick mit ernster Miene und legte dann ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen. Danach schritten sie langsam zum Haus zurück. Nancy kniete sich sofort neben N’Ieva, die jedoch nur ihren Eltern nachstarrte.

„Du scheinst traurig zu sein“, meinte McCoys Witwe sanft zu dem Kind. Jetzt erst wandte das Mädchen seine Aufmerksamkeit der Sklavin zu und nickte leicht.

„Weißt du, sie haben sich eben wieder gestritten“, erklärte N’Ieva. „Es ist nicht schön, wenn sie streiten.“

„Ach, vielleicht hast du ja etwas missverstanden“, versuchte Nancy es abzutun und die Kleine auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Nein, sie haben sich gestritten!“, beharrte das Mädchen auf seiner Behauptung. „Natürlich denken Mami und Papi, dass ich nichts mitbekommen habe, weil sie sich weiter weg von mir unterhielten, aber ich kann es immer spüren, wenn sie böse aufeinander sind.“

„Na, na, vielleicht ist alles nur ein Missverständnis, N’Ieva.“

„Nein, ist es nicht! Sie streiten sich oft, wenn Papi nach Hause kommt, und ich spüre es jedes Mal – und meine Brüder spüren es auch. Aber Sartok und Ri’Tos sprechen nie darüber, darum sag ich auch nichts zu ihnen. Du bist die Erste, der ich es erzähle. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Mami und Papi böse aufeinander sind.“

„Du hast noch Brüder?“, wunderte sich Nancy, die angenommen hatte, N’Ieva wäre das einzige Kind der Eheleute Spock.

„Ja, ich habe zwei große Brüder. Sie sind sehr nett. Ich mag sie sehr und vermisse sie.“

„Wo sind denn deine Brüder?“

„Sartok ist letztes Jahr ins Internat gekommen und Ri’Tos dieses Jahr.“

„In ein Internat?“

„Ja, mein Opi und auch mein Papi sagen, dass Jungs ein Internat besuchen müssen, sobald sie zehn sind. Das gefällt mir gar nicht, denn ich bin jetzt mit Mami ganz allein im Stadthaus. Papi ist ja auch die meiste Zeit weg.“

„Nun ja, das ist nun einmal so“, versuchte Nancy das Kind zu trösten. „Väter müssen arbeiten und dein Vater sorgt doch bestimmt sehr gut für euch, nicht wahr?“

„Mein Papi ist der beste Papi Vulkans“, erklärte N’Ieva voller Überzeugung. „Darum verstehe ich auch nicht, warum Mami immer mit ihm streiten muss, sobald er heimkommt. Bestimmt ist er deshalb so oft hier in seinem Landhaus, auch wenn er Urlaub hat. Was meinst du?“

„Also ich weiß nicht… möglich wäre es schon“, meinte Nancy vage. Sie konnte sich denken, warum Mrs. Spock mit ihrem Mann stritt. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie doch von seiner Neigung zu Männern und versuchte vielleicht verzweifelt, ihn davon abzubringen. Aber es war gewiss ein aussichtsloses Unternehmen. Spock würde sich nie ändern! Er hatte ja auch ihren Mann verführt und ihr entfremdet. Die arme Mrs. Spock! Drei Kinder hatte sie ihrem untreuen Gemahl geschenkt, den sie augenscheinlich immer noch liebte. Dieser sadistische Dreckskerl verdiente eine so gute, schöne Frau überhaupt nicht und ebenso wenig die niedliche Tochter! Die Kleine tat ihr überaus leid und ihre Brüder ebenfalls, obwohl sie die Jungen nicht kannten. Doch was konnten diese Kinder dafür, einen widerlichen Erzeuger zu haben?

„Möchtest du etwas spielen?“, fragte Nancy, um N’Ieva auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Nein, ich hab keine Lust“, sagte die Kleine und senkte traurig den Kopf. „Wenn Mami und Papi ihr langes Gespräch führen, bedeutet das meistens, dass sie sich danach trennen. Dabei hatte ich gedacht, dass wir ein paar Tage hier bei Papi bleiben können.“

„Das wäre wirklich schön“, meinte McCoys Witwe. „Nun, vielleicht bliebt ihr ja, wer weiß? Ich glaube, dein Vater hat dich sehr gern und möchte sicherlich, dass du noch bleibst.“

„Meinst du?“

N’Ieva hob ihren Kopf und blickte Nancy zweifelnd an.

„Aber ganz gewiss“, versicherte ihr McCoys Witwe und schaute dann auf die Sprösslinge in dem kleinen Beet. „Hast du sie gepflanzt?“

„Ja, als Papi das letzte Mal Landurlaub hatte“, erzählte die Kleine sofort.

„Ist das schon lange her?“, erkundigte sich Nancy.

„Na ja, einige Wochen nach meinem letzten Geburtstag. Das ist fast ein Jahr her. Weißt du, ich habe in drei Monaten wieder Geburtstag, dann werde ich sieben und komme in die Schule.“

„So ein großes Mädchen bist du also schon? Freust du dich auf die Schule?“

„Ja, und ich hoffe, Papi ist dann immer noch auf Vulkan und an meinem ersten Schultag dabei!“

„Oh, das wird er sich gewiss nicht entgehen lassen, N’Ieva“, meinte Nancy. „Aber sag, als dein Vater seinen letzten Landurlaub hatte, hielt sich da auch ein Freund von ihm hier auf?“

„Nein, nur meine Brüder und ich. Papi hatte uns für ein paar Tage eingeladen, weißt du? Es war sehr schön und ich wünschte, Papi würde endlich auf Vulkan bleiben. Von Opi weiß ich, dass Papi früher mal im Wissenschaftszentrum unserer Stadt gearbeitet hat. Kannst du mir sagen, warum er nicht immer noch dort ist?“

„Nein, tut mir leid. Aber er hat dafür bestimmt seine Gründe.“

Nancy zwang sich dazu, das Mädchen anzulächelnd, das ihr Lächeln leicht erwiderte. Im Inneren war die Terranerin jedoch davon überzeugt, dass Spock zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er seine alte Arbeit aufgab, um in der Sternenflotte des irdischen Imperiums zu dienen, seine Homosexualität erkannt hatte und eine Möglichkeit suchte, um diese auch auszuleben. Mittlerweile wusste sie durch den Computer in der Küche, mit dem man u. a. auch ein Lexikon über die vulkanische Kultur abrufen konnte, dass gleichgeschlechtliche Neigungen auf Vulkan abgelehnt wurden, da man sie für eine Art Krankheit hielt, die man nur noch nicht heilen konnte. Zwar duldete man derartige Beziehungen, aber die Homosexuellen wurden stark diskriminiert, bekamen z. B. keine guten Berufe oder wurden bei Beförderungen übergangen. Sie wusste nur deshalb davon, weil einer der betroffenen Vulkanier darüber einen Artikel geschrieben hatte, in dem er sich darüber beklagte.

„Spock achtet sicherlich sehr darauf, dass auf Vulkan niemand etwas über seine homosexuellen Neigungen herausbekommt. Deshalb hat er sich mit Leonard oft in dieses Anwesen zurückgezogen und wahrscheinlich hat er meinen Mann auch gut im Hause versteckt, als seine Kinder zu Besuch kamen“, dachte Nancy. Und wieder einmal spürte sie eine heftige Abneigung gegen Spock, ihren neuen Herrn. Alles, was sie nach und nach über ihn erfuhr, verstärkte dieses Gefühl noch. Die arme Frau, die armen Kinder! Was hatte Mrs. Spock wohl bisher alles erleiden und ertragen müssen? Ihr Mann nahm sicherlich keinerlei Rücksicht auf sie…

 

~~*~~

 

Mittlerweile waren Spock und seine Gemahlin in dem Zimmer angekommen, welches immer von T’Pring bewohnt wurde, wenn sie mal über Nacht hier blieb – was äußerst selten der Fall war. Die schöne Vulkanierin trat ans Bett und warf ihrem Mann einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu. Spock schnaubte kurz, zog sich sein Hemd und seine Hose aus und brummte verärgert: „Ich geh mich vorher duschen!“, ehe er in seiner Unterwäsche in das zu dem Raum gehörige Badezimmer verschwand.

T’Pring seufzte ergeben, senkte den Blick und starrte auf das frisch bezogene Bett. Sie wusste, dass Spock immer darauf achtete, dass die Bettwäsche in den Gästezimmern regelmäßig gewechselt wurde, falls Mitglieder der Familie oder Freunde ihn mal besuchen wollten. Allmählich kam die Vulkanierin wieder zur Besinnung. Was hatte sie nur getan? Hatte sie wirklich vor wenigen Minuten ihren geliebten Mann dazu erpresst, mit ihr zu schlafen? War es wirklich sie gewesen, die so etwas getan hatte?

„Diese verdammte Eifersucht!“, dachte sie beschämt. „Wie konnte ich mich derartig gehen lassen?“

Sie verstand sehr gut, warum Spock jetzt zornig war. Oh, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie hasste! Sie wollte doch, dass er sie liebte! Dass er sie begehrte! Oh, Spock!

T’Pring bedauerte zutiefst, was sie ihrem Mann vor wenigen Minuten aus einem heftigen Eifersuchtsgefühl heraus alles an den Kopf geknallt hatte. Wie konnte sie es nur über sich bringen, ihm zu drohen? Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie war ursprünglich doch hergekommen, um die Liebe ihres Mannes für sich zurückzugewinnen.

Sie ging vom Bett fort, innerlich voller Schuldbewusstsein, und trat an das Fenster, von dem aus man einen Blick in den Garten werfen konnte. Sie sah N’Ieva immer noch an dem Platz vor ihrem Beet sitzen und sich mit dieser Nancy unterhalten. Von Weitem sah die Terranerin ganz gewöhnlich aus. Offenbar gehörte sie nicht zu demjenigen Typ Frau, der bereits aus großer Entfernung anziehend wirkte.

„Oder die Eifersucht hat mich eine Schönheit in der Sklavin erkennen lassen, die womöglich gar nicht besteht“, dachte die Vulkanierin. „Wie konnte ich Spock nur eine Affäre mit ihr unterstellen? Er würde sich doch nie so gehen lassen, mich mit einer anderen Frau… oh, nein! Wie konnte ich das nur glauben?!“

T’Pring vergrub ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen und weinte. Nach einer Weile spürte sie, wie sich warme Hände mit schlanken Fingern auf ihre Schultern legten und die ihr wohlbekannte Stimme Spocks fragte: „Was ist los? Ich dachte, du liegst bereits im Bett?“

„Oh, Liebster!“, rief die schöne Vulkanierin aus, wandte sich um, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, legte dabei ihren Kopf auf seine entblößte Schulter und begann, heftig zu weinen. „Es tut mir leid, Liebster… es tut mir leid… so leid…“

Der nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidete Spock, völlig überrascht von dieser unerwarteten Reaktion seiner eben noch so aggressiven Frau, legte ihr wie automatisch seine Hände auf den Rücken und strich ihr sanft darüber. Er spürte den leicht zitternden Leib seiner Angetrauten an seinem, was unverkennbar auf starken, inneren Aufruhr hindeutete. Ihm kam wieder seine Vermutung, T’Pring befände sich im PonFarr-Fieber, in den Sinn und er fand dies durch ihre merkwürdige Verhaltensweise bestätigt.

„Bitte, Spock… bitte, verzeih mir…“, flehte sie leise in sein Ohr.

„Ist schon gut, T’Pring“, gab er leise zurück, während er weiterhin beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich. Sie weinte erneut heftig und sagte nach einer Weile mit tränenerstickter Stimme: „Bitte, verzeih mir… oh, Liebster, bitte verzeih mir… ich würde doch nie… ich würde dir niemals schaden… bitte, verzeih mir… ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist… bitte, verzeih mir…“

„Komm, Liebes, setz dich erst mal hin“, forderte er sie auf und geleitete sie langsam zum Bett zurück, auf dem er sich zusammen mit ihr behutsam niederließ. Sie schaute ihn aus ihren großen, dunklen Augen an, in denen immer noch Tränen glänzten, und ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst, welch eine Schönheit seine Angetraute war. Sicherlich wurde er von vielen Männern Vulkans um eine solch attraktive Gefährtin beneidet, die zudem auch noch loyal zu ihm stand und normalerweise äußerst liebevoll war.

„Mein Liebster, ich würde doch niemals etwas tun, was dir schadet, glaube mir!“, versicherte ihm T’Pring in diesem Augenblick erneut und fing wieder an, zu schluchzen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dich auf einmal bedrohte… es war so dumm von mir… und meine Eifersucht auf diese Nancy… auch das war dumm…“

„Du scheinst mir sehr durcheinander zu sein“, meinte Spock, der Mitleid mit seiner Frau empfand, und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. T’Pring ergriff seine Hand und schmiegte ihre Wange hinein, während sie ihn ein wenig anlächelte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist, Liebster. Ich hab dich so vermisst! Du bist einfach viel zu selten bei uns zu Hause.“

„Nun ja, du hast bestimmt recht, Liebes“, gab er zu und nickte. Ein warmes Gefühl voller Zärtlichkeit für sie überkam ihn angesichts ihrer liebevollen Worte. Nun war T’Pring wieder die Gefährtin, die er achtete, schätzte und respektierte.

„Ach, Spock… ich wünschte so sehr, dass du mich ebenso liebstest wie ich dich…“, seufzte sie und sah ihn traurig an. Er strich ihr mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und schenkte ihr einen sanften Blick.

„Glaub mir, meine Liebe, ich teile deinen Wunsch aufrichtig“, erwiderte er ernst. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie gern ich ihn erfüllen würde. Leider ist es mir nicht möglich.“

„Aber wir haben doch drei Kinder… drei wundervolle Kinder… oh, Spock, wäre es möglich, dass du… dass du dich eventuell… vielleicht… doch einem vulkanischen Therapeuten… anvertraust?“

„Meine sexuelle Neigung ist keine Krankheit!“, erklärte er mit fester Stimme.

„Nun… einige unserer Ärzte und Psychiater denken, dass…“, meinte T’Pring zaghaft.

„Alles Ignoranten, die einfach nicht akzeptieren wollen, dass etwas dergleichen ebenso in der Natur vorkommt wie die Heterosexualität. Auf Terra weiß man es, aber hier… hier will man davon nichts wissen… leider!“

Die schöne Vulkanierin schluchzte bei seinen Worten erneut auf, so dass er sich gezwungen sah, sie wieder in seine Arme zu schließen.

„Ach, T’Pring, genau das habe ich befürchtet“, meinte er mitleidig und strich ihr über das Haar. „Du leidest in dieser Ehe sehr. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn wir uns offiziell scheiden ließen. Ich werde dir nie das geben können, was du dir ersehnst. Dabei hast du es mehr als ich verdient, glücklich zu sein.“

Seine Frau bedachte ihn mit einem flehenden Blick, hob ihre Hand und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich, Spock, ich liebe dich so sehr. Ohne dich wäre ich überaus unglücklich“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Bitte, tue mir das nicht an! Keine Scheidung, Spock, bitte… bitte!“

"Du solltest besser ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, T’Pring. Es kann zwischen uns nicht ewig so weitergehen! Es fällt dir schwer, meine Neigung zu akzeptieren, weshalb du mich jedesmal aufs Neue bedrängst, kaum dass wir zusammenkommen.“

„Das liegt einfach nur daran, dass ich dich so sehr liebe, Spock!“

„Ja, das ist mir schon klar. Aber diese Liebe kann ich nicht so erwidern, wie du es dir ersehnst, T’Pring, und ich fürchte, dass es dir schwerfällt und auch in Zukunft schwerfallen wird, dieses Tatsache zu akzeptieren.“

„Es fällt mir nur deshalb so schwer, weil wir immerhin einige Jahre lang glücklich waren und auch das Bett miteinander teilten. Und dieses intime Zusammensein mit dir, mein Liebster, empfand ich jedesmal sehr schön.“

„Ja, ja, es war angenehm“, log Spock, da er seine Frau nicht verletzen wollte.

„Siehst du“, gab sie zurück und lächelte wieder etwas. „Für mich heißt es nichts anderes, als dass auch du mich auf irgendeine Art und Weise liebst.“

„Ich liebe dich wie eine enge Vertraute, denn du bist meine beste Freundin, meine liebste Freundin“, antwortete der Vulkanier sanft.

„Dann ist es eben so“, erklärte sie und verschloss seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen. Spock spürte, wie liebesbedürftig sie war und erwiderte deshalb diesen Kuss. Er schloss dabei seine Augen und stellte sich vor, dass es McCoys Mund war, der sich auf seinen drückte. Oh, wie ungeduldig er es herbeisehnte, sich endlich mit seinem widerspenstigen, neuen Geliebten zu vereinen.

„Spock, ich liebe dich“, hauchte ihm T’Pring ins Ohr und schlang wie vorhin erneut ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn an sich. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, ohne dabei die Augen zu öffnen, und begann damit, sie langsam aus ihrem Gewand und ihrer Unterwäsche zu befreien…

 

~~*~~

 

Während Spock im Gästezimmer, das seiner Angetrauten vorbehalten war, seinen ehelichen Pflichten nachkam und dabei seine Frau nach langer Zeit wieder einmal sehr glücklich machte, versuchte Nancy N’Ieva dazu zu animieren, etwas mit ihr zu spielen. Das Kind litt offensichtlich unter den Streitigkeiten ihrer Eltern und musste auf andere Gedanken gebracht werden. Also schlug McCoys Witwe dem Mädchen vor, dass sie ‚Verstecken‘ spielen sollten.

„Ich schließe die Augen und zähle langsam bis zehn. Bis dahin musst du dich irgendwo versteckt haben“, sagte Nancy aufmunternd.

„Ach, ich mag nicht“, wehrte N’Ieva ab.

„Bitte, ich möchte es gern spielen“, bat die Terranerin. „Sei doch so lieb und tue mir den Gefallen.“

„Nicht heute, Nancy, ich hab einfach keine Lust dazu.“

„Aber ich möchte es so gern, N’Ieva, bitte!“

„Kannst du nicht mit deinen eigenen Kindern spielen?“

„Nein, das kann ich leider nicht.“

Die kleine Vulkanierin maß ihre Aufpasserin mit einem verwunderten Blick.

„Warum denn nicht?“

„Ich habe keine Kinder“, erklärte Nancy mit traurigem Lächeln. „Nicht jeder hat solch ein Glück wie deine Eltern, die deine Brüder und dich bekommen haben.“

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte N’Ieva, endlich mal von ihrem Kummer um den Streit der Eltern abgelenkt. Neugierig erkundigte sie sich: „Dein Mann war darüber bestimmt auch traurig, oder?“

„Ja, wir hätten sehr gern ein kleines Mädchen wie dich gehabt. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich so gern mit dir spielen möchte?“

N’Ieva nickte und erhob sich. Sie lächelte Nancy freundlich an und meinte: „Gut, dann mach die Augen zu und zähl bis zehn. Aber du darfst nicht schummeln.“

„Werde ich nicht“, versprach McCoys Witwe, schloss die Augen und begann zu zählen.

N’Ieva indessen lief einfach geradeaus los, zuversichtlich, dass sich bald ein geeignetes Versteck fand, in dem Nancy sie nicht so schnell entdeckte. Der Garten war ja groß genug. Zuerst lief sie hinter das Haus und lehnte sich an dessen Wand, lauschte, ob die Dienerin ihres Vaters immer noch zählte.

„5… 6… 7…“, hörte sie Nancys Stimme.

Die kleine Vulkanierin ließ ihren Blick rasch umherschweifen und plötzlich blieben ihre Augen an einem schwarzen Marmorstein haften, der unter einem großen Zang‘ka-Baum stand und den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie vergaß das ‚Versteckspiel‘ und ging neugierig auf den schwarzen Stein zu. Sie sah, dass dort Jahreszahlen eingraviert waren, aber die anderen Zeichen kannte sie noch nicht. Was mochte das nur sein?

„Ich komme!“, hörte sie Nancys Stimme an ihr Ohr dringen, ohne dies besonders zu beachten. Es interessierte N’Ieva viel mehr, was es mit diesem unbekannten, schwarzen Stein auf sich hatte.

„Nancy!“, rief sie laut und einen Moment später erschien McCoys Witwe von der Vorderseite des Hauses. Sie erstarrte förmlich, als sie sah, dass sich Spocks Tochter direkt vor dem Grabstein ihres verstorbenen Mannes befand. Himmel, das hatte ihr Herr bestimmt nicht gewollt!

Die Terranerin nahm die Beine in die Hand und eilte so rasch sie konnte zu dem Kind.

„N’Ieva, was tust du hier?! Du solltest dich doch verstecken!“

„Ja, ich weiß, aber dann sah ich den schwarzen Stein“, erklärte das Mädchen und deutete darauf. „Kannst du lesen, was darauf steht? Und was hat es mit den Jahreszahlen auf sich?“

„Es… es sollte dich… nicht interessieren…“, stotterte Nancy, die unwillkürlich auf den Grabstein geschaut hatte und erneut von dem Schmerz um den Tod ihres Mannes erfasst wurde.

„Warum nicht? Der Stein steht in Papis Garten und ich gehöre auch zu Papi! Darum darf ich auch wissen, was das für ein Stein ist!“, erklärte N’Ieva und machte einen entschlossenen Eindruck. Sie schaute erwartungsvoll zu Nancy hoch. Aber diese war unfähig, auch nur ein weiteres Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Eine Weile beobachtete das Kind die Terranerin, dann meinte es plötzlich: „Der Stein macht dich sehr traurig. Warum sagst du mir nicht, warum?“

„Ich… ich kann nicht…“

„Warum denn nicht? Ist es denn etwas so Schlimmes, was auf dem Stein steht?“

„Nein…. nein… es ist nur…“

„Was denn?“

„Es ist ein Grabstein“, erklärte Nancy mit zitternder Stimme und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

„Ein Grabstein?“, wiederholte N’Ieva erstaunt und machte große Augen. „Du meinst, unter dem Stein liegt ein Toter?“

„Ja… ja, so ist es…“

„Aber das ist doch Papis Garten. Die Toten kommen an einen anderen Ort.“

„Woher weißt du das, Kind?“

„Aus dem Kindergarten! Schwester D’lany erzählte es uns, weil die Omi von einem Mädchen unserer Gruppe gestorben war. Weißt du, Nancy, hier bei uns auf Vulkan werden die Toten in den großen Tempel gebracht und dort findet dann ein Fest zu ihren Ehren statt. Danach kümmern sich die geistigen Männer und Frauen, die im Tempel dienen, um die Verstorbenen. Mami meinte, sie würden in einem einsamen Tal weit außerhalb der Stadt bestattet.“

„So ähnlich also wie auf Terra“, meinte Nancy schniefend. „Bei uns heißt der Ort, an dem man die Toten bestattet, Friedhof.“

„Aha! Das ist ja interessant“, gab N’Ieva in altklugem Ton zurück. Dann blickte sie wieder neugierig auf den schwarzen Grabstein und fragte: „Warum sollte Papi jemanden hier bestatten, wenn es doch das einsame Tal gibt?“

„Na ja, es ist so, dass der Mann, der unter dem Stein begraben liegt, ein sehr guter Freund deines Vaters gewesen ist.“

Überrascht blickte das Mädchen wieder McCoys Witwe an.

„Oh, und du hast ihn wohl gekannt, Nancy?“

„Ja… ja, ich hab ihn gekannt… gut gekannt…“, murmelte Nancy und weinte ein bisschen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich so traurig darüber, dass dieser Mann gestorben ist? War er auch dein Freund? Bist du deshalb jetzt hier bei Papi?“

„Ja, in gewisser Weise stimmt das. Dieser Mann war… er war mein Mann…“

Das Mädchen starrte Nancy betroffen an, dann verwandelte sich ihr Gesicht in eine Miene tiefen Mitleids und sie streichelte der Terranerin plötzlich leicht über den Unterarm.

„Das tut mir sehr leid, Nancy“, sagte N’Ieva. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du so traurig bist. Dein Mann war wohl ein sehr guter Freund von Papi, nicht wahr?“

Nancy nickte stumm, dankbar für die Anteilnahme, die dieses kleine Mädchen ihr angedeihen ließ.

„Bist du deshalb hier bei Papi?“

„Ja… ja…“

„Dann stimmt es also nicht, dass du seine persönliche Dienerin bist, oder?“

„Doch, doch…“

N’Ieva machte große Augen, dann fragte sie verwundert: „Aber warum denn, wenn dein Mann ein sehr guter Freund von Papi war? Das verstehe ich nicht.“

„Nun… das ist ein wenig kompliziert“, erklärte Nancy unter Tränen. „Eigentlich… na ja, dein Vater hat… hat mir geholfen… mit Geld… und ich… ich helfe ihm dafür im Haushalt…“

„Ach, so ist das“, meinte das Mädchen und wirkte zufrieden. „Du machst das freiwillig und bist nicht wirklich eine Bedienstete. Papi hat dir geholfen und du möchtest ihm dafür helfen, das versteh ich.“

„Ja… ja, so ungefähr…“, behauptete Nancy und nickte. Sie konnte dem Kind ja schlecht erzählen, wie es sich wirklich zugetragen hatte. Die Kleine liebte ihren Vater und sah ihn nur im besten Licht. Warum dem Mädchen diese Illusion rauben? Sie würde noch früh genug erkennen, dass ihr Vater keineswegs der gütige, hilfsbereite Mann war, den sie in ihm sah…


End file.
